


It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done before

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Severus Snape, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Forced Bonding, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Smart Hermione Granger, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 84,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: Harry and Severus are forced to bond by Dumbledore,  the bonding does not start out well





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only saying this once I do not own or make any money from the characters form Harry Potter universe, I am only playing with them for a time. This is alternative universe so be warned please, have been reading some good fan fiction stories where Harry and Severus are forced to bond by Dumbledore, and came up with this variation on the theme. Yes Harry is being a stupid prat at the start of the story, but he does change honest! I will be updating soon my other stories as well.

Professor Severus Snape potions master first-class class and muggle Dr of applied mathematics sat in Gringotts bank with his goblin account manager Thickone, the interview room they sat in was just a small grey box room, with a sturdy and plain desk and two chairs. Professor Snape was a triple agent in the wizarding war, dark wizard, protector of one Harry Potter the boy who lived and apparently poor. That is why he had Thickone as his goblin account manager, Dumbledore and his order members including Minerva McGonagall and the Weasley family made supporting noises whilst looking down their noses at him. At least Lucius Malfoy and the former death eaters were open about their distain of him and his poverty.

Thickone cleared his throat and looked up from the parchments he was reading “Well Dr Snape, the bonding agreement is quite extensive, nasty and Dumbledore has it seems managed to ensure that Heir Lord Potter and you will be under his control and his supporters excluding surprisingly Alistair Moody, Ms Granger, Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley”

 

“So, we are to be forced to bond and be unhappy, just so other people can control the boy who lived and his fortune and political seats………….how could the people he sees as family and friends do this to him, have they no shame or conscience? Our lives will be at best purgatory and worst hell. I knew Dumbledore wanted power and money, but bonding us together when he is seventeen two years before his majority just to ensure that the money and his seats are under his control proves to me that he and Lord Voldemort were both Lord Malus, evil to the core and had to be stopped! Thank Merlin, that Lord Voldemort was defeated but this bonding will prevent the overthrow of Malus Lord Dumbledore….”

 

“Perhaps not Dr Snape, perhaps not! You see if we are clever and sneaky, then with my vampire friend’s help we can change the bonding agreement to protect the Heir Lord Potter, you just have to live till Harry Potter can take up the mantle of his Lordship and once he has his Lordships………..”

 

“How do you propose we can change the bonding agreement Thickone? Believe me, after knowing Dumbledore for more than two thirds of my life I know Dumbledore isn’t stupid enough to leave get out clauses……….” 

 

“Ah….you see Dr Snape, we are both similar in our own way, you are apparently poor and powerless in the wizarding world, Dumbledore and others have seen to that…but in the muggle world you are now very rich and influential, you also legally owned Hogwarts which you have sold to the muggle government for a sickle and they are biding their time waiting for the Hogwarts account audits and the right time before playing their hand and throwing out Lord Malus Dumbledore and his cronies…. And I am thick but not stupid, instead of working at least twelve hour days and continually networking and trying to advance my career in this literal hell hole, I work six to eight hour days and spend the rest of my time with my family and wife and if I have favourite clients who need expertise help like you and your family, I ensure that they have the help with the contacts and friends I have. And in this case my vampire friend has agreed to be your legal counsel, he has noticed that Dumbledore and his minions have already signed the bonding agreement. So we can change said agreement and they won’t know, the only thing we have to worry about is you surviving till Heir Potter is nineteen and claims his Lordships. Will the five others help you protect and guide Heir Potter, so you can continue with your roles in the wizarding war. After all the muggle government will not want to lose their secret agent and spy!”

 

“Yes they will, they are true friends and supporters and would never knowingly betray him, but to be sure I will ensure that Draco Malfoy, Alistair Moody, Ronald Weasley and Ms Granger all take unbreakable vows to not disclose these meetings to anyone other than us and if need be Heir Potter. But to live until the boy is nineteen, well I suppose as Dickens wrote ‘ It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done;’ and it will be ‘a far, far better rest I go to than I have ever known’ when I finally lay down my body for the last time in my life” hopefully the day after his nineteenth birthday, and with that Thickone and Severus discussed and agreed on the new terms for the bonding between Harry Potter and Severus.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIENDS, BUT INSTEAD YOU ONLY THINK OF THE MONEY AND POWER, I may have to bond with Snivellous but one day Ms Granger and Mr Weasley I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!, I WILL MAKE SURE EVERYBODY INVOLOVED PAYS DEARLY FOR THIS” Harry Potter flicked his wand and the silencing spell he had used between him and his supposed best friends dissolved. The former three best friends rode up the staircase to the Headmasters office , where the bonding would take place between him and Severus. 

 

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, they had wanted to tell Harry the truth, the fact that the bonding between Harry and Professor Snape wouldn’t be what Dumbledore had planned or wanted, but they had with Draco Malfoy (AKA the ferret) been told that Harry was not mature enough to play his part convincingly if he knew the truth. It was only for two years that Harry had to believe that his political power and wealth had been stolen, and that they had been a part of the plan for Harry and Severus to bond against their will. Oh for their silence in the mad scheme, the three teenagers had ensured that Dumbledore and his followers would pay heavily for their treachery, and to everyone’s surprise the engaged couple had turned out to be the best spy their team had in Dumbles order and Ron’s ex-family the Weasleys. Ronald like Thickone the Goblin was magically thick but not stupid, and Hermione could list his faults extensively and did. That was why they made a good team together with Hermione being magically intelligent and book smart, Ronald almost magically a squib. But Ronald would one hundred percent support Hermione in her dreams and aspirations and also tell her the facts of magical life, Hermione had pushed and ensured that Ronald would have a career and aspirations in the muggle world. He would be continuing his studies and his goal was to become a Dr of electrical engineering in the muggle world, and with Hermione’s support and can do attitude he knew he would have to succeed eventually, just to shut up Hermione and his new family.

 

Ron had asked Professor Snape to be adopted into the Snape family, and Severus had agreed to the request even surprising Severus himself. So Ronald Weasley was now in fact Ronald Snape and had disowned his family, but just hadn’t informed of them of the fact yet. His family and the order believed that he was lazing around not doing much at Hogwarts, after all he had only obtained four OWLS with the pass mark of bordering average. The explosion he caused in the Charms practical exam room had become the stuff of legends already, he never even took his potion OWL, agreeing with Severus that it was safer for the school and his year mates a decision that Severus was glad they had made together. He was only taking the minimum of two NEWTS, and they were Divination and Study of magical creatures, he knew both Hermione and the Ferret had tied with the number of Outstanding OWLS they got, Harry to both his and the other two teenagers pride had eclipsed even their OWLS results and they would almost certainly gain Outstanding in all their NEWTS. But Ron was with his new father, the Unspeakable Rockwood and Mad Moody successfully studying for his Muggle A-levels so he could start his muggle engineering degree at either Sheffield or Hatfield University when he finally graduated from the death trap that was Hogwarts school of Wizarding education at nineteen.

 

The headmasters office door opened to allow then entrance, and Harry belligerently entered the office, followed by the Ms Granger and Mr Ronald Snape. The office was large but cluttered and dominated by a large desk and chair raise onto a platform in front of the only office window. The previous rooms occupants portraits were scowling and voicing their opinions about the forced bonding, but Headmaster Dumbledore had silenced their voices. Dumbledore eyes were twinkling in his grandfatherly way and as they alighted on Harry, the engaged couple were sure that they could not only see greed in his eyes but in the other order members eyes as well. Hermione just adjusted her plans for retribution for Harry and Severus again, she was a vengeful witch as Ferret could testify and was going to ensure that Dumbles and his supporters lived a long, painful and an unhappy a life as they had planned the bonded couple to have.

 

There was a knock on the office door and Severus and Ferret entered the office, and came to stand beside Harry and his friends. Dumbledore with the twinkle still in his eyes introduced Wizard Rockwood the ministry official who would be officiating at the bonding ceremony. After a short ten minute ceremony where the supposed Prince Bonding Bracelets were blessed and then given to the unhappy couple to wear. Rockwood announced them partners and supposedly bonded for life, Rockwood was not the only wizard in that office they internally sighed a breath of relief, four other wizards and a witch were also relieved that the bonding agreement that Snape’s legal counsel had drawn up had been accepted by Lady magic, ensuring Dumbles bonding agreement was now null and void, the game as the muggles would say was now on with a vengeance! 

 

Harry after the short ceremony turned to leave the office door when Dumbledore reminded him that he and Snivellous had to consummate the bond that night and once every month until they had a son or they would both lose their magic. Severus just ordered Harry to present himself at his Office at nine that night after the detentions he would be supervising would be finished. Harry was then informed that after the consummation of the bond that night and subsequently monthly bonding appointments, he would be expected to live with his housemates in Gryffindor dormitories, until the summer vacation nearly nine months away. Harry just turned around and gave Severus the finger and then left the office followed by the three other teenagers as they made their way to supper. 

 

Ron Snape had never felt such disgust and hatred for his family and the light side as he did that minute. It truly was disgusting in his eyes how most of the order members including his family rejoiced and looked triumphant at their plans for the bonding of his father and best mate succeeding. He had never wanted more in his life to strangle Dumbledore with his beard out of the office window and blow up the headmasters tower with the rest of the order members in it. But he trusted Hermione and his dads wise counsel when they said the muggle saying was correct that revenge is a dish best served cold, because he would ensure that all the supporting individuals involved in this farce would pay heavily for their treachery.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus waited until Harry, his son and intended had left the office and made their way down to supper, when he made his apologies and left with his other adopted son Draco Malfoy. Everybody including Dumbledore had believed that Draco was his godson, but the truth was that Severus had only really met Draco after his sorting feast in Draco’s first year. Severus had at first thought Draco was just like his nemesis James Potter, and wanted everything on a platinum plate. But Severus had been surprisingly mistaken, Draco had admittedly arrived at Hogwarts like his nemesis Harry’s father, but he had grown up quickly. Severus had ensured that Slytherin house was run differently now that Severus was its head of house. Unity and family was everything, planning and working for a good career when they graduated was the most important thing a Slytherin could do. The house members supported each other, they fought with each other against common enemies and ensured they weren’t caught, they quickly became members of the Slytherin family. In fact to the Slytherin house family members amusement, their house was the only house that couldn’t care less what your blood status was, under Severus leadership Slytherin house had become what its founder had envisioned all those years ago, a refuge for individuals that needed support and guidance. A house and support network for life that encouraged hard work, commitment, achievement and ambition in its members. There were more muggle born and half-bloods in the house since Severus tenure as its head of house then the other houses, and Gryffindor surprisingly had the least muggle born or half-blood, after all head master Dumbledore had always ensured where possible only the most magically talented individuals and pupils from influential families got into Gryffindor house. 

 

Draco after being taken down a peg or two by his peers had become a decent hardworking member of Slytherin house, things had come to a head for Draco at the end of his fourth year. During the summer vacation, his father had made him choose between becoming a death eater in training and having the support of the Malfoy and Black families, or being disinherited if he refused to support Lord Voldemort and become a death eater. Draco had refused, and had ended up in a muggle restaurant called Mc Donald’s just outside Kings Cross station waiting for his head of House Severus, with nothing except his Hogwarts trunk and the clothes on his back. Severus like all Slytherin Head of house before him (except for Slugface) had ensured Draco had been adopted into a good supportive family, which had eventually been Severus himself. Severus had soon realized that in order to keep Draco safe, he would have to become his guardian. The guardianship whilst very rocky at first had developed to a son/father relationship, with Severus adopting Draco when Voldemort had been finally defeated. So Severus had two sons, that at the moment had both belligerently agreed to try and get on. Oh, he knew that Ron called Draco Ferret, but he wasn’t going to be the one to tell his new son that Draco had named him Ginger knob in retaliation.

 

Father and son parted at the bottom of the stairs, and went their separate ways into the great hall, Severus and both his sons wished that they could be seen together as a family. But until Dumbledore and his order were defeated, it was too dangerous for the boys to acknowledge the rest of their adopted family in public. Severus had reiterated to sons and Hermione, that for tonight and his other monthly appointments with Harry Potter, he would not be in the school or available as there was no way he could sex with a cohered partner especially a teenager, or risk there being a child from any such forced union. So Draco knew that it was going to be an eventful and long drawn out two years till they could turn the tables on Dumbledork and the order of pigeons, and when the tables were turned it would be worthy of Lord Slytherin and Merlin themselves. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just after nine that night Harry Potter walked up to his hated bonded office and knocked, he knew tonight and subsequent mating nights would be torture. His bonded after all was a disgusting piece of humanity and disgrace to the magical world. He had listened to his God father and Remus when they explained how Snivellous tortured his father and them, how he had stalked and then insulted his mother when she refused to have anything to do with him.

 

He knew they had only agreed to the bonding between Snivellous and himself because of pressure from Snivellous. They had tried to fight for Harry but Snivellous had won, he was a poor half-blood death eater, that only wanted Harry for his money, and the safety of being bonded to the boy who lived. Oh yes he knew that Snivellous was in cahoots with Dumbledore and the rest of the order. Molly and Arthur his adopted parents had explained that the only way Snivellous could remain free from Azkaban was to bond to the Boy who Lived, Harry knew Snivellous was a coward that couldn't even pay for the crimes he had committed. That’s why on the advice of Sirius and his parents he had refused to go and see his goblin account manager at Gringotts even after they kept pushing for an appointment with him. After all everybody knew that Goblins would sell their mother or even their soul for Galleons and getting one over a wizard. Yes, Harry knew he could rely on, Sirius, Remus the Weasley family excluding the twins and Ron, they would never steer him wrong and only had his best interests at heart. Harry entered the office after he heard a curt enter from inside the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
That night after his bonding and attending supper in the great hall, Severus sat in his boring muggle house drinking fire whiskey and thinking about his life and the choice that had been taken away from him for two years. Suicide he knew could be quick, nasty and over in minutes, it gave the finger literally to supposed family and friends. But suicide could be slow, peaceful and carried out over years leaving supposed friends and family none the wiser, and ever since Severus late teens and after foolishly taking the dark mark he had been committing suicide, all he wanted to do was die and join his best friend his father Tobias Snape. He had worked himself literally into the ground, starved himself, continually put himself into danger and pain, knowingly adversely manipulated his medical condition diabetes. Now he had the agonizing wait of two years till as he had announced seriously to this account manager Thickone he would be able to attain finally a far, far better rest than he had have ever known when he could finally lay down his body for the last time in this life and join his best friend and father. But like the fool he was he had put another needs again, namely one Harry Potter before his own.

 

All his life since he was sixteen and the death of his muggle father he had been alone, the choices he had to make were nonexistent, to get his potions mastery he had to have a supporter, enter Lucius Malfoy and the Dark Lord, and from that his life had been a downward spiral to this. After the Potters death and Harry’s placement with his muggle relatives and Dumbledore’s subsequent betrayal to him he had realized that both Dumbledore and Voldemort were Malus Lords, evil to their souls and beyond, so he had been quickly recruited by a third side the British Muggle government. 

 

Severus was many things, but he wasn’t stupid, it had been the Muggle Government that ensured his freedom after the first war with Voldemort, he still didn’t know how they had managed to gain his freedom but they had. So he had gladly become their agent, spying on both the Malus Lords, the muggles had managed to remove the dark mark after the final confrontation and defeat of Lord Voldemort. Ex auror Moody had ensured that when he ‘took him into custody after arresting him’ that they made a stop via muggle MI5 offices, where the boffins there had removed his dark mark, ensuring his continued freedom. Dumbledore believed and had ensured that everybody was aware he had ensured Severus freedom with his extensive contacts in the ministry of magic, and Severus, Moody and the unspeakable Rockwood continued the deception.

 

He would love to see the faces of the wizarding elite, the sheep that followed the two Lord Malus when his true allegiance with his friends Moody, Rockwood and surprisingly the reporter Rita Skeeter was announced. That their allegiance was to the British Muggle Government, who had plans starting with Hogwarts and Gringotts bank to rightfully take back control of the British Magical society. Incorporating as equals the named dark creatures, the magical poor and ensuring that as far as possible no future Malus Lords could rise again, and imprisoning Malus Dumbledore next to his old lover Grimwald if they could. But according to the rumors in the muggle MI5 department the Americans and Russians had made the British agree to hand Dumbledore over to them to face trail for apparent crimes against all humanity during their second world war when he was finally arrested and convicted for his crimes.


	2. To Fly or Not to Fly that is the question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning the first part of this chapter is BDSM sex, so if you don't like don't read. Yes its Harry and Severus first bonding night, pleased be gentle with me as I don't know if what Severus does would have the effect stated on Harry - enjoy

Harry entered Snivellous office, although Harry mentally gave Snivellous the finger he wasn’t stupid enough to do so to his face. Well he reasoned the only bright spot out of this whole mess was that he only had to interact with Snivellous for one or two hours a month. Dumbledore had informed him that his Godfather and Remus would be kindly teaching him his NEWT potions, apparently Snivellous had refused to teach him if they bonded, ‘go figure! Snivellous would be to much of a coward to face him after the bonding’ Harry had thought to himself, he had even hoped for Severus death in his bleakest moments when he had been informed of the bonding.

 

Severus AKA Rick a muggle bouncer at a exclusive BDSM club in London, had agreed to play the part of Severus for these monthly sessions. Rick was in an established relationship with a partner who was the dominant in their relationship, except for when they played and then Rick became the Top and his partner the bottom, the shows that the two of them put on at the BDSM club were legendary. Rick like most of the members of the BDSM muggle scene knew that Severus was a natural submissive, and was in a very bad place mentally. When the mad Wizard Moody had asked Rick to stand in for Severus, he had agreed. He was going to train Harry Potter to be a good dominant, and to help open his eyes about his so called friends and family.

 

Moody had supplied Rick with enough poly juice potion for at least three hours, but Rick on the safe side was only going to play with Harry for two, before he sent him back to the Gryffindor house. Rick’s partner had kindly read the original bonding contract to him that Dumbledore and Harrys supposed friends and family had agreed to. And as thick and almost illiterate as he was, Rick could still not understand how Harry believed his Godfather Sirius and his supposed adopted family had managed to paint Severus as the bad guy so successfully. So let the game begin thought Rick.

 

“Well! What do we have before me…..hmm……….a Potter, who has to do exactly what I say and want……….did you Potter read the terms and conditions of the Bonding agreement between us….or did you complain so………., so loudly to the MUTT and WOLF about how miserable your life is now……….well Potter you have no idea how miserable your life is going to come….do you know why Potter?” asked Rick in Severus unmistakable voice

 

“No sir! Why is my life going to be miserable now? Isn’t being bonded to you enough misery for my lifetime, the only good thing would………”

 

“Oh Potter my love……………after I ravish you on my desk tonight………..you will not be allowed to come or touch yourself inappropriately till the next time I see you………because as the terms of the contract state you are mine to do what I want with……..all mine…………perhaps this ought to be a lesson to you ………….always read the small print” Rick continue to purr in Harrys ear

 

“So what SIR! We have sex on your desk, then I have a month when I don’t have to even acknowledge you except when we meet accidentally, there is no way you can control me and prohibit what I do with my body…..So I’ll be free from you except for these nights once a month” Harry mouthed off to Severus

 

“Harry! Harry! My sweet, you are forgetting I am a dark wizard, when you leave here the charms and wards I cast on you, will prevent you from touching yourself…..believe me if you so…..hmmm…..the pain you will feel will be not be pleasant….and added to the fact, the wards on your person will let me know what you do sexually, every move you make…………and if you are naughty I’ll just ban you from the Gryffindor Quidditch squad and flying for the rest of the month…………..the choice is yours Harry….hmm……self-control or no flying etc., I really don’t care what you choose! Whichever choice you make will make my month go better….”

 

“Of course there is a charm or wards to monitor me…………..don’t play me a fool professor….there is no such charm or wards, you are so much hot air…” Harry countered

 

“Really Harry, the charm and ward are called deviant uxorem…………it allows pure blooded wizards to ensure that their partners always behave with decorum, look it up or ask the know it all Granger if you don’t believe me…………your choice Harry…choose wisely, do you play with yourself or fly…….” Whispered Rick seductively into Harry’s ear, he then stood up and proceeded to instruct Harry to complete a slow strip tease in the middle of the cramped office. Telling Harry exactly where and how to touch his body, making Harry twist and caress his own nipples in front of ceiling to floor glass cabinet doors that held the expensive and volatile potions out of harm’s way. When Harry had started to become slightly aroused, Rick instructed him to stop and picked up an old stirring rod which he tapped on the his office desk. He then instructed Harry to masturbate to the speed of the tapping stirrer. The fact that Harry had no control of himself when masturbating, made his arousal even more pronounced and he was soon groaning with the need to come.

 

Rick then proceeded to instruct him to lie down face upwards on the desk, where Severus AKA Rick blindfolded him and strapped him tightly to the desk. Rick had just got the lube and was about to start preparing Harry for him, when he stopped and whispered in his ear that in future Harry would always present himself clean and tidy down there, to ensure his compliance Rick would punish him and then finish him off if he felt like it. Rick untied Harry, turned him over so his arse was in the air, retied the bindings and proceeded to paddle his arse, after twenty smacks, Rick asked Harry if he had learnt his lesson, Harry confirmed he had. Rick then finished preparing him using the lube and fingers and then penetrated him with the muggle vibrator he had brought, ensuring that every time he reentered Harry he glanced the prostate. Harry was soon screaming and coming himself. After Harry had come, Rick cast the deviant uxorem charm and ward, untied Harry and took off the blindfold and instructed him to clean himself up and get back to the Gryffindor dormitories before cur view.

 

“But professor, where are my clothes…………and what about a permission slip to explain what I am doing out of bounds” Harry asked Severus

 

Rick just smiled and handed Harry a posing pouch and told him snidely that how he got back to his dormitories was not his concern, and if he got caught all well and good. With that Rick turned around and left his office to go into his rooms.

 

Harry quickly put on the skimpy posing pouch, and after looking for his now nonexistent clothes made his way cautiously back to the room of requirement, where he asked Dobby to get him some clothes. One day thought Harry he was going to make Snivellous pay, but what had he meant about the terms of the contract and reading them, he had asked Sirius if he was allowed to read the bonding agreement before the ceremony but was told that as a minor in the wizarding world he had no rights to do so. But first thing tomorrow he vowed, he would be in the library to see if Severus had used the monitoring ward and charm. If Severus had, then it was going to be a long angst filled month for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick just managed to make it into Severus quarters, before he collapsed with laughter. If only he could have filmed Harry’s face when he supposedly cast the ward and charm on him. As a muggle he couldn’t do magic and that was why he had blindfolded Harry though their session. Hopefully Harry would believe what Rick said he did had been done to him.

 

The memories that Dumbledore would pick from their first session tomorrow, would make the psychopath believe that Harry had been well and truly ravished. Blindfolding a partner heightened their other senses, and in role playing the submissive or bottom imagination fueled the session. But he was hoping that Harry being blindfolded, had led him to imagine that they had full sex on Severus desk. Which meant that Dumbledore would believe that his bogus contract conditions was being fulfilled. 

 

In fact he had enjoyed winding Harry up so much, that he would incorporate and embellish the scenario so that him and his partner could perform it during their front of house legendary scenes. Rick sat down on the couch and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and waited for with Moody or Rockwood to come and floo him out of here back to normality.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at breakfast, Dumbledore sitting in his ornate throne at the high table read Harrys mind of the proceeding of the previous night. By the memories that Harry provided of the sex, informed Dumbledore that his plan was working and that Harry would soon be pregnant and hopefully have a son and heir. When that happened an accident would befall Severus and Harry killing them, leaving their son to his tender care. Harrys fortune and seats would soon be his and the order's, with them they were invincible. But mused Dumbledore, he had never realized how deviant the shirt lifter Snape was. Well he would enjoy reliving Harry memories repeatedly when he viewed them in his pensive.

 

Severus groaned silently to himself, he knew it had been a mistake to ask genial Rick to take his place in the monthly sessions. Merlin only knows what he had done to Harry Potter, Rick had a very fine tuned sense of honor towards the people that he classed as his family and friends. Knowing Rick, he would with input from their dominatrix friend ensure that Harry had night of sexual education he would never normally get. All Rick would say in answer to his questions was that he had not had penetrative sex with Harry, and that a blindfold had been well used. So if that was the case why was the brat that lived looking at him as if he had taken his favorite toy away. Severus resigned himself to never understanding his bonded partner.

 

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table scowling at Snivellous, he had quickly gone to the library this morning and found out the Git had used the charm and ward to punish and monitor him. It was a good job that he had let his morning glory finally go down by itself this morning, he never wanted to have the punishment meted out by the charm thank you very much. But then not being able to fly or play for the Gryffindor quidditch team would have been murder. Well he would just show Snivellous, he would get the team to practice hard this year and win the quidditch house cup this year just to stick it to the Snivellous and his house.


	3. Tobias Snape gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another angst filled chapter and Harry is still being a prat - but I promise it will start to change in the next few chapters when Harry and Severus spend Christmas day together-then the fun will start, please beaware this is an alternative universe and my Tobias Snape is very different from cannon. For all those people that think just because Severus became for a time a death eater, so his life should be forfeited and shit, for his mistake he made, I personally think that viewpoint is wrong. Teenagers adults make stupid choices all the time. They join groups, organisations that at the time seem right to them, but when looked back in hindsight are wrong (but enough preaching)- enjoy

Severus sighed, it was all hallows eve today and seven weeks to Yuletide holidays. All hallows eve was most commonly known as the festival of the dead throughout the muggle and magical world. It was a festival where the dead were remembered and their lives celebrated. In many cultures including some muggle British pagan families there were elaborate feasts and dinners held in honor of the dead guests. Places were set for the dead relatives, as it had been thought that on this day and during Yuletide and Easter festivals, the dead were allowed to interact with their living families and descendants. 

 

Most of magical British families had long ago forsaken the important festival, they celebrated Halloween and reluctantly believed that people beyond the veil could contact their loved ones still living on this night. But Dumbledore over his years as headmaster with the assistance of Harry Potters parents deaths manage to get Halloween seen as great party for children and adults. Even the muggle Christian religions had managed to over the years to keep the importance of the hallows eve although they had shifted the day to 1st of November and renamed it All Souls Days.

Severus chambers and rooms were not the biggest or the best staff quarters, Dumbledore had personally seen to that. The only staff quarters that could be considered worse was Flitch the caretakers. The quarters were the smallest in Hogwarts, damp and cold as they were in the dungeons, the quarters had two rooms consisting of a bedroom with a OnSuite bathroom. The other room although larger than the bedroom admittedly, was also Severus study, living room and dining room with a small kitchenette along one side. Severus had never minded the location of the quarters actually, they were so far away from the main part of Hogwarts that he was left alone. Even the house elves never came down to his rooms, Severus had always thought he was lucky that his childhood had made himself sufficient in running a household. He kept his quarters clean, prepared his own food and washed his own clothes. 

The house elves were judgmental creatures, they loved to serve other magical creatures and especially wizards. But like children in a way, they were easily influences by individuals that they trusted and liked, and they had for a time like Hogwarts herself loved the marauders and Lilly Potter nee Evans. They like most of the inhabitants of Hogwarts and the magical community worshiped the ground that the marauders especially James Potter walked on, and Severus was seen by them as being a sneaky, nasty little bullying toe rag. The house elves like nearly everybody else had made fun of Severus clothes when he was a pupil, never understanding that was all his father could afford to clothe Severus in. When Severus had started as a professor, the house elves had ignored him, if he needed anything done he had to call for them repeatedly till they very reluctantly appeared, after all he had started teaching when he was twenty two and they still remembered Severus the pupil. Over the intervening years Hogwarts and the house elves had come to realize that Severus wasn’t the ogre that he had been painted as by Dumbledore and the other schools staff, but then it was too late for the house elves to mend the broken bridges. Severus just ignored them, if he had to interact with them he was as polite to them as he was to the other school staff, but Severus ensured that his quarters were his domain alone. 

There he could be himself, he never had to worry about the house elves or other people’s judgement on his belongings. His clothes were well worn and serviceable, many of his clothes had been mended over the years. Unlike Remus, he now wasn’t poor, but growing up in poverty that forced your parent to choose between food or heat, paying for a school that refused to give your gifted child a scholarship had conditioned Severus to certain ingrained behaviors. Clothes were worn till they weren’t serviceable, You only brought new belongings when you absolutely had to, books were third or fourth hand when Severus brought them etc.

Severus sat down in his chambers at the dining table that had been set for two people. Everything was as perfect as Severus could get it, for his special guest his father Tobias. Tobias may be a spirit now but to Severus he would always deserve the best especially at tonight’s dinner. The cutlery was silver plated and the dinner service was fine English bone china. The table cloth and dinner mats as were with the candles brand new. The dinner would consist of all his father’s favorite foods, and as Severus sat down and plated the food between their plates, he told his father about all that had happened to him in the past year. And sitting opposite Severus unseen Tobias Snape sat crying, Tobias had always been proud of his son, his career and had been angry that Dumbledore and the magical world had ensured that Severus desired his death. He was angry that Dumbledore and his supporters had judged Severus for his teenager choices, yes he had chosen wrong admittedly! But nobody had been there for Severus when he died, and Severus had spent the rest of his life paying for his mistakes. 

A genial gentleman wearing Victorian clothes appeared and sat next to Tobias, he took his hand and asked “Tobias I offer you my yearly gift! Do you want me to visit him, so he can see the truth from the lies and act upon it before it’s too late?” 

“Who gave you permission, normally you can only let older muggles be influenced by your yearly gift, not young magicals?” Tobias replied

“Time, Fate and Fortune finally listened to me and our friends begging, and are allowing me to this once intervene, they are pessimistic about the outcome they have admitted. It is a sad state of affairs when the muggle community started to find and follow the old magical ways that the magical world have discarded” the man continued “But Tobias it is your decision, even if I intervene it could be too late to save Severus, he may be to set down the road he has decided to travel so far”

“But if there is just a small chance that Severus chooses to live, then I give my blessing and consent for your intervention” Tobias whispered, as he tried to touch his beloved son. With that the man lazily waved his hand as Severus got up from the table, and smiled as Severus shouted out the words in pain “How did a f…king pin get into my foot”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was having a good time with his real friends, joking and laughing in the great hall enjoying the Halloween celebration. All the pupils and staff had dressed up in outlandish costumes, he had spent time escorting the younger pupils trick or treating around Hogsmede with the Professors. He had of course noticed like most of the other inhabitants of the castle, that Snivellous was nowhere to be seen. Sirius and Remus had laughed when Harry had wished that Snivellous could banished permanently to the underworld, when they had entered the great hall for the feast Ginny Weasley the shrew in training, had gone up to Harry and slapped him hard across the face and told him to grow up. Apparently know it all Granger had told her when they returned what she had overheard Harry wishing on Snivellous, Ron had just given him the finger in Hogsmede and said when he grew up, come and find him and then they could be best friends again. Well as Tonks and Remus said to him afterwards, Ron had always been a jealous prat about his wealth and political power. Neville had been the surprise, he just looked at Harry shaken his head and given him the finger as well, Loopy Luna had smiled that infuriating smile and said to him "You will know the truth when he and his friends visit you over the Yuletide holiday, do not be afraid of them........because they only speak and show you the truth and peoples true allegiances" and walked off with Ron the Weasel and Neville, Harry was so glad that he now knew who his true friends and family were, after all if people were with Snivellous and his plans to control him they weren’t with him and his adopted family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore was seething, sitting at the high table on his ornate chair. He had tried ordering Snape to attend the celebration dinner tonight, he could sit and think he was having dinner with his illiterate muggle father any other night. But Severus had just said that he had attended the last six Halloween feasts to ensure Potters safety, now that he was safe Severus could go back to celebrating All Hallows as he wanted to, and as he had before the brat that lived started to attend Hogwarts. 

He had once again in his imposing but homely office tried to get Severus to teach Potter potions, but he had refused. Citing some rubbish about professors not being able to teach, supervise or mark their bonded work, apparently it was a school bylaw from the fourteenth century. He needed Severus to teach Potter, so Potter had to subjugate himself in front of Severus and the school. After all he had ensured that part of the bonding agreement was that except for ‘private situations’ Potter was to subjugate himself every time his bonded was within five feet of him. Dumbledore had been very proud of Remus and how he finally managed to word the clause, it read that Potter when in the same room or space as Severus would have to ask permission to do anything including sitting, standing, speaking or eating, he even had to ask permission to go to the toilet, oh he had given some reason to Remus why he needed the clause written as it was, but really he just wanted the satisfaction and to get his jollies from seeing a dominant having to have permission from his submissive to do anything, and it would also ensure that the hatred Harry felt towards Severus would stay and grow. It also ensured that the influence of his supposed adopted family, Remus and Sirius would not be undermined or broken. He still controlled the Golden Goose, even if he had to get others to do his dirty work for him now.


	4. Yultide visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter tonight, going to bed have a headache - hope you enjoy it and meet my newest character- enjoy

The weeks to the Yuletide holiday seemed to fly past for everybody, and to Harrys overwhelming joy Sirius had managed with Molly to influence Dumbledore to allow him to stay at Grimwald place. For once he would enjoy a family Yuletide that was filled with love, unexpectedly Neville and his intended Loopy Luna had invited Ron, Draco, Hermione and Ginny to spend Yuletide holiday with him. Although Molly and the rest of his family was upset at their decision, they respected it and Harry hoped they would see reason during the holiday celebration, after all Yuletide was no time to distance yourself from your family. The twin George and Fred had both turned up at Grimwald place to spend Yuletide with Harry and their family, they had offered to listen or help Harry at any time he needed it, but Harry explained to them that he was so happy he was with his real extended family now, and not with that coward Snivellous, the twins exchanged a look between themselves and just reiterated their offer. 

It was fun to buy presents for his family, help and listen to Molly rattle on in Grimwald kitchen. But the best moments were listening to his Godfather and partner recount their days at Hogwarts and the pranks they played on other students, especially Snivellous who had apparently cried like a baby in his fifth year when they had pranked him after their OWLS. George looked at Fred and said to Harry that perhaps Sirius, Remus and the other order members memories of their school days had been embellished just a tiny bit, perhaps what the marauders did to other students could be classed as bullying. Fred just shook his head at George and gestured at him to join him in their allotted room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank Merlin thought Fred that they knew some pretty hefty silencing spells and wards, Georges meltdown when Fred had managed to get him to the room was legendary even for him. Their so called mother would be having a heart attack if she heard her son swearing like a muggle fish wife. Fred never realized that there was so many swear words in the muggle English language or that George knew them.

George was pacing angrily around the room, feeling cramped and imprisoned. The room had one double bed which their mother thought they were able to share because they were twins. So they were taking it in turns to sleep on a muggle camping bed each night. 

The room was a smaller guest bedroom on the third floor of Grimwald place, it had that musty and unused smell that rooms have after a long period of disuse. The wallpaper that once had a flower pattern on it, had faded and had started peeling from the walls, their mother had managed to clear Grimwald place of anything that Dumbledore considered an dark artifact, which was most things really. His mother had disposed of magical paintings, the library had been cleared out, and this room now only held a bed and a cheap muggle set of draws and wardrobe. Their mother had even managed to remove and supposedly destroy the fireplace surround because it depicted some scene dark scene from a muggle book called the holy bible. Dumbledore had apparently announced it dark and evil because it showed a naked woman offering a apple to her naked bonded in a lush garden. On the other side of the fire place the same couple were dressed in clothes and walking out into a dessert with a muggle depicted angel guarding a gate. On to of the fire place the panel joining the two side panels had depicted a snake, and it was the snake that Dumbledore had judged to be representative of dark magic, it had apparently been made by a muggle artist called Robert Arondeaux, but now had been destroyed and used as firewood.

That wasn’t the only thing that had been destroyed in his mother’s purge, fueled by Dumbledore’s advise. Severus had at one order meeting stated that Molly’s destruction of Grimwald treasures was like the muggle Nazi book burnings. Nonsense retorted Dumbledore, Molly was only ridding the magical world of dark and evil artifacts, she should be regarded as a hero for standing up to what she believed in. 

Fred did not want to be around when Harry realized the truth regarding his forced bonding, or when he gained his lordships. He was sure that he had heard Kreacher weeping at night whilst sharpening knifes in the basement, after all they understood why Kreacher was almost inconsolable, Grimwald place had been his home and to have it destroyed on the say so of a money grasping group light wizards and witches must feel horrendous.

Fred walked over to George, and just gave him a brotherly hug and just reiterated why they were there, it was to support Harry when he found out the truth about the people he called friends Yuletide eve. Luna had been adamant that Harry would need them, to ground him and that must do everything in their power to get Harry to where he needed to be Yuletide day by muggle means not magical, so Dumbledore and his idiots couldn’t stop the start of Harrys real bonding. To that end she had given then £400 in muggle money, and calmly told them she had booked a muggle device called a Taxi cab to take them to their destination, where ever that was! 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

‘Shit’ thought Severus ‘A week before Yuletide and the start of the holidays, and the muggle NHS had got their hands on him again’, he had not been feeling well for a couple of weeks and had reluctantly asked Neville Longbottom to invite his sons and their friends to his manor for the Yuletide break. 

The injury from the pin that had somehow impaled his foot, had over the weeks from All Hallows got worse. From something that he ignored, after all he had worse injuries during the death eater meetings, it had blossomed as his diabetic consultant said into a diabetic foot ulcer, which might or might not be infected with osteomyelitis an infection of the bone. So he was a prisoner no sorry the term used was patient on the endocrine and diabetic ward. To give the NHS hospital its due, it had taken then two days find a bed available on the NHS equivalent of HMP Parkhurst. The last time he was a prisoner here was seventeen years ago, and the same old dragon of a nurse was still on the ward. She hated him then, and he knew she hated him now, to be fair at the time he had been a nightmare of a twenty two year old patient and been at the end what the NHS system termed red carded from the hospital. But when he had been wheeled onto the ward, the dragon had said nothing, but he knew she recognized him after all perhaps it wasn’t the best or most rational exit from a hospital when you called your consultant all the names under the sun. 

The medical and surgical teams involved in his care had mentioned in passing that he could be hospital for a number of weeks, he had tried to argue that he needed to get back to work in two, three weeks’ time at the most. The doctors had just shaken their heads, the IV antibiotics he was on would most probable have to be given for at least a week, then there was the treatment he would need I the future, the doctors were talking about a least a three week stay in NHS Parkhurst and then at least a month on sick leave, there was no way Dumbledore would allow that. He knew that Dumbledore would ensure that he returned to Hogwarts before the start of the spring term, and then tell the Wolf and everybody else how weak he was, that he needed the inferior muggle system to cure him. No it was for the best to try to get out of here before Dumbledore turned up, he didn’t want to see the aftermath od Dumbledore’s persuasion on the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore was worried, he had no idea where Severus Snape was. It was like he had just disappeared of the face of the earth at present. Usually the tracking charm that Dumbledore used on people worked like the muggles said like a dream, he had reluctantly put one on Severus this holiday to ensure that he did not do something foolish land detrimental to his plans for Harry, and his money and seats.

Dumbledore knew that it was right that he was rewarded for ensuring that the magical world was guided in the right direction. He needed to keep the use and power of Harry Lordship seats, and he and his loyal order members deserved the money that Harry should inherit. Really all his plans for the vanquishing of Voldemort had gone wrong. His plans had included ensuring that Severus, Harry and Voldemort died in the final confrontation, when Harry and Severus had messed up that plan, he had devised another, and this plan had to work. After all his was the light, the beacon for all that was good in this world. 

Thank Merlin, that what side in the muggle second world war and his actions were so deeply hidden, that nobody could find them. If people found out what he had done in the name of the greater good, and then his subsequent persecution of Severus and the Slytherin, then the dementors kiss would not be enough for them. No he had always acted for the greater good, the philosophy was harsh but fair, the least outlay that benefited the most people was the only moral and course of action available. But where was Severus, he could not disappear of the face of the world, he had to be somewhere, perhaps he should keep tabs on his golden goose, and ensure that he didn’t follow Severus lead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had finished his Yuletide shopping, and was sitting in a muggle restaurant in Oxford street, having a snack and drink. When a old man dressed in what appeared to be fancy dressed entered the restaurant. The man started to look around, obviously trying to see someone, and then he’s eye alighted on Harry and he smiled and made his way over to him.

The man pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, now that Harry could see him properly he saw that the man was dressed in very expensive clothes that appeared to be from the Victorian era. The man smiled at the waitress and without bothering to ask Harry ordered high tea for them both. The waitress to Harrys surprise did not turn a hair, and went to full fill his order.

The old man turned tom Harry and introduced himself “Hello Harry Snape nee Potter, have been wanting to meet you for a time now. Although you have never met me, you will know about me and my story, a great writer wrote it down as a little Christmas ghost story. Oh sorry forgot to tell you my name first, how rude of me….its Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge, and for one night of the year I am allowed to help someone see the truth and muggles would say the light like my friend and business partner those years ago”


	5. The night before christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, short chapter I know but felt it was right to stop the story here - enjoy

Harry just looked at the old man and starting laughing “Have to hand it to the twins it’s their best prank yet, how did they get you to dress up in fancy dress costume?....oh merlin, did they believe that I would believe you, Scrooge…..I admit you really look the part, but nobody hear has turned a hair at your appearance…so it means like right.. it’s a set up….hang on! It can’t be the twins…they don’t kno…w any muggle writers………Ah its Sirius and Remus…will have to tell them what a great prank it is….look if you are the famous Mr Scrooge that Dickens wrote about” here Harry made quotation marks around the name “The person you should be haunting and changing their behaviour is one Severus Snape, coward, death eater and known by all as Snivellous….now he is a nasty piece of work alright……….but I give you ten out of ten for effort…..so what’s it’s to be……the…story…was that three ghosts visited you over three nights, and you change your whole life………..yeah it was a nice bit of fantasy that people still like to read……….”Harry continued

Mr Scrooge just smiled, acknowledged the waitress and poured their tea for them and then replied to Harry “Sometimes the person who needs to change their viewpoint is the person who thinks that their viewpoint is right……usually I and my other associates are only allowed to interact with muggles, they are more receptive to see the need for change, Magical people are to entrenched with their superior than thou viewpoint and thinking to really change. But the three immortals that me and my associates work for, wanted to give you a chance and the magical world a chance……..and yes I do understand, that at the moment you think this is a big prank Harry. I do admit to not believing my friend and business associate when he first visited me…that is why we have to use the services of your three visitors, to see what you need to change within you…..now today is for me Christmas eve, and so for the next three nights at the stroke of midnight you will have a visitor to help show you the error of your thinking and hopefully make you start to change your behaviour……….because as Mr Dickens tried to show, tonight as Christmas eve is one of the most magical nights of the year when muggles adults believe in magic, and the children feel the wonderment of the magic…………and me and my associates who were once assisted to experience and find the wonderment of the true gift of charity now try on this one magical night to give this gift to other people in need as it is often wrongly quoted from the Christian holy bible ‘And now these three remain: faith, hope and charity. But the greatest of these is charity’………..I really hope Harry that you can be made to feel and find the gift of charity before it becomes too late” and with that Mr Scrooge got up and left Harry to finish the high tea that he had ordered. When Harry asked the waitress that had served them for the bill for their food, he noticed that there was no mention of the high tea for two on the bill, when Harry questioned, this the waitress just looked at him and replied that Harry must be mistaken, there had never been another man at his table and nobody had ordered or ate a high tea at this table. Harry sighed thinking that when Remus and Sirius organised a prank, they really organised said prank to the last detail. Harry then paid the bill and a tip for the waitress left the restaurant and made his way back to Grimwald place laden down with presents for his family and friends in the order.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry return back to Grimwald place he finished wrapping the presents for his family and friends and placed them under the big Yuletide tree in the front lounge. Harry smiled as he noticed the rest of the presents piled under the tree, and how the tree and the decorations in the room enhanced the happy atmosphere in the room. That evening everybody sat down at the large dinning room table, sharing the meal that Molly had yet again superbly cooked, Harry could tell that his adopted parents especially Molly was devastated by her two youngest children’s betrayal. But they put a brave face on for everybody else, everybody congregated in the lounge after supper, and instead of games that normally everybody would play, individuals started to reminisce about their lives. Sirius regaled them all with more stories about his father and the marauders childhood at Hogwarts, and how his parents had fallen in love. Molly and Arthur told everyone how they had met, and how lucky they had felt when Bill was born a powerful wizard, not that they would love any of their children less if they were squibs. But Arthur said that they had always thanked Merlin and lady magic that all their children were wizards or witches. The family and group of friends all ended up singing and playing games, and just before midnight everybody made their excuses and went to bed. Fred ambushed Harry on the way to their bedrooms and reiterated that the twins would be there for Harry if he needed them. Harry congratulated him on the prank they had played in the restaurant that afternoon, Fred just looked at him as if he was crazy. It was then that Harry knew he was right, the prank had been set up by Remus and Sirius, he would have to congratulate them tomorrow morning.

Harry changed and climbed wearily into his bed, and quickly fell asleep thinking about how lucky he was to have real family and friends to support and protect him from Snivellous and Dumbledore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; The stockings were hung by the Chimney with care, in hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there; and the clock struck midnight at Grimwald place and Harry was woken by the laughing of a merry giant on his sleigh. “Harry Potter, I am the ghost of Christmas pasts and will be your escort tonight through time ages past……….come quickly and climb on my carriage, because we must be on our way” and Harry put on his dressing gown and joined the laughing giant on his sleigh and away they went apparently through the window of the his bedroom….to adventures and times of years gone past.


	6. The unkindest cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies - the first adventure with Harry and his guide hopefully next chapter, when my muse gets into gear and allows me to write the chapter I want to, secondly sorry trickster32 have slightly changed what I told you I would, this hopefully means a better story line! Be warned major Dumbledore bashing especially last part of chapter (forced castration scene), be warned and enjoy

Severus wasn’t happy at all, what a bloody awful Yuletide, not only was he stuck in NHS Parkhurst, but his muggle paternal cousins had hunted him down, after years of looking for him apparently and worse of all the family lived near him in the next big town next to the one he lived in. Apparently it had taken them years to track him down, but as the old dragon had helpfully informed him, when they put her sister in law on to finding something or someone, then she was like her nick name a Rockviller, clamped her bloody teeth in and wouldn’t let go till she found what she was looking for.

It just happened to be his luck that Rockviller had tracked him down to here, and the dragon and him were related. Which meant that not only did she run the NHS Parkhurst like an army camp when she was on duty, but that most people listen to her, and even the some of the newer consultants’ were wary of her.

One good point at being related to the dragon, was that she was banished to the other end of the ward when she was on duty. But did that mean she kept out of his business, no of course he couldn’t be so lucky! From only having his sons, their friends, the unspeakable Rockwood and Moody concerned about him, and he could manage them very nicely thank you. He now had a whole brand new family with additions from the Rockviller’s family that had decided he didn’t know what was best for him. To give the wards staff their due here, they could give certain people he knew a run for their money for ensuring his compliance with their manipulations. When he had stated that there was no way he could follow the consultants instructions, and not work for the foreseeable future, and that he would have to just self-discharge against medical advice, a young male Indian CSW had so helpfully dropped that bombshell in front of his cousin the dragon. Oh the little shit hadn’t named names, he didn’t have to did he as dragon knew who he meant straight away. Seeing her striding down the corridor that separated the two ends of the ward towards him, he knew meant very bad news for the poor sod she was going to give a dressing down to, which he found out meant him. Now he always had a healthy dose of fear of both Dumbledore and Voldemort and some others, but she eclipsed them all. And Moody and his sons who were visiting him were absolutely awe struck, Ron had just commented “Now, we know where you get your teaching attitude from, thank merlin she’s not one of our professors!” and the rest of his visitors including Draco agreed whole hearted with him. 

So here he was stuck following the bloody consultant teams orders and being good, well he had ensured that if he was miserable here then the dragon would share his misery. Her youngest brother’s ( he was almost the same age as him) mother in law had let slip the information that his cousins family were all diabetics, oh not insulin dependent diabetics like him, but either tablet or diet controlled and all the siblings had very sweet teeth. So if had to endure hell with everybody’s coddling of him on this ward, then he ensured the dragon couldn’t indulge in her sweet tooth. For a Endocrine and diabetic ward the amount of sweets, chocolates’ etc. they had stashed away was legendry throughout the hospital, and he had made sure that the Dragon was forbidden from having any all for her own good of course, well Severus thought you had to take your revenge and pleasure where you could in this life! Well at least he didn’t have to worry about Dumbledore’s reaction at present, as he didn’t know where he was. 

‘Oh shit!’ thought Severus, how had Dumbledore found out where he was, this was not going to bode well for him or the poor ward staff, who he would admit he was growing quite fond off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well thought Moody and Severus together “I wasn’t expecting that”, everybody else including the rest of Severus newly found extended family, ward patients and hospital staff that had been privileged to see Dragon in action thought personally that she was going mellow in her older age. Dumbledore had at least been admitted to St Mungo’s breathing and all his extremities attached and moving. But as Dragons brother was heard to comment to one of the porters who just happen to be passing “It was the first time he had seen every woman present closing their legs and grimacing in imaginative pain at Dumbledore’s predicament” and the porter just nodded his head in agreement.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore couldn’t believe the nerve of the muggle witch who claimed to be Snivellous cousin oh she would pay for her actions. But he now knew that he couldn’t even approach Severus now to say good day without “His f….king head being separated from his f…king body” according to Severus older cousin. When he tried to complain to the hospital management about the incident that had happened on the ward, they had banned him for his unruly and offensive behaviour. Then had the audacity to say nobody had witnessed Severus cousin attacking him, but everybody there had apparently seen him verbally and physically attacking the very ill patient one Severus Snape. Well he would just have to ensure that Harry hatred of Snivellous grew, and that would so easy when Severus personal presence was not there, perhaps Severus supposed illness had done him a favour after all! It just depended how his loyal supporters ensured Harry knew about Severus condition. 

But the actions of Severus cousin. Oh they had mended his broken bones re-growing them with Skel grow potion, which had led to three days of immense pain whilst all the bones in his body grew, as you cannot take any pain potions whilst the Skel grow potion works on the body. 

 

All he had done was to order Severus for his own good to stop being a drama queen and return to Hogwarts to brew the potions for the infirmary and patrol the castle during the Yuletide break. He had informed Severus that he was a hypochondriac and feeling sorry for himself, so he had a small wound on his foot it would heal with magic, he was a wizard for Merlin’s sake. No Dumbledore had loudly explained to him, Severus needed to go to St Mungo’s where he would see proper people with proper illnesses not muggle made up ones. A uppity muggle who apparently was one of the top consultants in the NHS for Endocrine and Diabetes management, had tried to tell him to leave the hospital, a muggle tell him what to do, what was the world coming to.

One of Severus supposed muggle cousins and Moody tried to get him to leave before he was thrown out, as if muggles had the power to do anything against the most powerful and important wizard light lord living. When the doors at the entrance of the ward were flung open and an old Crone flew down the corridor toward Severus bed. Dumbledore being polite of course introduced himself to the bitch, she would soon swoon like most other women at his feet he had thought. 

She did have the manners to listen to his reasonable explanations of his actions, after the ‘muggle consultant’ and one of the ‘muggle security guards’ gave their interpretation. She then turned to Severus and asked him politely if he was the arsehole that he used to work for. Severus meekly nodded yes, she then used language that he never would have thought a British lady should know to tell him that Severus had terminated his employment, and to ensure he did not approach Severus or his family within throwing distance because next time she would remove his head from his body (Add the expletives please), and then opened the patients bay balcony door and threw him out the door by hexing him so hard in the balls that the momentum carried him though the door. He would never forget the laughter and congratulatory clapping etc. as he fell to the floor, luckily he survived the fall from the tenth story of the building by landing in some of the hospital planted hawthorn bushes. He had lost consciousness then and the next thing he knew he was at St Mungo’s in pain having to endure the re-growing of most of his bones and being intense pain. At least nothing else could go wrong and out of his control, his plans to ensure that the light side controlled by him got Harrys money and political seats couldn’t be stopped or go awry. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts trying to find a way to delegate to the other professors not only his own bloody work but now Severus as well. He had tried to order the house elves to clear out severus quarters and throw his old crap away. Showing Severus that he had the upper hand, if Severus was not going to work at Hogwarts then he would ensure that his prized processions were dust as the muggles said. But the house elf butler, had informed him that Severus quarters could not be cleared by anybody. Because apparently Severus had life long tenure at Hogwarts, no the house elves had warded Severus rooms using their own magic so nobody not even him could get in them except Severus himself.

Well the cretins that were the professors of this school would quickly volunteer to work harder for him, all of the Hogwarts staff except for the house elves and Flitwick were in the order and believed the sun shone out of his backside. He would have dismissed Flitwick but due to the fact he was a goblin and the best dueller there was except for Severus himself, Flitwick family had ensured he had tenure and teaching position for as long as he wanted them, just like Severus. 

So he was chairing the emergency staff meeting, and listening to Poppy and Minerva bemoaning the fact that Snivellous had resigned his position immediately. Poppy even agreed with Dumbledore’s view point. Severus was a hypochondriac that was being coddle by the free muggle health care system. Diabetes as every reputable British medi healer knew was a made up muggle condition, ridiculous really the things these muggles healers thought of. Dumbledore knew he count on Poppy’s support, after all he had ensured that her father escaped the repercussions of the second muggle world war that he got mixed up in, and she had then helped him over the years with certain situations. That if anybody found out, would mean the dementors kiss for her, Dumbledore was always glad that he ensured he kept the Auror and legal leaders in his pocket. Madame Bones couldn’t kiss his boots fast enough when he popped into her office at the ministry.

The floo chimed and Moody the idiot (Dumbledore couldn’t stand the retired auror, but he was useful at times) and asked to step though. Dumbledore gave him permission to do so, and Dumbledore was sure he saw Moody smirking for once in his life when he informed the room that “Albus, I have been asked to inform you and give you the formal resignation letter of Dr S Snape of applied mathematics and potion master first class” here Moody put on the desk in front of Albus and the other staff members a formal typed out letter “with a message from his oldest cousin, and I quote her exact words ‘tell that dick head that if he even thinks of speaking to my cousin I will publicity castrate him outside the ministry of magic and burn his balls in front of him and stick his cock in his mouth so he can fuck himself while I remove his head from his body as I promised him I would gladly do on Severus ward’” She seemed a little bit Irate Albus when she threw you from that tenth floor balcony door just by using wandless magic”

“Yes! Moody first of all she got me unawares and blindsided and secondly I would never hex or hit a lady, even if it was justified” Albus responded to Moody

“Oh nearly forgot this Poppy” Moody said as he pulled out of his pocket another type written envelope with the name of a well-known top notch muggle accountant “One of Severus other cousins who runs a profitable business, got his accounting firm to bill Hogwarts infirmary for all the brewing that Severus has done for you over the years, apparently it starts in his third year attendance. Oh the accountant did say to mention to you Albus, that you most probably forgot that the brewing of the infirmary and Hogwarts potions for the residents use was not covered in his employment contract, and you wouldn’t want to knowingly underpaid a member of staff for helping you out, Severus cousins Gringotts account number is in the accompanying letter, the Goblins apparently helpfully opened a account just for him so you pay the money owed to Severus straight in there. Seeing he is indisposed at present, oh Rockviller his wife did say to pass on that Severus extended family wishes you a happy Yule” Moody then turns to leave, puts his hand up as in thought turns back round and continues “Oh yes, you have till the first of January to pay, or then there will be a fifty percent added surcharge to the bill for late payment. Merry Yuletide everyone, see you after the holidays” and as mention previously no body in the room was expecting that!

The meeting soon broke up afterwards, with no real way forward or solution to the problems that Severus the selfish little creep had left Hogwarts in. By unspoken agreement the Medi witch, Minevera McGonagall and Remus Lupin stayed behind. Minevera cleared her throat and gently asked Albus “Is there nothing that can be done, perhaps …………….” 

“No, Minevera I am afraid that the medi witch who castrated me as I lied helpless in St Mungo’s used a dark cutting hex with a cursed blade, she removed everything, the whole hog; she removed my balls, penis and scrotum, and then sealed my urethra so I would never be able to urinate again, the only way for me to empty my bladder is for me to permanently use the bladder emptying spell. The constant pain that I get from the groin area is immense and permanent, apparently the bitch has ensured that I will feel the castration pain for the rest of my life, and never feel that I have fully voided by bladder………………..She purposely woke me up on my last night’s stay at St Mungo’s, used a silencing spell, bound me tightly to the bed and slowly bit by bit cut away at my gentiles till there was nothing left, and then she cursed me that every time I empty my bladder or have as she put it carnal thoughts I will feel again the exact pain and sensation of the castration…………..and then she must have returned later that night! Because every night I start to dream of having amazing sex with a beautiful witch and the pain and sensations slowly start again” 

“Remus looked at the other three and asked why Albus hadn’t told anyone else of his forced castration and Poppy answered him “In international wizarding law, nobody can be forcibly castrated against their will…….It came about due to a dark religious muggle sect that invaded magical culture at the end of the nineteenth century when Dumbledore had just come back from taking the grand tour………….The Skoptsy religious cult believed and promoted the castration of its members both muggle and wizarding, the Great Seal as it was known is the removal of everything, the little seal just the testis…………..well it became illegal in the wizarding world to practice the Skoptsy religion, and to stop impressionable wizards from becoming members, a law was passed that if a wizard or witch had the great or little seal performed on them then they lost all rights and status as a magical individual………… they are known as the no family nameless, the chief warlock of the Wizengamot confiscates all their processions…………they are branded on the forehead, sold to the highest bidder, their wand is snapped as they are prohibited to do magic……………..read or write, own processions, they wear a goblin made metal collar and wrist bands, the collar has a ring fastened on the fount so they are leashed in public and two rings on the back of the collar where there wrists are fixed when they are not doing there keepers wishes……………They are not allowed to eat with other people, use furniture………….they have to ask permission to sit, eat, sleep and complete bodily functions…………………they have to be by international law muzzled at all times when in public and they have no right to wear clothes………………some owners allowed their castratus to wear robes, some just were allowed to wear a small apron to cover their groins…………….other keepers made them walk around naked…………….in fact the old slaves and house elves have more rights than a castratus has………..” 

“So if it were to become public knowledge that Albus is castrated then he will be declared a non-person and lose everything…………….so we are keeping his secret………after all he has done so much for us for everybody” Minevera concluded 

“I will be eternally grateful for the risk you are all taking, after all of it was ever to be found out that you harboured a known castrated wizard………………then you are talking of a public whipping, one stroke for every month that you have known…………I will never be able to repay you enough”

“But, why would we be punished for not informing anybody about your condition, Albus? Surley it is not right………….not moral…….?” Remus asked

“Well you see in the early twentieth century, there were a number of heirs and men from wealthy families, when the law was sadly passed the families at first tried to insist that the men had been kidnapped and then castrated…………….but when the Wizengamot in its wisdom dismissed that excuse the families tried to hide their sons…………..so a law had to be passed reluctantly…….so that people would turn in these deviants………..there were a lot of parents flogged for hiding their offspring’s shame……….” Albus concluded.

“Do you know who the chief warlock was at the time Albus, I mean you was a young man then, surely you remember the person whose fault this barbaric law was passed?” asked Remus

“I can’t really remember” answered Dumbledore, knowing full well that it had been him who had when he returned from his grand tour had with expert manoeuvring become the youngest chief warlock ever, and the money he got from the men who he sold and the wealth that he confiscated had been needed for him to afford to do the things he needed to do and to live the lifestyle he desevered and wanted. How appropriate that Dumbledore and his friends were running scared from one of the first unjust laws that he had passed.


	7. Is this the world we created

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have nicked part of this chapter from one of my other fics and doctored it a bit, sorry - more angst I the next chapter as harry sees sides to people he thought he knew - enjoy

“HOLD ON TIGHT! DON’T WANT YOU TO FALL OFF, ESPECIALLY NOT IN THE BLITZ BLACKOUTS! NEVER FIND YOU AGAIN, AND FATE WOULD HAVE MY HIDE AGAIN HARY” the Ghost shouted to Harry, as they were squeezed though the Doctor Who Vortex used in the credits of the television show. Harry found it disconcerting to find himself travelling with a Hagrid jovial look alike. When at last they stopped safety on the ground thank Merlin. Harry asked his burning question of the Ghost “What did you mean again? loose many people then? “Harry asked sarcastically not expecting he answer he got “Just one, two a hundred! Lost count when it above fifty Harry, its hard work steering the sleigh anything can happen and usually does! I mean between me and you, the management doesn’t really mind the loss, expectable wastage and all that. It’s just that the form filling takes so loooong now, how did it happen? Was the person made aware of the risks of such travel? Ah before I forget, can you sign this disclaimer that your relatives wont sue us or management if you just happen to fall down the Pompeii volcano, accidently drown whilst in Athens, be shot into a dying sun on a Betazoid spaceship, just helps if there is a problem down the line! I blame the European health and safety act myself. Never had this problem before about ensuring customers knew the risks before embarking on a trip in time, but now with the sue first and ask questions later culture we have………..look if you could just………..last year was an accident, told her not to antagonise St Georges Dragon, but what did the silly cow do……..If you could…………” and Harry did what any good British person would do ensure the above conversation was recorded on the cloud somewhere from his mobile phone, better to be safe than sorry, then he signed the form.

“Great Harry, good job mate! Nice you sign the three ghost agreement, I have a approx. 95% get the client back breathing success rate, Ghost of the Present has almost a 100% success rate shame about Tasmania on boxing day! Oh well can’t be helped………..It’s ghost of Christmas future or death, having to pull him from his regular job here and on disc world………..means he gets a bit forgetful……….takes his eye of the ball………doesn’t believe in coddling people, you get on his horse or whatever you take your chance…………..mind you must be doing something right now………after his little re-education programme on the safety of time travel with mortals, his success rate has increased from 25% returnees breathing to 50.1% in hundred years………..yep everything’s in order now for the auditors!............now Harry, don’t worry you can’t alter anything when we stop to look, it’s like strolling around a big pensive…….you see, hear and smell etc. what’s going on,,,,,,,but the participants won’t be able to see or interact with you…..neat really! Now because your trip in the past is a long one some of the scenes from peoples pasts life’s will be out of order…..and the deer need refreshments….come on then lets get inside Marble Arch Marks and Spencer…..” and with that Harry follows the ghost into the store and upstairs to the café.

They went and sat down next to two wizards dressed in robes transfigured into muggle clothing, Harry was surprised to realise that he was sitting beside his father James Potter listening to an older wizard and then he became engrossed in the story the wizard was telling.

“Ever heard lad the muggle poem, from their second world war well the poem is in fact  
First they came for the Jews  
And I did not speak out  
Because I was not a Jew  
Then they came for the communists  
And I did not speak out  
Because I was not a communist  
Then they came for the trade unionists  
And I did not speak out  
Because I was not a trade unionist  
Then they came for me  
And there was no one left  
To speak for me (martin niemoller 1892-1984), and that lad almost describes the story of Albus Dumbledore’s rise to power, and by boy, my story starts in 1860, born to wealthy middle class family, well known light members or Luxians, we owned the world. Muggles were backwards, uncivilized to us, our leaders the ministry at the time kept our societies separate, but there was cross over for us well to do, young rich wizards, not witches obviously they were bonded as soon……well as soon as possible, old Luxian saying, an only good witch, mute, well trained, pregnant or dead, or another spare the rod on a witch, you spoil the witch. Well we knew the Dumbledore’s who didn’t, they had fallen on hard times by then, Albus father given the kiss when Albus was 15 for killing 20 local muggle boys for torturing his sister, well the strange thing at the time, Albus was there, his brother and father were elsewhere at the time, well old man ramblings boy, father got the kiss, Albus sister now like a backward child, brother never spoke to Albus really after that, called him a coward after the fathers trail, Albus just looked at him and said ‘my dear boy, father did it for the greater good, please respect his wishes’ well we attended Hogwarts in 1871, graduated in 1878, well no matter what you are told Albus only got two NEWTS…… magic creatures, and transfiguration. Well from then to the beginning of the century three of us me, Albus and a loner call Gelbert, went on the grand tour. Europe, Russia, saw sights never want to see again, saw the Russian Tsar drive the Jews out, made whole families and communities leave with only what they could carry, and money got from selling everything else, a lot left to go to the Americas. Well I came back in 1890, married a lovely little witch, as you know had four children, they had…..never mind not important, look I know…..too much to ask, but ….you know if you, when you hear of my …ah …death…will you try to contact them discreetly of course, let them know I love them, wished the last….well since they left missed them all the time……Well settled down, became a shop keeper of all things loved it, did well…..well didn’t hear from Albus till it was 1912, maybe Beltane 1914, any way he seemed to come back from the continent just before the start of the First muggle world war. Well it made sense the things he said, had to keep the two societies separate, Muggles to violent, too technological in front of us, would over run our community, would destroy what they didn’t know…….So society, we closed our doors for a better saying, then Albus started saying things, Claudians were evil, he had seen things in Europe, had seen how evil they were, how they practiced black magic, forbidden magic. They weren’t worth food, they were vermin, should be put down……… but the thing is, knew it was Albus and he was saying these things, but you never heard him saying these things. Could never pin it on him….. and well, he was so plausible, believable, spoke with authority. When people questioned him, well he produced his academic achievements starting with Hogwarts, ha had 12 outstanding NEWTS…..look I know what you are saying, I know it was lies, but he had the paperwork, he….sort of made us forget the truth, can’t explain it, bonded hated him, didn’t like him, wouldn’t have him in our house, she died quite suddenly Muggle flu 1919, strange she was the only one I know to even catch it, strange thing life, still miss her. Well he had his masters in transfiguration, Charms tried to say he had a potions masters but Bexley called him out another one who had an accident, brain injury, vegetable I think the muggles called it. Well he was in the Luxian society so knowledgeable, terrible really but by the end of 1918 all the old committed Claudian families banished to the muggle world, they could only take the clothes on their back, the ministry kept the money supposedly for the betterment of society.  
The old wizard sat back, James got him another drink, two drinks Harry saw his farther buy from the muggle counter, well after a period he continued. Well the big muggle war it had scared us, we withdrew further, suddenly Albus had convinced us, that dark creatures had to be controlled as they were with the beasts dangerous, stupidly we believed him, The Lords started to pass the laws, to control them, next thing is, well you had to pay for Education, that meant only the right sort or rich went to Hogwarts, it was free up to then. Then suddenly the Healthcare you had to pay for, because we didn’t realize the old Claudians and dark creatures had funded and sponsored Hogwarts and St Mungo’s so everybody could have an education and healthcare. Well you can imagine there was an outcry, people were furious, wanted the old Claudians back, but they had gone, Albus even said the muggles had killed them, well when they we were about to lynch him there was that unfortunate accident between him and Gelbert, his sister died, stray spell apparently, well…..everybody felt so sorry for him, except Aberforth his brother, said the only day he would be happy was when he could spit on his grave, and the only reason he was going to attend his funeral was to stick a stake in his heart to make sure he didn’t rise again, well one of the vamps said shouldn’t bother, because they were going to make sure he stayed dead silver stake wrapped in wood, before anybody else could…and the werewolves, didn’t think its possible. Can’t blame the supposed dark creatures and beasts for hating him and us, what we have done!......Well when the funeral for his sister had taken place, suddenly it made sense for families to pay for healthcare and education, it was really a family’s duties……. Shamed to say this, Malfoys, Blacks and others considered grey set up scholarships, paid for wards at St Mungo’s tried to do something to help the poor, well we had been by that time it was like nearly no it was over twenty years since the Claudians left, well…..society didn’t see the need.  
Well Albus had been disappearing into the muggle world, now this is strange, 1932 he left for muggle Germany, rumored he had left a muggle serving girl pregnant, I think the name of the girl was….oh come on……what was it, YES! I REMEMBER GAUNT, well apparently, the family she had worked for when they found out she was caught as we used to say, made Albus marry her, normally they wouldn’t have bothered but she was the Butlers daughter, a favorite above and below stairs, and didn’t have the full shilling, too young as well…… well apparently he married her, then left her to starve on the streets. When the muggles fond her, well she was dead, and her son somewhere in the muggle world. They never found the child, she had changed his name apparently to his……well what he called himself to them…..Riddle, that’s it Riddle, the name was riddle…. Well when the muggle authorities came looking for him, Albus called the families liars, and promptly disappeared to Germany till late 1944.  
Well the muggles were furious, it was a difficult few years with them till the beginning of the second muggle world war, well after that ended Albus returned, told us that he was very respected, that he had imprisoned Gelbert, after a duel, the muggles loved him, the girl he said had been a mistake, the muggles had made a mistake, wasn’t him that caught the girl.  
Well after 1945, I knew someone in the ministry, the muggles government held out an olive branch, Albus well he made us see sense so we thought, muggles you can’t trust them, look at what they have done, killed millions, dropped bombs, imprisoned and tortured whole cultures. I mean…. When, we heard the muggles had dropped two bombs that destroyed a country well we were scared, if they were that technologically advanced well as Albus made us see….they would kill us, like they had the killed the Claudians.  
Well suddenly after a bit of peace between us and the muggles and their government, some prominent families, they wanted to start at least talking with the muggle government, it seems…..well it seems silly now, but Albus, who by this time had a lot of power had, behind the scenes well he advised the lords, that….well, if we started to speak with the muggle government then our traditions, laws would be abolished, and they believed him….because as he said the muggles were backward compared to us, he knew about muggles, well some of the families, they said the muggles now were more tolerant, worship and followed many different traditions, apparently many different cultures now reside in muggle society, as long as all individuals saw the elected government as head of the country. Well they would help us…..to integrate, now quite a few of us, and I am one of them at that time, suddenly wanted to join the muggles…..can you believe to be able to vote, have a chance to change things, feel that we belong, have free education, healthcare because some of us who had contacts outside of our society we saw what the muggles had…….well then Voldemort suddenly happened, I waited for as long as possible, but when the aurors started to throw their weight around a bit too much, I got my family out…….just in time. Albus managed to link the apparently dark families, you know the snakes with Voldemort and we believed them evil…..now I don’t know if this is true, but the rumor is that if the sorting hat was given free reign most of the muggle born would end up in the snake house, because the attributes of the house, of forward thinking, bettering yourself are what muggles are for the most part brought up to do, it is expected for most muggles to do better than their parents.  
So now my story has brought me here, facing death, wondering how we Luxians got it so wrong. I mean Voldemort has been trying to overthrow the Luxians for some time now, but he is evil and insane, what his followers do. There is a young Slytherin, name of Snape youngest potion master for years, he foolis…no he had to join to get the sponsor to pay for his potions masters…..rumor in knockdown alley was that Dumbledore blocked him getting support from a light sponsor or potions master……….he was nearly killed I’ve been told, he was led to a werewolf by a group of his peers who made him believe that 3rd year Huffle puff was going down to the shrieking shack……..and Albus did nothing to the lads……..wrong all wrong if you ask me………lad lost his beloved father Tobias when he was sixteen, seventeen never had no guidance from then……well this lad may have taken the Dark Mark….but we know he is working for the muggle government……..giving them information, saving muggles and the undesirable magical in society. He’s nearly died by all accounts, saving families and children……he’s doing more on one hand than Dumbles supposed order is…now he is a real hero to us in the resistance, the ones neutral trying to get the poor and undesirables out of magical Britain…..Before I tell continue my life story, I tell you what happened to the Richmond heir, thank god he’s got a kid, I know old Snape got his bonded and son out, to France I think, it’s what they have done to Richmond, well the aurors doing that to a well-connected family, nobody’s safe, fucking nobody boy. The aurors came took him in middle of the night, aurors, that b…. well auror Black and another, arrested him, suspected to be a death eater, that’s was the reason to bring him in. well when those bastards had him in the holding cells, they mind raped him, sodermised him, apparently Black’s partner use his, well you can guess and it wasn’t his wand, beat him till blacked out, then started again, had striped him by this time, to find the apparent dark mark, of course there’s none, hasn’t been new death eaters for at least two or three years, too dangerous for them to be marked, instant death sentence for your family and friends if a Dark Mark is found on your arm. When Dumbledore didn’t get the answers he wanted, and they had to let him go, well before they let him go, Dumbledore stamped so hard on his balls, he’ll never father another child again. When the Richmond family got him home, Abracus took one look at his son, and sent Richmond bonded and son far away, assumed name and everything, and nobody blames the family, well to give them their due, the Richmonds with the rest of that lot are trying to help, get people out as well their own kids and assets, and nobody blames them. We have an underground to France, and by muggle means, we think the Muggle British Government are helping on the quiet, yeah! That’s the only way, we can get families and people muggle passports quickly, and with little paperwork. We go to a local of couple muggle post offices, keep changing where we go, have to. Post office send paperwork off, no money changes hands, we have this special code on the paperwork. Returned in two days, passports, the passports are usually muggle French says the residents of Claudians and muggle transport tickets (usually Euro Star) for travel in the next couple of days, we get the families out of the alley, and on the train, and then their safe out of this hellhole. Now I’ll continue telling you my story boy, and how I fell in love and continued to followed that fucking psychopath. 

Albus has used his position in society, and the fear of Voldemort and his supporters, to allow the aurors and ministry officials like Umbridge to use their power to break and put the ordinary and not so ordinary in line with the official policy, look son, what happened in Diagon alley today, I understand what the mother was trying to do. Umbridge won’t let that go, the boy’s father maybe mother will be imprisoned, the kids put in an orphanage, no what happened to Richmond’s boy it was a lesson, and we’ve learned it. You want to survive, keep your head down, keep the status quo, after all boy what can the muggle government do, what can they do.  
And with that the wizard gave Harry’s father a piece of parchment, James seemed to memorize the address, and then burned the parchment, thanked the wizard. Harry and the his guide followed his father who went to his mater and Pater and told them about the wizard, next they saw the Harrys grandparents sponsoring four orphan kids that their parents had apparently accidently died in custody. 

Suddenly Harry was watching another scene, he saw his father and mother standing in line greeting mourners attending his parents funeral wake. Then Dumbledore told his father that the old wizard apparently called Mercury was dead. James after the funeral wake and after Harrys mother had gone to bed, sat down at the dining room table and cried for his parents and Mercury deaths then started talking to nobody and said out loud “I now know the magical society is in deep trouble, and that old bastard has sent me a subtle message. Oh my god, I have to get Lilly to agree for us to leave Britain with Harry, to anywhere, because I know that Dumbledore and his order is just as bad if not worse than Lord Voldemort’s”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> If you get a chance, and visit Berlin and want to know more about the Nazi period, visit the topography of terror.


	8. Past is a distant palce to visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains ideas from a number of fanfiction stories on this and other sites, one such author is sevlanderexplorer and Elizabeth snape and the story eight. This chapter is major Dumbledore, maurader etc bashing big time - so once again if you love or like the characters please do not read and get upset with me- for the rest of hopefully you will enjoy this chapter!

Harry stood by his father not quite sure of what he feelings were, he had always been told that his parents and especially his father James had supported Dumbledore and his order 100 percent. Why had his father been talking to the older wizard Mercury in a muggle store restaurant in secret, Harry found himself starting to question what he had been taught about the past. It couldn’t be true what that old wizard Mercury had told his father about Snivellous, he had always been told that Snivellous was a death eater coward who had only started to aid the order because of him ratting out to Voldemort the prophecy concerning him. Everybody knew that Dumbledore was a Light Lord and good, he was the grandfather that Harry never had, Dumbledore had believed that everybody deserved a second chance that was why Snivellous had been able to brainwash Dumbledore into forcing them to bond. Oh he wasn’t speaking to Dumbledore at present but he knew in his heart of heart that he had forgiven Dumbledore, no the old wizard had what the muggles called dementia, he had it all wrong definitely. IT WAS SNIVELLOUS WHO WAS EVIL THROUGH AND THROUGH, as his godfather and partner had explained Snivellous had everything in life, all the chances but he had just wanted power, glory but he had been just a coward that had run to Dumbledore and pulled the wool over the wonderful wizards eyes. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he found himself back in the sleigh with the Ghost of Christmas past and going through the Doctor Who Vortex again, the sleigh stopped and they were in Hogwarts grounds.

The Ghost just beckoned Harry forward thought the walls, and they found themselves in Deputy Headmistress McGonagall Office, where she was canning a young pupil. The male student was bent over the end of her desk, and every time she used the cane on the pupil she hit him harder, she appeared to reluctantly stop the punishment after the twelve strike of the cane and Harry wondered what on earth the pupil had done to warrant the harsh punishment, the Deputy Headmistress then told the pupil “One day Snape, I will break you and you will cry when I finish punishing you, believe me I know that the only way you will learn your rightful place and be truly sorry for your behaviour is when I have broken you and you leave here crying, now get out my sight and remember the detention with that squib Flitch tonight, perhaps he can get you to see that you are nothing being born to a squib and an illiterate muggle father. You are nothing and will be nothing” and with that a young Severus dressed in the Hogwarts uniform of Slytherin got up politely composed himself and left the room.

Harry and the ghost followed Severus out the door where a younger Huffle puff student stood waiting for him “Snape, did she punish you harshly because of me? I didn’t mean for you to take the blame for hexing the marauders that the last time, and I would have confessed to hexing them, but everybody knows that the professors won’t believe that they make everybody weaker or younger than them lives a living hell! And what they did to …………….” The boy cried out, stopping Severus as he started to go down the stairs to the great hall  
“Johnson, looks it’s alright McGonagall did nothing but give me a couple of detentions with Flitch and a nasty lecture…nothing else happened, let’s go to supper” and with that the two boys proceeded to enter the great Hall. Harry followed them and found the marauders including Remus laughing about how Snivellous looked and the rags he wore with his father shouting to another Gryffindor lad “Hey Frank! The house elves wear better clothes than Snivellous, hey Snivellous cant your parents afford decent clothes” Severus just shook his head in aspiration and carried on to the Slytherin table to have his supper. The room slowly blacked out, and when the light was restored Harry could see that they were in the caretakers Flitches Office, where Flitch had Severus laid out on the couch and was applying a cream to Severus bare backside, Flitch shook his head and commented “Severus, you have to at least cry when the old cat starts with the cane! Just take one stroke and breakdown. Jesus, Merlin and all their saints the welts she’s given you this time! every time she canes you she uses more force lad, she’s determined to break you, look pleas…..”

“No Flitch! I know you mean well, I really know you mean well but I will not give the witch the satisfaction of knowing that she is breaking me…..My da! In the war was in one of special regiments, he don’t ever really talk about it….but if could fight the Nazi’s and be part of the regiment that liberated some of the camps, then I can stand a little pain………nothing has or will break my da and I will not let an old witch break me……….I have too much what you would call muggle working class pride! She can beat me till I die…………but she won’t see me broken Mr Flitch…….she won’t!” and Flitch just tutted and shook his head as kept applying the cream to Severus mangled behind.

The ghost of Christmas past showed more parts of Severus Snape’s and his father and friends Hogwarts career, Harry was there when Sirius followed the plan of Remus Lupin and led him to the shrieking shack to confront a fully formed werewolf! Harry nearly defecated himself when he came face to face with a transformed werewolf that was definitely trying to kill Severus. His father appeared at the just the right time and pushed Severus out of the way, and he listened in horror when Dumbledore made Severus make the vow of secrecy regarding Remus condition and then gave him two weeks detention. Harry couldn’t believe it when Dumbledore informed Severus that he owed his father a life debt and awarded him a month’s detention with Flitch. Harry found out that the detention had been increased to three months by McGonagall with another canning, when he mouthed off to her over the marauders and Dumbledore’s treatment of him. Then the Ghost led Harry to the marauder’s dormitory where he listened horrified, when they laughed about the great wolfing prank they had executed on Snivellous. Had his father really said that the only good Snivellous was a dead Snivellous. 

Harry vomited when he saw his father and Godfather prank Severus during their OWL exams, to ridicule a young man by exposing his privates for all to see, and then making evil comments about his muggle heritage. But what had made Harry vomit was the reaction of the rest of Hogwarts. Most of the other Pupils, Professors, the Headmaster and even his wonderful saintly mother Lilly Potter had openly laughed at him and then continued with the outright bullying for the rest of the term. Alright thought Harry, Severus should not have called his mother a mud blood, but for her to end their friendship was just wrong, then he heard her boasting to her friend that she had got rid of the snivelling snake now he wasn’t any use to her, and she could concentrate on catching one James Potter. Harry saw Severus lock himself away in his Slytherin dormitory for the rest of the term, it was only a Regulas Black who he knew was his Godfathers younger brother that tried to ensure that Severus ate.

Harry witnessed for himself the lavish and wealthy lifestyle that his father and Sirius had, and the fact that when Sirius had left the Black family in their fifth year his lifestyle didn’t change as he his grandparents allowed him to move in with them. Harry saw by contrast the poverty that Severus and his parents had endured where they lived in their Northern Town. It was a harsh poverty stricken love filled life that the Snape’s lived. When Severus had finally managed to hitch hike his way home from Kings Cross at the start of his fifth year summer vacation, Harry realised that was the only way that Severus was able to get home. His parents didn’t have hardly enough money for the bare essentials, they had no phone and their fireplace was not connected to the floo network. It appeared that Severus had wrote to his parents from Hogwarts before leaving for the summer break, and lied to them. The letter he had written to them had stated that he was going to stay with friends before coming home, so please don’t worry about him being late home. Harry was privileged to the private conversations between the Severus parents whilst they waited for him to arrive home, Severus father had terminal cancer and was only expected to live a year at the most. Severus parents decided to sell their bonding rings, and the rest of Eileen jewellery and pay for the rest of Severus Education now with the money raised from it.

The bullying of Severus and other students by the marauder’s throughout Severus NEWT years slightly diminished, but not by much. The professors ignored Severus and the rest of the Slytherin house for the most part and the marauder’s bullying. Tobias Snape lost his fight with Cancer during Severus final spring term, and when Severus returned to Hogwarts after Tobias funeral, Harry watch as Dumbledore visited Severus mother and impervious her to write a suicide letter address to Severus and then forced her to drink a slow acting poison. The poor women died in agony three weeks later in the local muggle NHS hospital, and Dumbledore was able to as chief warlock ensure that Severus rightful inheritance though the wealth that his maternal father had left his daughter was confiscated into his pockets. Harry had become disgusted when he realised that Severus Grandfather had trusted Dumbledore to ensure his daughters inheritance and letters he wrote to his daughter and grandson were delivered, and the fact that Dumbledore had just stolen the money. Harry saw that Severus was heartbroken at his parents deaths, but he was relieved to see that when Death came to fetch Eileen Snape from this life, she joined her muggle husband Tobias in the warm comforting light. 

It would take too long tell you everything that Harry saw Yuletide eve with the Ghost of Christmas past, he must have seen and experienced second hand years of joy and sadness with Severus and his parents and their friends. He saw Severus being forced to take the Dark Mark and then his obvious distress and grief when he realised what he had done, he saw Severus heroism when he started to work with the British muggle government to help others with the information he obtained for them. He saw the work the resistance completed in getting and trying to get as many magical poor families, individuals and undesirables out of Britain with the help of the muggle government. He saw Severus becoming a triple spy for the British muggle government, Severus spied not only on Voldemort and his Dearth eaters, but also Dumbledore and his order. Severus had never told Voldemort about the fake prophecy that Dumbledore hashed together, he just pretended so Dumbledore thought he had a new pawn he could use! Dolores Umbridge was so going down when Harry got hold of her, for taking the prophecy she had overheard straight to Voldemort! 

Out of the many situations Harry saw, the last two horrified him to his core. He had his eyes opened at Sirius behaviour as a Auror, he now knew why Dumbledore had not saved Sirius from prison all those years ago. On the vague orders of Dumbledore and prominent members of the light side, Sirius and other order members had carried out unspeakable acts against supposed Death Eaters and their families. Sirius on the orders of Dumbledore had murdered in cold blood the Dearth Eater LeStrange distant cousins family, except that Dumbledore’s informant information was incorrect, and Dodge had given Dumbledore the address of a prominent American Family, who Sirius mistakenly killed. Yes Sirius had been imprisoned wrongly for betraying his parents, but the Americans had ensured their magical representatives and the British muggle government that Sirius was punished when he was finally caught. 

The two situations that shook Harry to the core was when Dumbledore instructed Poppy to transplant two thirds of Bellatrix Black magical core into William Weasley when he was found to be a squib by the Weasley’s Medi healer. Dumbledore had reasoned with Poppy and she had agreed that the vermin that were certain dark wizards and witches should not be allowed to have the use of the gift of magic, and that it was as her Nazi father and Albus proclaimed the moral and good thing to give the vermin’s core to the stronger, better magical individuals. Poppies father apparently had been a Nazi supporting medi healer wizard, who under the tutelage and sponsorship of Albus experimented on the magical concentration camp prisoners. He had found out though experimentation exactly how to take a individuals magical core and transplant into squibs. The wizard or witch whose magical core was butchered for the transplant turned slowly mad without the stabilising effect of their magical core. The more of the core that a person lost to another, the more unstable and mad a person became. 

Then Harry saw Dumbledore’s treachery regarding him and his parents, and the night that Voldemort had come to their house, he saw Severus inconsolable with grief at the loss of his onetime best friend. But Severus had to leave the house when Dumbledore, Hagrid and then Sirius arrived. Sirius just handed him over to Dumbledore like he was a commodity on the instruction of Dumbledore, Dumbledore then took Harry to Hogwarts, where Poppy tried to transplant his magical core into Neville Longbottom. The reason thank merlin it didn’t work was because the horcrux inside Harrys head prevented Poppy from removing his core. 

Then Dumbledore placed Harry not with his real muggle relatives, but with squib family that Dumbledore paid to ‘look after him’. One of the first things Harry vowed to do when the next three days were over, and he had finally started to speak to Snape and his friends, was with hopefuuly their help to start looking for his real maternal aunt and her family. After what seemed like years to Harry living and seeing individuals momentous events, Harry climbed into the sleigh with the Ghost of Christmas past for the last time. They were soon in Harrys bedroom at Grimwald place as the clock struck four, Harry exclaimed his surprise at this but the Ghost just informed Harry that time with the three Ghosts was different and what appeared to Harry to be years passing was in fact only minutes in the present, and that there was a slight change of plan the Ghost of Christmas Present had a few errands to run tomorrow, so would collect him at two tomorrow night, and with that the Ghost gave him a gold necklace that had the Hogwarts crest on a medallion attached to it, the necklace would apparently occluded his thoughts and memories from even the most accomplished Legitimus, and the other use it had was that it would inform Harry of individuals lying to him, by letting him hear a ringing sound, and with a cheerful wave the Ghost and his sleigh disappeared from the his bedroom. Harry soon fell asleep, dreaming of what he had seen that night.

The Clock struck eight in the morning, and Sirius as Padfoot woke up Harry so he join his family and friends for Yuletide day, Sirius informed Harry that Albus Dumbledore was coming for dinner with the rest of their order friends. Harry internally groaned, just what he needed and wanted, he suddenly realised this could become one of the worst Yuletides he had ever spent in his life. But Harry quickly got up to spend Yuletide day with his supposed family.


	9. Harrys Yuletide day  Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tesco that is mentioned here, is a British supermarket chain that has branched out into other areas of commerce, for American readers think Walmart perhaps. More bashing of Dumbledore and others and just you for Trickster32, hope you enjoy

Perhaps it had just been a very strange dream thought Harry, too much good food, drink and the aftermath of one of his godfathers pranks. Harry rose up and went to use the shower in his on suite bathroom, he quickly showered and started to towel himself dry, he felt so tired today if he didn’t know better than he would think that he had been up all-night and only getting a couple of hours of sleep. He went quickly to the wardrobe in his bedroom, and look at the robes that had appeared on his bed, he turned around towards the wardrobe wondering what was happening and who had put the robes on his bed, when he noticed it in the full length wardrobe mirror. He walked up close to the wardrobes full length mirror, and looked at the tattoo that had appeared overnight. The tattoo was competed in a shape of a necklace collar that had the representative of the Slytherin two headed snake rope clasping between its teeth a small tattoo pendant, that depicted a small sitting human Buda with a series of black circles radiating from the head. Harry recognised the pendant symbol immediately. When he had attended his muggle primary school a Buddhist monk had come to speak to his class and shown the different symbols for meditation, and this was one of them. 

Harry knew he hadn’t had the tattoo last night, so did this mean that his dream about the Ghost of Christmas past had been true, was it the real Scrooge that he had met yesterday afternoon in the restaurant. Then it hit him, he quickly grabbed his dressing gown pocket and pulled out a bundle of papers that when he read them, saw was the disclaimer that he had signed. He read the small print at the back of the disclaimer and swore, as in bold capital letters the following paragraphs read.

CLIENTS AGREE THAT IT WILL NOT BE MANAGEMENTS FAULT IF AFTER ANTAGONISING THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS FUTURE (death) THEY FIND THEMSELVES WITHOUT WARNING THROWN IN THE VESUV ON THE 26 AUGUST '79, FOR BEING A SNARKY LITTLE GIT, OR GENERALLY PISSING DEATH OFF. Followed by the paragraph

THE CLIENT IS AWARE THAT WHILST THE MANAGEMENT TAKE EVERY PRECAUTION TO KEEP THEM ALIVE (the client is breathing when being returned please see paragraph 1000000045 subsection 456 for details), THAT DUE TO MANY UNFORSEEN CIRCUMSTANCES (and deaths temper, Christmas Ghost driving and Christmas past forgetfulness) THERE IS APPROX ONLY A VERY SLIM CHANCE OF A 1 in 500 ODDS OF A CLIENT BEING RETURN BACK TO THEIR CURRANT TIMELINE BREATHING AND THEREFORE ALIVE.

Then Harry noticed two leaflets attached to the agreement, both from TESCO outlining their insurance policies and prepaid funeral plan. Harry just shook his head, trust TESCO to manage to sniff out a bloody business opportunity.

Harry quickly finished dressing and made his way down to the kitchen, where Molly was busy cooking the breakfast for everybody. He greeted the twins who wish him a Happy Yuletide and sat down at the table with him. Molly turned round and as she started to plate up the food, Sirius and his newly bonded partner Remus entered the room. They greeted everybody warmly, and Molly again stated how happy she and the everybody else was that Harry was with them this Yuletide, and then Harry heard it a very low annoying tingle/ringing in his ears. Although breakfast and for most of the day the annoying ringing started when either Dumbledore or his family spoke to Harry, the only time the ringing stopped was when they were insulting Severus, and when the twins chatted to Harry. After breakfast Dumbledore, Minerva and Poppy join Harry and his makeshift family in the living room to open their presents to each other. 

Molly noticed that Harry was wearing new robes, and that they were very expensive she commented “Nice to see you wearing new robes, and splashing out some money on yourself. I see the robes are made by an exclusive small muggle Indian firm, that only take prestigious orders form important wizarding clients” the ringing in his ears seemed to climb up a notch higher at this statement. Harry just sat amongst his family confused, if the Ghost was correct and the tattooed pendant prevented a person using legitimacy on them, and warned when people were lying to them. Did this mean that his family and friends except for the twins had been lying to him this whole time. Harry felt that he was getting a headache behind his eyes, as if someone or something was trying to push their way into his mind. What in Merlin’s name was going on with him, he then looked up and saw Dumbledore looking at him with concentration, annoyance and surprise. Had Dumbledore being trying to read his mind, and had he been reading his mind all these years thought Harry, how could he manage to perform Legitimacy on people without looking them in the eyes, and wasn’t illegal to do so without a person consent. Harry sighed it was going to be a very long hellish day, and still had the next two nights adventures to go though.

He noticed that the presents he received from his supposed family and friends appeared shabby, without much thought being put into them. He then mentally shook his head at himself, his family was poor and had obviously found and brought/made his presents and given them with love. Last night was affecting him more than he thought it would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore was more than angry or pissed off, he had tried to read Harry mind, like he did with most magical people he met and knew. He had more difficulty with dark creatures and muggle born individuals and couldn’t read squibs or muggles thoughts they seemed to have a natural built in barrier to mind reading. It seemed that without effort Harry had been able to occlude his mind effortlessly against his mental assault, the only other person who could do this was Snivellous, oh Moody, the unspeakable Rockwood and a few others were proficient at the art of occluding. But they had to consciously work at keeping their mental shields indestructible. Harry it seemed overnight had managed to become even more proficient in the art than Snivellous, and then Harry looked up at him and Dumbledore knew that the little shit had realised what he had been subtly trying to do.

Dumbledore had to find out what Harry thinking and feeling. He had to know if Harry was still under his and the orders control, everything rested on Harry being unaware of the he’s and the lights plans. He had been able over the years that Harry attended Hogwarts to read his mind easily and then control the stupid pawn. The years at the hand of his supposed muggle family had ensured his compliance and submission, and Dumbledore had with great patience and care managed to keep Harrys hatred of Snivellous steadfast. Harry couldn’t slip though his and the orders hands now, too much rested on him, Dumbledore and the inner order members had plans for that money. Sirius had his own reasons for Harry bonding with Snivellous, oh he loved his godson apparently, but loved the wolf more. Sirius by signing the bonding agreement and ensuring the goose was severed on golden platter had regained the Black Lordship, not the seats in the Wizengamot obviously, Sirius had signed them over to Dumbledore already. But Sirius would remain the head of the Black family and have the Lordship, meaning that he protected his Bonded consort Remus from the Werewolf laws and Fenfir pack family, Sirius knew that the werewolf laws Remus (including the attempted murder of Snivellous) had broken over the years meant that there was a bounty on his head by the Werewolf association, the only way that Remus was now safe from his werewolf family was being bonded to a Wizard Lord which now was Sirius. Sirius had made the difficult decision to sacrifice Harry for Remus, not surprising really when Sirius had been in love with Remus since their attendance at Hogwarts and Sirius had only known Harry for what four years. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuletide day seemed to drag slowly for Harry, He apparently couldn’t keep the food that Molly cooked down. It was just his luck to get gastroenteritis on Yuletide day, he made his excuses later in the afternoon and retired to his bed. To be honest he was glad to be out of the atmosphere that had apparently settled on the inhabitants staying at Grimwald place, the only ones who seemed unaffected were the twins, they were their same mad selves no matter where they were. Later on in the evening Harry woke up to a tray of plain food and drink that Molly had thoughtfully provided, at least he kept the food down this time, he settled down to sleep again and heard the mummering of Grimwald place inhabitants biding each other good night. 

Harry woke up later to the clocks chiming two in the morning and a Severus sounding coughing. He opened his eyes to find Death looking pointedly at his watch and then him, he was about to say something snarky to Death, but remembered just in time the warning on the disclaimer. Now was not the time to piss somebody off! Thought Harry to himself he did not want a one way trip down Vesuv thank you very much.


	10. Of work, overtime and customer care courses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another short chapter, but my muse wanted to stop here for the night! Major character bashing, if you like Dumbles and the inner order members don't read then complain! - for the rest of you enjoy

“Ah hello sir! Aren’t you meant to come tomorrow morning not today….I thought it was the Ghost of Christmas present turn tonight. The sequence is ah….seems all wrong its Christmas past, then Christmas present………” Harry stuttered to Death, he had a strange feeling that he was in Snape’s potion class and was being judged and found lacking like normal really.

“Yes Harry, tonight is for looking at Christmas present, but due to time and bloody work rotas, the only time I could fit everything in and still have Christmas dinner with the family, was if I swapped with that idiot Christmas present………..He’s doing the future, works out well really, I still can cope with the seasonal rush of Boxing day…….He driving coach tour for the company he works for and take you along for the ride” Death replied, still managing to put all on Snape’s ‘If you dunderhead breathe wrong, your arse is mine’ voice

“Ah…How can Christmas Present take me to visit Christmas future when he driving a coach tour sir…not that I don’t believe you..” Harry asked

“It’s a mystery coach tour for the old dears down the Bingo Hall, they’ll just think it’s a trip around Luton area on a good day, he only has to take rest breaks and they’ll be happy….Mind you it’s a death trap getting into a motorised vehicle when he’s driving, but beggars as they say can’t be choosers…so are you ready, some of us have got family to visit and a dinner to eat. Not waste our lives sleeping in bed!” Harry wisely did not remind Death that it was the early hours of the morning, and most normal people and immortals were asleep in beds if they were lucky.

“Now as per normal for the brat who just has to live on AKA YOU…………your case has to be different, so we will be not only visiting Christmas day, but events from this year…..more bloody overtime and paperwork that I won’t get paid for……….” Harry heard Death grumble to himself with the added “Oh…just happened to have a good idea………just this once we are taking Scrooge out to change his attitude and disposition…..can you do it for us….always be thankful…….so more than a 150 years later, still taking idiots out, but not one at a time………..of course not…….worked out that we can conduct so many tours………then they get all uppity when I lose a quite a few accidently on purpose over the Vesuv 79 volcano….we think you need to take an anger management course………that turned out really well, collected a quite few souls form that course all at once, when most of them drop dead from heart attacks when they saw me, first time in almost forever that I got home early!……….then they reckoned I should perhaps go on a customer service course……….right, I soon put the stupid cow in her place, when she said and I quote ‘Well there is nothing you can tell me about providing good customer service’…..” and Harry just followed an irate and disgruntled Death to a big Black Harley Davidson motorbike. Harry just stood there opened mouthed “I thought you rode a horse…not a bike sir” Harry stuttered as he got on behind Death. Death just rolled his socket less eyes like Snape did and replied “Binky is having a day off…………she needs her rest, what you think she can just keep going without some creature comforts and attention…I like and love animals…its mostly humanoids that I can’t stand, except of course for my daughter and her adopted family…come on…come on….got a tight schedule…oh this is your only warning, if you fall off, I am not doing a Christmas past. Sappy sod and looking for you….then we get back here, and we will be having a very short discussion on the where about of three artefacts your family through the centuries have used and abused…..So this is your first and only warning! I DO NOT DO HOUSE CALLS! SO DO NOT THINK THAT YOU CAN CALL ME LIKE A BLOODY HOUSE ELF….last one of you ancestors who did that…….the furies had a great time with him, when I gift wrapped him and gave him to them” and with that Death kick started the motorbike and rode them off into the night.

The first stop for them was the ward that Severus was a patient currently on, Death strode on to the ward with a Harry following him, turned and went to one of the ends and quietly asked if he could see his daughter for a minute. The nurse he spoke to nodded her head and went to fetch Deaths daughter, Harry took a few minutes to snatch a couple of chocolates and sweets as he was feeling hungry now. A few minutes later Severus cousin Dragon appeared and gave Death a big hug and Death informed her that he might be late today for dinner with the extended family, but he would see if he get him and Harry though the schedule quicker. Dragon just looked at Death smiled and said she would pass the message on and oh she would see Harry later on today. Then Harry was almost running to catch up with Death again.

Harry soon found himself with Death in the Headmasters office during the summer vacation, where Dumbledore was holding a meeting with the orders inner circle, in attendance were all the people he had trusted and loved. He saw the twin, Moody, Hermione, Ron and Ginny get up and leave the office, the remaining Weasley family members with the rest of the orders members just sat there. 

Then he witnessed one of the biggest betrayals of his life, as the remaining inner circle started to plan and discuss the forced bonding of Severus and Him. Harry just looked on crying when he heard the abusive remarks inner circle used, and how Molly voiced her disgust at the apparent betrayal of the younger Weasley children. Dumbledore just shook his head and reiterated that all Ron and Hermione with the support of the twin and Ginny had to do was befriend the little arsehole who lived, but they had only gone and become true friends for Harry. Hagrid tried to justify his real friends behaviour, but Dumbledore soon put him in his place about that, he blamed and here he looked at Molly the parents for not ensuring their youngest brats had been brought up correctly.

Sirius just sat there laughing and saying that his Godson was so thick that he would believe any crap that they told him and did the original deal stand with the Black Lordship. Dumbledore nodded yes and explained the bonding agreement in a lot more detail. McGonagall asked whether it was risky venture, after all Harry or Snivellous had to do was ask the Goblins to read a copy of the bonding agreement as it stands. Remus laughed, there was no way he said that Severus had the smarts or cared enough for Harry to ask to read the bonding agreement. Even if he did countered Sirius, Snivellous would see it as a perfect opportunity to make Harrys life hell. But Tonks asked, what was stopping Harry from seeing Severus to ask for his opinion or even added Umbridge stop him from asking the Goblins for a copy of the bonding agreement after all Harry was seventeen and could legally object to the agreement. Dumbledore smiled and replied that Harry was just too much under the orders control, and the remaining Weasley family, Sirius and Remus could ensure that he did not start to see the truth regarding who had really forced and helped write the agreement. And then Harry stood there with surprisingly Deaths comforting hand on his shoulder as he witnessed his Godfather and Dumbledore signing the agreement that formally bound him to Snape.

Harry soon found himself with Death in the bleak Gringotts interview room that Severus and Thickone the Goblin had used to first discuss the bonding agreement, he then then leant open mouthed into the comfort of Deaths body when he saw Severus and Gringotts start to hash a new fairer bonding agreement that lasted for a minimum of two years till Harry reached his majority. 

The next stop they visited was when Severus swore everybody including Moody to an unbreakable vow, they could not tell him unless he asked them, what Severus had planned or done because he needed to keep Harry and them safe. Thankfully Harry thought they never revisited the actual bonding ceremony or day, there were somethings he didn’t wish to revisit thank you very much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a number of stops on the way that they made before they reach the start of the Yuletide holiday, one of those visits was All Hallows eve where he saw Tobias Snape give his consent for Scrooge to intervene. Harry just knew he had a lot of work and begging to do, in order for his friends to forgive and trust him again, and he had a lot of work to make up to Severus and help him want to live his life fully with or without his presence in it.

Oh the list of people that Harry wanted to take out was immense, and he wanted to make sure it was as embarrassing and painful as he could make it for them. He just hoped that his real friends could forgive him and help him plan the punishments for the Dumbledore and the orders inner circle. Death then told Harry the next stop was the start of the Yuletide holidays, and Harry was not looking forward to the revelations that he would witness!


	11. Never take food from Death and up the stream without a padle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everybody, but this is two chapters slightly doctored from another fix (cant be bothered to rewrite the scenes) hope fully another chapter or chapters later today, again major character bashing, so you have been warned if you like the character, no not read then complain. For any American readers, I am not suggesting that any of presidents are thick, but just had to have a ways of explaining my alternative universe workings. Please note I do know that Dumbledore's speech doesn't make sense,- but he is fighting to keep his power and control - enjoy

Once again Harry found himself hanging on for dear life (literally) to Death as flew the motor bike over the continent heading towards America, ‘if this was safe driving then Merlin knows how Christmas present drives’ thought Harry, he wondered if he could take a couple of vials of Calming draft, perhaps not or whole case might be better. He had read somewhere most probably the Daily Mail that due to the stupid Health and Safety laws, all coach passengers were obliged by law to wear seat belts. Well no matter what the Daily Mail said in its editorial about stupid Health and Safety laws, he would feel a lot safer buckled up with Christmas present driving, if Deaths driving was any indication of what to expect. 

They roared to a stop inside the oval office of the Whitehouse and Death beckoned him forward to the round conference table and they both sat down. Without a word being said between them Death and Harry drove into the refreshments that had been placed on the side board, they had just sat down when the door opened and the president of the USA came in with his advisors, the group took rest of the seats, and Harry found himself sitting next to the USA president. It was weird thought Harry to be at a meeting and see everything, but not be able to input anything to it.

The president opens a file in front of him, and both him and Harry start to read the information contained in it. The president finishes reading the file in front of him, looking up he asks to the security chief ‘The British want this individual, what on earth for, what use could he be seconded to an undercover operation involving their 00 department?’

‘sir, it’s because of his history, that they feel he will be the perfect operative, the leader of the group will not realize that he is being set up. Being a half giant for the British is even better, he will be considered a dark creature. The British also have a fondness for him and trust him, sir.’ 

‘To be frank sir, to aid the British in the endeavor, well they don’t ask for help often, we are normally asking them!’ comments another advisor ‘It will be a win, win for us, and we can demand as the payment, this individual when the operation is over.’ The advisor pushes another file over with a picture of a young man, surrounding by Hitler and leading Nazi’s’ Harry’s eyes opened wide, why did the Americans want to have Dumbledore as payment for helping the British muggle government.

‘The Russians have been trying to find him since Hitler’s suicide, sir! The Russians always believed that this individual was the mastermind for the Nazi regime, not Hitler and was the real person giving the orders. But the individual managed to escape justice’ the security chief commented.  
The president looks up at his advisors, sighs and asks ‘If the British knew that this individual was the master mind behind the Nazi regime, why have they given him sanctuary all these years, and not indicted him for war crimes?’

‘sir this individual although residing in Britain and legally a British citizen, has in fact been able to evade capture, due to the fact that he is not a member of the British society, and the government cannot arrest him.’ The security chief advised.

‘Well you will have to bring me up to speed then, covering all the major facts’ the president demands. ‘It’s going to be a long night, have you booked the food yet?’ one advisor says to the other. Death leans over to Harry “What do you want to eat, they can get anything you want including a five course dinner, but I have always found the extra-large Big Mac Meal with a mince pie and custard and Kentucky fried bucket on the side adequate, buts it’s your choice” Harry thought for a minute and went with what Death suggested adding a 7inch Hawaiian Pizza for variety, Death kindly relayed their orders to the advisor sitting next door to him, the man looked startled but the request in when everybody else ordered their food.  
The security chief groans and asks the president ‘How much do you know about the magical community in this country sir?’ ‘well I perceive that there are individuals who are magical, they usually are witches and wizards, but other communities of magical individuals also are apart this community. The first two of the top of my head are were wolves and Vampires. They have pretty much integrated themselves for the most part into society, and support the government. What has this to do with the British problem?’ the advisors look round the table at each other yep it was going to be a long night indeed. The Security Chief took a deep breath and started to explain.

‘Well sir, that may be the case here and for most of the world, but in Britain the situation is different, and now very dangerous. If we do not help them now, it could be the start of the next world war. Now to explain Britain has five countries that make up the Great Britain, four of those countries for the most part co-exist with each other and they see the elected government as the ultimate authority. These countries are as you know England, Scotland, wales and Norther Ireland, these countries also have integrated most of magical community now, since before the 1900’s magical families and communities called Claudians, with the other magical communities including perceived dark creatures and beasts, have successful integrated their way into society, they now view the British Government including the monarchy as their ultimate authority just like the other four countries. The fifth country residing in Great Britain, is the rest of the magical society called Luxians, now for the most part the Luxians considers itself independent from the British Government, having their own laws etc.’

‘Like Sharjah law, that some Muslims want in their communities’ suggests the president.,’’ yes’ replies the chief of security and carries on explaining ’For years and especially since the end of the second world war the British Government has tried to though diplomatic means, integrate the Luxians into Great Britain. But the Luxians believe themselves to be superior to the rest of the country, the Luxians will only interact with the British Government on their terms, they view their society as totally independent and the laws of the rest of the country does not affect them. The Luxians also truly believe they are invisible to the rest of Britain and the world. The Luxians also believe that they must be kept separate from the rest of the community. This individual that we want to apprehend with the Russians, and the British Government would like to wash their hands off, was able to blend back into the Luxian community, and has become a prominent and powerful individual. The Luxian will not hand over this individual. Now the British Government while not liking the status quo felt that it could not take action over the Luxian community, it had to suffer them. Needless to say the British Government has always viewed the Luxians as a fifth columnist organization in their country.’ The Security Chief stopped to take a drink, another advisor continued ‘Sir this all changed when the Luxians committed the terrorist attack upon the British people at the albert Hall, and the British Government are planning retaliation.’ Everybody including the President shuddered, not wanting to think what retaliation the British Government would want to do to the group. ‘The British Government are planning to exterminate the Luxians, we have managed to stop them for now by offering our assistance, we are hoping that by assisting them we can manage to extract the smaller groups within the Luxians sphere of control, the British Government has promised to allow these smaller groups to integrate into the country, as the Claudians have done. The committed Luxians the British Government are determined to exterminate, to rid themselves of what they perceive as the fifth columnist situation, Sir!’ The president sighed and asked ‘and who are the smaller groups that the Luxians control?’ another advisor answered ‘ The rest of the old Claudian families, who remained behind in the magical society, they wanted to start radical change in the customs and laws and were willing to work with the British Government to ensure the magical community survival, the other group are the poor and outcasts, these individuals and families have no way to leave the Luxians control, we are working with the British Government to ensure their survival.’ I have only two other question what is the perceived difference between the Claudians and the Luxians, and how will the British Government try to exterminate the Luxians? and what will stop an international outrage at the extermination?’ well that is three questions thought more than one advisor sat around the conference table, as well as Harry and Death. 

There was a knock at the door and when an advisor opened the door to the person on the other side, he took the food order from them, the food was distributed out, Death and Harry with everybody else started to contently eat the food provided. An aide tried to take from Death a bite from his triple chocolate, brownie fudge, chocolate odero ice-cream sundae, it stopped when Death for him politely pointed out that “That if he did not take his sticky fingers form his sweet, he would be enjoying a one way ticket to the inside of Vesuv volcano of 79, the aide quickly looked at who was talking moved his spoon from the sweet, and promptly forgot about the conversation! Although for years afterwards he would being having nightmares about it.

Another advisor took a deep breath and answered the president, ‘Sir, the difference between the two communities goes way back to the Roman invasion of Britain, The Claudians are destined from the original pagan magical community that resided in Britain, the Romans government was so scared of these pagans that they banned them, siting that their practices were dark magic, and therefore evil. They tried to stop their customs etc, this drove the magical community underground. Now they were named themselves Claudians in honor of the Emperor Claudius who protected them when he was in charge of the Roman Empire, there is even stories that one of Claudius sons was hidden and adopted into the Claudian community because he had a powerful magical core, the son was said to have great magical skill and knowledge, with a great talent for potions. In time this individual became their leader, and his descendants were seen as the natural rulers and leaders of the Claudians down the ages, the Luxians were planted form the Romans, and were meant to supplant the native Claudian community. To help undermine the Claudians, The Romans only recognized the Luxians (meaning light) as the legitimate and lawful magical society, this was stated as the Luxians only used light magic. But the British native inhabitants only recognized the Claudians, and did not view their customs or practices as using dark magic. The Luxians were only able to start supplanting the Claudians after the Romans left the British Isles, and since the onset of Christian practice in Britain the Luxians have been able become to be seen as the only users of light magic and therefore good, whilst the Claudians have been tarred with being users and followers of dark magic and evil’ 

‘To answer your second question sir! The British Government will be capturing the Luxians and their followers, and relocating them to an Island off the coast of Scotland.’ Another advisor said. The President looked confused and replied ‘Gentlemen, I am not an idiot, the relocation of a community to an island of the coast of Scotland, would not lead to the extermination of the community.’ ‘It is, if it is the Gruinard Island’ said the Security Chief, ‘The British Government, when they relocate the Luxian community will conveniently forget nothing can survive on it, due to resilient strain of anthrax tested on the sheep there, that Churchill ordered to be developed during the second world war, in a matter of weeks the Luxians would be dead, and the British Government contrite about not realizing the Island was not decontaminated thoroughly enough. ’ ‘And the worlds press says we and the Russians are ruthless.’ Stated the president. ‘The British aren’t just ruthless they are devious and underhanded, that’s why we like to keep them as allies sir!’ commented another advisor. ‘Well we better give as much and help as they request, so we can hopeful save as many individuals as possible, but make it clear to them that man’ the president pointed to the photo of a younger Dumbledore in a SS Nazi uniform ’Is jointly ours and the Russians, when they have finished their operation, he is the price of our co-operation, he will not escape international justice again for his war crimes in the second war.’ With that the meeting closed, and the Security Chief went to organize the secondment of a certain half giant to the British Secret service. Harry just sat there with Death after everybody else had left, and thought about what he had just learnt, whilst Death hoovered up the rest of the food that the other had left. Harry munched on his a Kentucky fried drumstick whilst putting together in his mind the fact that Dumbledore the Lord of the light had been or perhaps still was a committed Nazi, and what terrorist attack had Dumbledore and his order managed to do at the Albert Hall, there had only been one involving the Star Wars convention just before the final battle between him, Severus and Voldemort………it couldn’t be that surely, there had been fifteen dead delegates and twenty injured…….apparently the British Government were still investigating the matter as no other terrorist organization had come forward to take credit for the attack…although when Dumbledore had resurfaced a month after the final battle, Moody had called him the biggest f….king arsehole known to the wizarding world, and that he was a biggest liability to the magical secrecy act, eclipsing even the Voldemort’s Death eaters. Dumbledore had just laughed and reiterated how he was the only one to be able to liaise with the stupid muggle government and how it had been all a misunderstanding. But if what they had heard was true Harry thought, the British Government would be out rightfully for the Dumbledore and the orders blood, he could still remember the press headlines at the time and the international outcry of the terrorist actions. The question was Harry thought, how long before the British Government started to act on its threats stated in this room.

After Harry and Death had finished the suburb food that had been provided, Harry made a quick bathroom break and nearly fainted at the washroom fittings. It was difficult to have a conversation with the president of the USA in the men’s washroom, but he managed it somehow, tonight thought Harry was turning into one strange and disconcerting one. Harry managed by dear life to hold on Death as they once again flew across the Atlantic, this time they came to stop outside the ministry of magic, and Harry climbed off the motorbike and followed Death into Magical Minsters office, it was he realised the day after the start of the Yuletide vacation and the inhabitants of the room seemed to be neverously waiting someone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Fudge was not looking forward to this meeting with Dumbledore, he was finally going to tell him that the ministry was going to open negotiations with the British Muggle Ministry. Dumbledore would not like it, but it had to done, they had to start negotiations. No matter what was said in the echelons of the ministry, and how Dumbledore and his order had helped the muggles over that little fracas, he knew as well as certain other people that the muggles were not happy. He had tried to contact his muggle equalivant but had been refused access to them. No he told himself, now was the time to eat humble pie, and start to try negotiate the integrating of both worlds, before the shit really hit the preverbal fan.  
They would have to start by accepting and passing numerous laws though the Wizengamot, lovely! thought Fudge another headache of Dumbledore’s making. No this meeting had to go well for them, Dumbledore had to be told to not meddle in the ministry’s business, to disband his order of the phoenix (in fact Rockwood had said that the muggles may want them to outlaw the order altogether). And that was just for starters. Fudge’s secretary showed Dumbledore in to office, Crouch followed, he was to be Fudge’s back up, and hopeful make Dumbledore see reason.  
Crouch relayed their arguments and informed Dumbledore that his meddling had to stop, he had to let the ministry govern, and to interact with the muggle ministry without Dumbledore’s advice or interference.  
Dumbledore looked around the office, he looked the epitome of a grandfather, eyes twinkling, smiling good natured at the two men in the office. Dumbledore sighed and said contritely ‘if you really think that I and my loyal band of supporters have out lived their usefulness, well of course WE as a group will bow out gracefully my dear man, just give us the word, I wouldn’t want to make any situations with the muggles more difficult.’

The two men looked at each other, this was way better than they had hoped for. They had been expecting shouting, hexing, magic flaring around them, no Dumbledore was being reasonable, they could do this, they could start the negotiations with the muggle British Government. They could stop Dumbledore and his order messing things up for them.

‘BUT’ continued Dumbledore ‘I will put forward my view point, if after listening to it you still agree that I should be dismissed then I will except it my boy. How is your Great Great grandmother doing Fudge has she still got the gout in her foot, that is such a painful condition? Give her my regards son, I can still remember taking her to our sixth year Yule ball at Hogwarts. I must say that she never held it against me that my family had fallen on hard times, I always found her so enlightening, even radical in her thinking. Oh yes I remember her campaign and got the law changed about women being able to attend the Wizengamot, she even got them the vote, of course after certain restrictions. They had to be the head of the family. Oh to be young again, the reckless things we do. I remember skinny dipping with other young men, muggle and magical in Cambridge during little Vicky’s reign. Oh she was such a flighty little one, had seven, ten oh no it was nine little ones. It was a shame what happened to her descendants in Russia in 1918. Well I made such friends with the right type of muggle men during that period, oh! of course they knew had to party then. Did you know that they had shooting parties, well it isn’t well known what was got up to? I remember my first time, I did it at this muggles lords son house, Crouch I mean poke her, no have sex, early in the morning with an under parlor maid, why would I have sex with another man WHAT I AM NOT A POOF!, Crouch its unnatural, they can’t have children, no Fudge two men can’t have children, men can’t become pregnant, oh well, you’re sure your two gay Grandfathers had four children, well that is just a bit too much information, twenty hours for the first one, really only twenty minutes for the fourth, sounds painful to me. FUDGE I did not have penetrative sexual relationships with that man or any man, HOW DARE YOU CROUCH, TO ASK SUCH DISGUSTING QUESTIONS, I AM SHOCKED YOU WOULD EVEN THINK I….OH MERLIN. AGAIN CROUCH IT IS PERFECTLY NORMAL FOR A WOMAN TO GIVE A MAN ORAL SEX, THAT’S WHAT THEY ARE THERE FOR SEX, BABIES, HOUSE ELFS CAN DO THE REST. CROUCH REALLY IT IS EVEN DISGUSTING TO THINK ABOUT A MAN GIVING A WOMAN ORAL SEX; BUT TO GIVE ANOTHER….. NO! NOOO! I REFUSE TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION ON THE REASONS OF TASTE. Where was I, oh yes it was so embarrassing when she caught, oh! What happened Crouch, oh nothing after all it was a common occurrence, young men being young. Actually learnt a lot form the experience, what Fudge the girl, well they let her go, such a shame only thirteen, of course she couldn’t get another position in a big, no small household, missed the tea she brought me up when I returned to the house that yuletide, well Crouch she was considered trouble, if she would hit the sack with anyone, it didn’t help that she claimed I forced myself on her. No rubbish, if the crying and whimpers were anything to go by, she loved the ravishing. Well it was quite sad really, she died in the workhouse, really I don’t know what happened to the child. The name of the girl Gaunt I think, Of course Crouch if it had happened in the magical world, well then I would have course bonded with her, but the muggles see things differently to us. Shame really, but you see that is why you need someone like me, I know how muggles minds work. Let’s see their view points on women are totally, well really, muggle women are expected to work. They have them in their armed forces now, well how can muggles be dangerous if they women fighting for them, after all they are the weaker sex. Crouch! Crouch! Of course women should be allowed to work, but they are the weaker sex after all, it is a bit shameful for their bonded to not be able to support the family. Fudge the NHS, well it’s a joke, they don’t tell you they are still using treatments we have long discontinued, you haven’t heard, well you want to hear old what’s his name the little whipper snapper, head of St Mungo goes on about muggles using maggots, honey treatment, leech’s in some cases. Of course Crouch we stopped using those treatments years ago, before the 1900’s I believe. Success rates for illnesses, misconceptions Fudge, you do realize they have whole hospitals called I think hospices for people to die. That’s the reason Fudge that the reason the state should not provide health care, Crouch please if people only prioritized in their lives, then they would be able to safe for good healthcare, minor matter that we only have one hospital, really muggle hospitals wont employ our healers, no I don’t believe it, Everybody knows they are the best, No Fudge, please, of course our healers are better trained. Well the USA was always snobs, I mean making our healers retrain in their country, before employing them, come on tell me which other country has that condition, Oh only outer Mongolia doesn’t, I would see about the caliber of researchers you are employing in that department. Crouch please ask the people who know about muggle aurors, they were so grateful after that little fracas, couldn’t stop thanking me and my team for stopping that group of death eaters, they didn’t even know what they are. No! No! No Fudge please that was a little nasty jumped little official git at the time, oh the Muggle police chief you know he’s put me in for a medal, of course I had to turn it down. Oh Crouch you didn’t hear, he said without me and my team, well the incident would have been so much worse. No Fudge you must understand that the muggles, well it’s difficult to explain to you. They have none of the things we take for granted, you know the little comforts that make life worthwhile, if we how do I say it, oh yes if you saw at years sorting, the first year muggles faces of wonderment at what magic can do. Their faces Fudge, their faces brings home that they just don’t have the same luxuries as us like lighting and heating at night. Crouch your son must have told you often how backwards they are, not to say bad things about muggles, but……you know it’s difficult enough to integrate magical children some of their customs are strange, I mean one muggle child got so unhappy when they weren’t allowed to celebrate the Beltane festival, really Fudge……….Oh it’s the summer solstice, oh you still celebrate it. Well that proves it the child just researched it to make them look good. I mean a full blood child would have known not to draw attention to it. No if we were to start speaking to the muggle government about integration between the two groups, well the backwards misconceptions the muggles have, it would have such a drastic impact upon our society. Really Fudge why do you listen to Rockwood and Moody, so a few individuals, oh twenty children and their teacher, muggles saying a traffic accident, no it wasn’t the phoenix doing it was definitely the death eaters, what they were wearing auror cloaks, not death eater robes. That just proves it old man, they went in disguise, they tell you lies and half-truths all the time my dear man. Crouch of course other magical country’s aren’t black listing us, we are welcome there. What do you mean about the reprisals of the British Muggle Government on them. Load of rubbish, I mean what can the British Muggle Government do, secret agents, do you live in a fantasy world, please stop jesting, Crouch are you really the man for the job, or should Wimpex be a better choice, of course I am not threating you, just pointing out what people might be saying. Oh my son, you know you could be my great grandson three times removed, a still remember your house elf Winky feeding you, you were so adorable, where do all the years go. As I was saying the muggle government and police ask for my advice all the time, I have to say that I am always proud to tell them that I am your most trusted advisor and mentor. Fudge ehm did you want me to speak to old Llechery to get him to endorse you running for the next term in office. Oh its nothing Fudge, of course I believe you are the best person for the job, come on man you and your advisors are so decisive, not like oh who do I mean ah… I got it Longbottom, yes Augusta Longbottom. I mean look at this morning, calling me in to discuss the most appalling attacks by death eaters on muggles and magical families, now are we going to discuss how we are going to defeat Voldemort. Well of course I am only so proud to drop everything to come and advise you Fudge, Yes Crouch I do agree that, being the headmaster of Hogwarts is the most important position you can do, I mean the muggles have a saying Crouch who rocks the cradle rules the world, get the young and you have them forever, but as I said to McGonagall and Flitwick this just this morning, you must ensure that the world will be safe for the little ones to grow up into. Now shall we discuss the responses to muggle prime minister, we’ll let him, oh Elizabeth wants to speak to you as well, such a cute baby, called her Beckyums when she was young, well she’s a woman. She will understand you can’t just drop everything for her, Fudge take my advice YOU TELL THEM WHAT TO DO, so she’s the queen, such an inconsequential position, after a women is doing the job, No the job isn’t heritary, believe me I know these things, still call round for tea every Tuesday afternoon, I’ll mention you to her shall her, now Fudge you just tell her that she’s being very selfish insisting that you drop everything to see her, believe me she’ll be grateful for being put in her place, women love being told what to do, I’ve found out in my life they are like house elfs, need constant criticism and instruction, Fudge where is your back bone, just tell her to shut up and stop whining, Fudge don’t want to say… But Longbottom is gaining favor, with the Lords, and without my word supporting you...... well the wrong people like Augusta Longbottom could be voted in, and now my advice would be….’  
And Dumbledore continued to give advice to two of the most important people in the magical world, after all he knew so much about the muggle world, and knew how the muggle government and society worked. Yep the magical society couldn’t do without his wise counsel and confidence.  
And in Westminster the British muggle government watched the magical societies affairs. No one dreamed in that office that the British Government were scrutinizing them, as scientist’s studies creatures under a microscope, after all what damage could muggles do to them? (adapted from war of worlds, Jeff Wayne lyrics) and Harry sat there in the office, with his head in his hands, was this one of the ways that Dumbledore manipulated people into doing what he wanted, but all Harry knew if somebody didn’t find a way to stop Dumbledore and his order of the power and influence in the British magical world, then as that the American advisor had nicely summed up the magical community was literally up the creek without a paddle.


	12. Rest of Harrys road trip with Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter featuring Death for the present! warning Dumbledore bashing and the repeating of certain scenes. have put a warning in the chapter about the forced castration scene, so don't read if you are squeamish etc. For trickster32 the scene with Hermoine will make sence latter on in the story I promise! - enjoy

Harry found himself yet again holding onto Death as they rode onwards to their destination. It was a bit disconcerting to find yourself suddenly facing oncoming traffic in the road, and cutting up lorries and coaches with abandon. In the end Harry just held on for his life and closed his eyes. They stopped outside a general hospital, it appeared to be the same day as meeting that he had witnessed Dumbledore being in.

They had just got off the bike when an ambulance with its emergency lights flashing swung in front of the Ambulance entrance doors. The ambulance driver got out and opened the back door of the ambulance, where he helped his colleague take out a stretcher with a comatose man on it quickly. Harry and Death followed the stretcher and the ambulance crew though the ambulance entrance, into the Accident and Emergency Department proper, where they were directed by a nurse (who turned out to be a sister) to the resus room.

Although Harry wanted to follow the stretcher into the room, Death pushed him quite forcibly to follow the ambulance driver to reception, where the man proceeded to give details regarding the man they had brought in to be treated. Harry heard the words very high glucose blood levels, and high keytones, with a wound on the foot, then the driver gave the man’s name as ‘Severus Tobias Snape a teacher at a boarding school’. Harry stood there shocked for a minute and then literally ran though reception and the emergency department to the resus room. He was reasoning with himself that it wasn’t his Severus Snape, the man had never been ill as far as he knew, he must have heard wrong. He ran into the room, and was relieved for some reason not to see Death in the room, he cautiously approached the trolley that the man had be transferred onto, and saw the sleeping face of his bonded and teacher Professor Snape, the man who Harry now knew had for years tried to keep him and his friends safe. 

The emergency medical and nursing team quickly stabilized Severus conditioned, started treatment though two pumps, a nurse redressed the foot wound, Harry had to look away, although the smell from the wound was nauseating. Soon Severus was being taken to the high dependency unit. Harry just stood there in the midst of organized chaos, how could Dumbledore speak so disparaging about the National Health Service, it had literally he knew saved Severus life tonight and many others as well. 

Harry followed the nurses and porters who went with Severus to transfer him to the High Dependency Unit, when they had settled Severus into a bed in the unit, Harry sat with him whilst trying to get his head around what he had learnt. Harry had been privileged to the confidential medical information regarding Severus that he overheard, he wasn’t as surprised to find out that most muggles seemed to know about the magical world. Of course they would Harry reasoned, most of the ostracized magical citizens had managed to integrate themselves into muggle society. Something was niggling at the back of Harrys mind regarding what he heard about Severus from Gringotts and what was said in the American meeting at the Whitehouse. But he was to worried about Severus to really concentrate fully and unravel his thoughts. He sat there for two days, seeing his ex-friends now if he was honest, Moody and Rockwood visit Severus. Never before had he wanted to comfort his ex-friends, especially when he saw Ron and Draco together breakdown at seeing Severus lying comatose in the bed. He was more astounded when he found out that Ron and Draco were Severus adopted sons, it made sense now why they had and were protective of him. He had fallen asleep to the bleeping of the machines, and woke up beside Severus on the ward that Death had entered to see his daughter. But Harry noticed it was the other end of the ward, he heard Severus arguing with the doctors, saw Death nonchalantly leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette under a do not smoke sign, figures thought Harry that Death would break the rules when he felt like it. He just heard Severus saying that there was no way he could be off work for at least two months, Ron, Draco and Moody were trying to reason with him. Severus just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and started to argue his case in front of them and the doctors.

Harry out the corner of his eyes saw a Indian CSW he thought they were called, hastily making his way up to the other end of the ward. Harry followed him, not wanting to hear Severus excuses of why he couldn’t be off work ill. He followed the CSW who stopped in front of a nurse by the nurses station and then told her “There’s a patient down the other end Sister, whose threatening to self-discharge against medical advice, you want to……..” The nurse didn’t wait for the finishing of the CSW sentence before loudly exclaiming that there was no way the fool was going to discharge himself, and the only way was over his dead body. Harry followed the nurse whose striding down the corridor that connected the two ends of the ward together would have put Snape to shame when he was striding along the Hogwarts corridors. He watched open mouthed with Ron, Draco and Moody as the nurse told her cousin AKA one Severus Snape what he could do with his idea of self-discharging, when Severus tried to point out that he had numerous duties at Hogwarts over the Yuletide vacation, she soon told him that he just tendered his resignation from the dump! And that if she ever caught up with the old windbag slave driver Dumbledore his arse would be literally toast. She then turned around, spied Death tutted and took the cigarette from him and proceeded to tell him to grow up for Merlin’s sake and follow the dam rules for once, as they applied to everybody not just to mortals. Harry could only agree with Ron, he was so glad they never had her for a professor. Then he just realized something, he looked up at Death and saw him wink at him, how could his life suddenly go from being relative normal for him to being totally screwed as he realized he was related to Death though marriage. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The scene faded out and Harry was suddenly looking at Dumbledore pompously walking down the wards corridor, Death sidled up to Harry and commented “This will be fun, pity my daughter is going mellow”, Harry saw Dumbledore start to inform Severus that he was a hypochondriac, Harry out of the corner of his eye saw one of the nurses start to ring someone on her mobile phone. Harry overheard the housekeeper whisper to one of the Doctors to just keep Dumbledore talking, because Dragon was on her way in to sort out the mess. Dumbledore had just started to proclaim in his patronizing voice to one of Severus cousins and Moody why he was right about Severus being a hypochondriac, and that the man should just get out of bed this instance. Severus cousin and Moody were trying to get Dumbledore to leave. They were having some success, when the consultant of the ward entered the fray, Harry thought he overheard a doctor say to the man “his arse will be toast” Dumbledore with his grandfatherly stance started to treat the consultant as if was a simpleton, when the wards doors were flung open and Severus cousin and his cousin-in-law Dragon flew in the room, it was a bit uncanny Harry thought fondly how Dragon and Severus shared almost the same mannerisms at times. Harry couldn’t help and agree with Death that it was fun to watch Dumbledore be sent flying though the bays balcony door, pity Harry thought he had landed in the Hawthorn bush, he would rather have settled for the wall of the hospitals multi-story car-park, perhaps thought Harry that is what Death meant by Dragon going soft. Harry also did not miss the glint of appreciation and fondness in Moody eyes when he saw Dragon deal with Dumblejerk, well there’s hope for us all thought Harry.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (warning: forced castration scene)

Reluctantly Harry followed Death out of the hospital, and Death drove them to St Mungo’s in London. When they stopped Harry noticed it was around three days since Dumbledore had been thrown into the Hawthorn Bush, it was the middle of the night when Death and Harry appeared in Dumbledore’s room. Harry was wondering why on earth they were there, when the door was opened a medi witch came into the room, and when she had shut his door warded the room with a silencing charm. She woke up Dumbledore who looked up at her in confusion, the witch then told him that even though he didn’t know her, he had known her brother. Dumbledore just shook his head in his grandfatherly way of his, and said he never knew her brother. The witch just laughed and said of course not, her brother was just one of the poor pupils he had raped so that he and his siblings could get a scholarship from Hogwarts. She proceeded to inform him of how her brother had slowly drunk himself to death over the years, because he couldn’t live with what Dumbledore had done to him, and she was going tonight pay Dumbledore back not only for her brother, but for all the other pupils he had forced favors from, and she was going to make sure that he could never rape another pupil again. Albus argued with her, the boys were all over fifteen at least and they had enjoyed the lovemaking they had together. The witch strapped and bound Dumblebore tightly to his bed, and exposed his genitals, she was just about to attack his penis when Hermione appeared in the room. Hermione stopped the woman, and Dumbledore sighed a breath of relief believing his ordeal was over. Harry was just as surprised as the witch, when Hermione told her that a fitting punishment would be to remove Albus’s balls, scrotum and block his urethra so he couldn’t void his bladder naturally ever again just as the witch had originally planned. But Hermione suggested if the witch left Albus cock alone, she would ensure with the right curse/charm that his cock would have an erection, that no matter how hard Dumbledore tried to relieve it, wouldn’t deflate, and that every time even thought of having sex, he would feel the pain of the castration again. The witch turned to Hermione with new respect and understanding, and asked what had he done to her loved ones then, Hermione said the list was to long to mention. Harry watched as Hermione chanted the spell to give Dumbledore’s cock an erection, and they all watch as the other witch slowly cut away with a cursed dark scalpel Dumbledore’s balls and scrotum, at the end of the procedure Dumbledore had passed out with the pain, The witch woke Dumbledore up again and promptly charmed him to always feel the castration pain when voiding his bladder by any means and when having carnal thoughts. Hermione then cursed Dumbledore so he could never divulge to anyone who had castrated and cursed him that night to always feel the pain of his castration if he tried to have sex in any way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(end of scene)

Harry next found himself and death back at Hogwarts, where a distressed Poppy informed Minerva of what had happened to Albus, then he saw the staff meeting taking place, and the meeting with Remus, Poppy and Minerva afterwards, where Poppy explained to everyone about the witch giving Dumbledore the small seal, and that it didn’t make any difference to the outcome of Dumbledore’s fate if wizarding society found out Harry felt torn, did he ensure that after the Yuletide holiday he after a time exposed Dumbledore’s condition, thereby ensuring Minerva and the rest were publicly flogged for their part in hiding Dumbledore’s condition. Or did he ensure that Dumbledore was given the Americans, when the British Government hopefully managed to integrate the two societies into one, it would be a difficult choice for Harry to make. Death coughed not so subtly and informed Harry that they had to hurry to get rest of Christmas present done, so he could spend Christmas with his loved ones, so get his arse moving now.

Harry followed Death to his motorbike, where once again they were flying through the air towards destinations unknown.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first stop that Harry made on what was now Yuletide or Christmas day as it was known, was to Grimwald place. He saw Sirius being instructed to get the little cretin up, and watched as Sirius woke him up as Padfoot. 

Whilst he was in the shower, he saw Kreacher lay out his clothes muttering tom himself that Harry would soon be the master that he wanted to be bond to, and that he would never be able to thank the ghosts enough for giving his new master this wake up call. He watch as he found the tattoo and the disclaimer, Death of course just had to mention that there was enough time to still though in Vesuv 79. Harry just rolled his eyes at the statement.

The day proceeded as Harry remembered it, but he now saw that Molly had subtlety tried dose his food with compulsion and loyalty potions throughout the day. Harry bout of stomach bug was just Kreacher with elf magic ensuring Harry didn’t ingest of the poisoned food. It was confirmed to him that Dumbledore had been trying to complete legitimacy on him, and then throughout the day curse him with compulsion and loyalty curses/charms, that again thanks to Kreacher were unsuccessful. Never again thought Harry would he be unappreciative of house elves magic ability and loyalties!

After Harry had reluctantly gone to bed, he heard for himself what his supposed adopted family and friends thought of his presents. They were not expensive enough for the Weasley’s except for the twins, who had left the room when Harry had. Dumbledore just advised the order members present that the less money spent now by Harry, ensured more money for them when they ensured that Harry and Severus were dead.

Sirius was still concerned that the Lordship wouldn’t be his, thereby leaving Remus and himself to pack law and Fenrir’s family, nonsense countered Dumbledore, there was nothing that Harry could do to get the Lordship back from it. Harry heard Kreacher muttering in the Kitchen, while he was cooking the food that Molly was supposed to have done, that he knew how to ensure that his new master Harry would have his rightful Black Lordship inheritance by the end of the Yuletide Holiday. Harry then found out that the presents he had from his supposed family, hadn’t been given because they had no money, but because they hated him so much they only wanted to waste the least amount og money on him. One of the ultimate betrayals that Harry found out by spying on the order members Yuletide day was that they had been being paid from his Potter family vaults all these years. But he did find out where Dumbledore had stashed the three hallows, and vowed to retrieve them for Death as soon as he could.

A good bit of news that Harry overheard, was that Minerva and Albus was to bond on Boxing day, Harry was sure that with hopefully his true families and friends help he used this knowledge to punish Minerva in the future.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last stop of the long trip was visiting and seeing Severus and his family celebrating Yuletide/Christmas day, the food was severed all day long. Presents had been given to everyone and Severus muggles family, his three year old niece was spoilt with so many presents from the family. Harry even laughed when Dragon got the traditional bag of satsumas from Father Christmas for being naughty. There was a walk along the beach by the family not cooking the Christmas food, with Dragon and one of her younger siblings standing in the sea lifting the girl over the waves. Severus of course had been settled on a couch in the living room with a good potions book, he had been given what hospital called home leave from Christmas morning to boxing day evening to celebrate Christmas with his family, with community nurses coming in Boxing day apparently to give him his intervenous anti-biotics.

Death managed to make an appearance at the family get together just after dragon appeared at the house with Severus in tow form her night shift. The evening was composed of playing different board games and playing in teams completing Rockviller’s mother composed pub quiz. Harry for the one of the few times in his life realized and wanted to be a part of what was before him. But he thought perhaps next year, he may if he was lucky be a full member of the family.

Harry reluctantly left the last happy Yuletide scene before him and climbed on Deaths motor bike, they were soon back at Grimwald place, where Death gave him his Yuletide present from him. It was a bracelet that protected him from unwanted and controlling potions, curses and charms etc. Harry vowed to always wear it from now on!

Harry thanked Death and climbed into his cold bed, before he left Death informed him that Christmas present would pick him up at four the next morning, Harry just wished him a happy Yuletide day with the family, and with that Harry fell asleep.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed like it was no time at all, before Harry was once again woken up by Padfoot at eight in the morning, Harry made the excuse that he was just too ill to go downstairs this morning, but he might manage to make an appearance this afternoon. Harry now knew he didn’t imagine it, when he saw Padfoot rush out his room to join the others more happy then he had when woke Harry up that morning. Well thought Harry only one more day to go and then he start to try to prove to his Severus and the rest of his friends that he had really changed.

Harry spent the whole of Boxing day in his bed writing down what he had seen and experienced in a journal gifted by Hermione to him one Yuletide. The journal was not only slim and lightweight to carry with you, but was charmed to only allow the person whose magical signature was infused with it to see what had been written. 

Kreacher managed throughout the day to keep Harry watered and fed, he was sure that the elf was insulting the order members gathered downstairs except for the twins, well after tonight Harry thought he would ask him after they had bonded together. Harry finally fell asleep late evening, and thought he heard the mummering’s of Grimwald place saying goodnight to each other. The clock struck four, and he was awoken by a broad Hertfordshire accent talking loudly into a mobile phone “Look Death you owe me a tenner, I won the bet fair and square Spurs thrashed Arsenal in the game today, well perhaps you should just support a better team then!” Harry looked up to see a coach driver wearing the reputable a Hertfordshire Coach company uniform and a sixty-four seater coach parked in his bedroom.  
“Oh good mate, your awake! Come then got a tight schedule to keep to, have to get this lot back on time for a good tip” Dave (the name on Christmas present uniform) continued “Got the schedule from his lordship Death (just imagine an eye roll from Dave) with the instruction to be extra careful approaching the level crossing at Foxton on the way to Cambridge at 19: 40 as if I wouldn’t anyway (sniff indignantly), I’m a professional driver and not had an accident in all the years I have been driving, come on Harry! Rise and shine, time as they say waits for no man” and with that Harry got quickly dressed, boarded the coach and Dave hand braked the coach out of his bedroom!


	13. Welcome to the future part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry short chapter, more character bashing and start of Harrys trip with Dave to visit a possible Christmas future. enjoy

A half giant sat in ‘M’s office being briefed about his mission, and for once he knew he was on the winning side, it never mattered to this man which side he was on, good or bad but he had always tried to make sure it was the winning side. He had learned the hard way that the British always played to win, and were very often part of the winning side. They had also had his back years ago, and ensured that his life had turned out as good as it could get for a person like him, so he was glad to be part of this mission. He was given an ankle bracelet that had apparently been loaned from the British Governments partners in the bank of England, it was admittedly a new venture for both parties, but it seemed to be working out very well. So well in fact that the British Banking partners had started to down grade their business in the magical sector, give it six months and the partners were hoping to move to much smaller premises in Diagon Alley. 

The bracelet apparently not only occluded the wearers mind, but made the wizard who was performing legitimacy on them, believe that the wearer was a simpleton. Which made the man’s undercover task all that more easier! He could after all do strong and simple till as the English put it ‘the cows came home’. The fact that he had a Masters first class in Business management, and had written for Harlequin numerous romantic best sellers, never stopped everybody when first meeting him, judging him on his size and labeling him thick, which he had always used to his advantage. After all his father had always said ensure that friends and foes alike always underestimate you, and the man had taken the advice to heart. His mother had also shared the other bit of wisdom, that a successful assassin always kept an organic pig farm, where bodies could be disposed of quietly. Yes thought the man his parents had always been the font of knowledge, and he felt that at this moment he was at the pinnacle of his career. Who would have thought he would be a professor at a boarding school, not his teachers who had dismissed him as nothing more than carrying on running the family business a pig farm. And yes he still ran the pig farm, pigs after all would eat almost anything.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore sat in his office, glad that he had been able to replace the three Professors that he had needed to, all had excellent references and after meeting the individuals he realized they would be perfect for their teaching posts respectfully. Dumbledore had despaired when he had been informed by St Mungo’s that Hagrid had apparently run into a reinforced concrete wall. Really Dumbledore knew the half-giant was an idiot, but even he had thought Hagrid would have been able to miss the wall, what hurt the most was that St Mungo’s had contacted him to pay Hagrid’s hospital bill, oh well Dumbledore would take what Hagrid’s owed him for the Hospital out of his wages with of course the added interest, he was after all not running a charity.

The grounds man and fortunately Magical creatures Professor was thicker than Hagrid apparently, at was saying something. Dumbledore had of cause read the simpletons mind like he did to all new people he met. It was always beneficial to know peoples weaknesses and strengths, and this simpleton was so thick that manipulating him would be easier than taking candy from a baby. No Dumbledore thought life was going to plan, with only a few hic cups and worries, one being the immense pain and discomfort his was always in. It was more difficult than he had imagined it would be to live with what the witches had done to him. The pain he felt was constant and no pain potions, charms or spells could diminish the pain. When he had tried to perform for Minerva on their bonding night, not only did he defate in that area, but the pain increased tenfold, and it happened every time he tried to sexually satisfy himself in that area. 

Well at least he still had though Sirius the control of the Potter and Black Lordship seats. The Weasley’s and other prominate Luxians were committed to him and the cause. The fly in the ointment had been the Longbottom Lordship, the little shit Neville had done the unthinkable and given back the Lordship to his Uncle William, who had been the real heir of the Longbottom Lordship. 

Dumbledore had ensured that Augusta’s bonded had been given the Longbottom Lordship over his oldest brother, when the boy’s father had died. Augusta Longbottom had been a fine looking witch who knew a place, and she had made it obvious that she was madly in love with him. He had felt guilty when he had to end their affair before her Bonded found out who her lover was, so to say thank you for her silence and co-operation he had ensured the Wizengamot had declared William Longbottom unfit to be head of the family. But never say that he didn’t know when had to wine and dine a woman, for bloody sakes it took two years before he got her in the sack, of course he always wondered whether she…… No she wouldn’t have used him to ensure that her husband the second son got the Lordship over his brother……..No! No! women aren’t that devious, they just think about bonking, sex and nothing else really, that’s the reason you got them bonded off as quickly as possible. Well it proved right meddling after all the original heir had gone and become a Claudian follower as soon as Neville’s Grandfather was awarded the Lordship, Dumbledore had known that you couldn’t trust William. He was after all a brilliant judge of character. And now all Augusta’s and his hard work in controlling and belittling Neville over the years was wasted, he had just given the control of the Longbottom seats to a wizard who would vote against the light side in the Wizengamot just because Dumbledore was their leader.

He still believed that Augusta had allowed Neville to betray him in this way, because of the failure of Poppy to increase Neville’s magical core that night the Potters died. Dumbledore had never understood how a selfish spoilt prat like James and his shrew of a know it all muggle born wife could produce a child that was more magically powerful and intelligent then him. It had taken all of Dumbledore’s planning and guile to ensure the brat was as submissive and easily controlled as he was. It didn’t bear thinking about the consequences if Harry ever found out what he and his order members really thought of him, of if he found out from the Goblins how powerful magically he was, that combined with his political power and wealth would mean that Dumbledore’s plans would be ruined. 

Dumbledore called for a house elf, and the ugly little cretin popped into his office, Dumbledore asked for refreshments and the house elf obliged faultlessly, but before Dumbledore could stop the elf he had clicked his fingers before disappearing again and by doing so had somehow voided Dumbledore’s bladder which in turn had him doubled up in pain again. It seemed every time the elves did some task for him or someone in his vicinity their magic automatically voided his bladder, if he didn’t know any better he would say they were doing it on purpose. But that couldn’t be right, as they like most individuals loved and worshipped the ground he walked on.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Harry couldn’t be one hundred percent positive, but he was sure that Dickens had never written that the Christmas Present drove like he had a wish to meet his friend Death on a professional basis. Dave had been very helpful and explained a too cheerful voice for Harrys liking that the Christmas future that they were hurtling towards would only happen if he didn’t change his views and ways. Of course Harry had changed, he pleaded with Dave that he didn’t need to see the future, please just turn the coach around and take him back to Grimwald place, he begged that he would do anything asked of him, just let off him this death trap of a coach. He was sure that he saw Death at a number of road junctions and black spots they travelled on, and to be honest the squealing of other vehicle breaks behind them was not music to his ears. 

But not only was he on a coach tour being driven by a literal psychotic demon, he had to fend of the old dears as Death had called them. Now Harry wasn’t ageist, but nobody on this coach except the carers (who were having a back to back Mauna cigarettes for their sanity an health) was younger than sixty-five, with the mean age he would say of eighty years. So far he had been accidently groped and felt by the blind ninety year old great grandmother, who so accidently managed to grab hold of his groin and cop a good feel. Propositioned by a trio of seventy years old. Turned a number of old biddies down, in the end he had admitted that he was gay to a persistent eighty plus year old women. The old dear just looked at him with disdain and said “I was looking for sex, not a relationship” then an old boy had traded places with the disgruntled women and started to rub his hands over his legs, groin and then ever so accidently unzip his jeans and slip his hand in, when Harry had politely objected the old boy had looked hurt, and just commented that he thought he was in for sure seeing that Harry was gay. Harry knew that somewhere in the instruction manual that was life, sex stopped for everybody when you hit sixty at the latest. After all wasn’t the menopause mothers nature’s way of telling people to stop having sex and start knitting for the grandchildren!

With a squeal of breaks the coach came to a standstill, and the old boy next to him fell on top of Harry, and yes managed to place his hands inside Harrys jeans again! They had stopped outside the same hospital that he had visited with Death just yesterday. Dave let everybody off the coach and gave them a time to be back after their refreshment break. Harry just followed Dave down the Hospital main corridor, noticing that the date on the Free Metro Newspaper was December 10th, after his nineteenth birthday. Even though the sun was beating down and everybody else appeared hot, he felt cold as he followed Dave. The hospital corridor was long, and they passed the reception desk, which was opposite a well know coffee franchise outlet. Pass the corridor turning that led to the outpatient clinics, the hospital transport desk and Centre was passed by next. At the end of the long corridor they took the loft up to a ward level, where they got off and entered the ward, turning down to one end. Harrys fear of dread just increased when he saw his best friends the twins and Neville follow a nurse into a room, Harry and Dave follow the group in, everybody was sat round the table, simple refreshments had been provided and the nurse took a deep breath and said the words that Harry never wanted to hear “Sorry Severus died about an hour ago, there was nothing medically that could be done to treat him. I am sorry to tell you that the last ditch attempt to treat the pneumonia he caught with the IV antibiotics didn’t work. And as was discussed by his family and loved ones it was decided it was better to make Severus comfortable in his last hours”

Fred who was leaning on George and clutching at a young women just said “He wanted to die, you heard him at Yuletide express his wish. He was going to wait till Harry and him officially spilt up, and then he would,,,,,,,,,,”

“At least Neville, he saw you and Luna and us get bonded this year, at least we will always have those happy memories” George contributed to the conversation 

“I will never forgive Harry, all he had to do was ask us and we would have told him the truth, or even asked the Goblins for a copy of the two bonding agreements to see what my parents and the rest of the order with Dumbledore tried to force them to do” Fred stated

“ Well at least he’s at peace now finally…………but I will never forgive Harry, I thought he was a true friend, someone who looked out for people……..who tried to help and could see who people really are….” Neville spoke to the group

The nurse looked at the group of friends, and said in a soft voice “The rest of his family have left, they couldn’t see Severus now…..but if you want to see Severus for one last time on the ward….I’ll accompany you into the room” Most of the group shook their heads. With the twins and Neville expressing that they wanted to remember Severus had he had looked just a few days back, or even further at their bonding’s. But Moody and Rockwood stood up and said that yes they wanted and needed to pay their last respect to one of the bravest if not the bravest man they had the privilege of knowing! Dave and Harry followed the group of three on to the ward and then they entered the room where Severus lay peacefully dead, and when Harry saw Severus he broke down crying inconsolably, the man he knew now that he loved with all his being laid dead before him, and if the conversation in that room was correct, Severus had always wanted to die and Harry had allowed him to. Harry found himself begging Severus to wake up, even though he knew it was too late and felt Dave’s comforting hands on his shoulder and when he opened his eyes again he was in the coach and Dave was diving like a bat out of hell towards their next destination!


	14. You have his eyes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, major character bashing, if you like the characters don't read - Harry learns what his and the wizarding society future could be if he doesn't change - enjoy

The next destination on the road trip of this future saw an older Harry talking to Ginny, in a five bedroomed muggle house. Ginny was holding a baby boy and gently rocking it to and fro “Oh Harry, it’s good to see you after all this time, here take little Tobias” The older Harry reluctantly took from Ginny Tobias, and Harry walked forward and stared into the same eyes as his bonded Severus. The baby looked up at him with what Harry consisted a smirk to its features, as calling Harry a dunderhead, then the child settled down to sleep again. Older Harry sighed and began “Ginny! How can I make it up to Ron, Hermione, The twins………even Draco………I didn’t know….till recently, and now I feel that’s it’s to late…that no matter what I do…..Dumbledore has won…..The power he has, the abuses he allows…..If I had known…..The Vampires, Werewolves and the followers of the old ways have all left our magical society….Hades! Even the Goblins have abandoned us….they have closed the Gringotts bank in Diagon alley…..Dumbledore and his supporters have …well they have ruined our society, community…..Have you heard what the Wizengamot passed yesterday?” The older Harry asked of Ginny

“You mean putting a sickle onto every bag of sugar, flour, butter, milk all the foods that everybody has to eat Harry…..why are you surprised. What did you expect, there is no money left for Dumbledore to steal from people, the Ministry and Hogwarts coffers are run dry….so he makes everybody pay…..by ensuring that his light side taxes the food we have to eat…Draco and me were lucky Harry…we left Britain soon after Severus death, have made a new life here in America, its hard…dam hard, but this way at least we and Tobias here are safe….When Severus blood adopted Ron, Draco and the twins…well let’s say when Dumbledore found out…the only ones of our family to survive was us and Fred and Bella’s son Severus Snape …..Dumbledore has had the rest of the family killed Harry…Killed, Merlin knows why…we wanted…no needed to get custody of Severus, but that arsehole blocked us, we can never return to British Magical society….Harry! Draco will never forgive you, for what you did to Severus and our family never…it may be childish…Harry if you are truly repentant…then please I beg you to protect Fred’s and Bella son Severus, and fight against Dumbledore with the resistance…perhaps one day we can return to Britain and take guardianship of Harry, please…Harry…if not for us, or Harry, but for his Grandpa Severus, please try to protect him, please….”

The Scene changed to Diagon Alley, and Harry saw people queuing for basic food, a loaf of bread cost more than a handmade robe from Malkins. Dave quickly guided Harry to Kings Cross Platform nine and three quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood waiting for the Children to board her, to go to Hogwarts. Harry turned around and saw a boy who was the splitting image of Fred Weasley but with his bonded eyes. Standing beside him were Molly and Artur and the rest of the Weasley family, Harry heart sank as he heard Molly admonish the child, and coheres him into selecting Gryffindor house. He listened in horror as William belittled the child, informing him that he wasn’t worth the food that he ate, and that he would never amount to anything. Molly just muttered under her breath that he was just like his no good sons of her, and as thick and magically impoverished as his uncle Ron. Harry saw the child board Hogwarts Express and saw the train pull out of Kings Cross.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Harry and Dave travelled with young Severus Snape and watched as he made friends with another boy, it seemed to Harry it was almost the same situation that he had found himself in, when he had been a nervous and exited eleven year old travelling for the first time on the Hogwarts Express. The sorting and opening feast was the same traditional meal as it had been. Harry noticed that Severus had indeed been sorted in the Lions house. He suddenly noticed that the DADA professor was the older Harry Potter, this Harry Potter appeared bitter and angry at all the pupils and other members of staff. 

Harry and Dave watched over the years Severus Snape life being orchestrated by Dumbledore like his had been. He ensured that Severus Snape completed yearly tasks and that everybody realized that the dark side was the Muggle British Government, Harry was angry and disconcerted to see that Dumbledore played the magical community and Severus Snape like an orchestra. The people left in magical society still worshiped the power mad wizarding Lord of Light, throughout the seven years of Severus Snape’s education, The older Harry Potter protected him. But just like in his own teenage years, Severus Snape and the rest of the Lions house hated the professor who put his life in danger again and again. 

In Severus seventh year, the conflict between the British magical community and the Muggle government escalated. Throughout Severus Snape’s Hogwarts education, Harry watched his alter ego comply and complete the instructions and orders that Dumbledore gave him. Harry just watched his alter ego with disgust, had the man no conscience or morals. Is this what he would have ended up like if Scrooge and the three Ghosts hadn’t intervened. Harry at numerous times wanted to shout, Hex and charm the idiot, to make him see what an idiot he was for still following Dumbledore and his order. 

It was a the end of the seventh year, and Dumbledore was making one last stand against the muggle government, he would ensure he said that this day at the ministry he would defeat the Muggle Government and the Wizarding community would take their rightful place as rulers of a united Britain. Harry saw Dumbledore demand the two other Hallows, the cloak and ring from his alter ego, when His alter ego refused to give Dumbledore the two Hallows, Dumbledore Hexed his alter with the Septempsa curse, and took the hallows from the man. Nothing now reiterated Dumbledore would stop him, nothing. Everybody in Britain and then the world would bow down to his greatest power and intelligence, he would accomplish finally what he had set out to do all those years ago, become the master of the world. Harry stood there horrified, when Dumbledore apparated away from the shrieking shack his alter ego called out and Severus Snape appeared from his hiding place, the dying Harry Potter beckoned the young man closer and gave him a ring and whispered it was time to set the wizarding and Britain free from the machinations of the Malus Lord Dumbledore. The dying Harry Potter commanded Severus Snape to look into his eyes whilst he lay dying and as he died he spoke the words “You have his eyes!” and with that his alter ego died.

Severus Snape stood up from the shrieking Shack floor and the dead Harry Potter, and apparated to where Dumbledore had gone. Harry and Dave followed him there.

Dumbledore followed by the inner circle of the order of the Phoenix strode into Houses of Parliament and the Strode into the throne room in the Houses of Parliament, where the British monarch was opening parliament. In front of the worlds press and the two houses of Parliament. Dumbledore stood before the British Monarch and was just about to start his long winded and boring speech to the world, when Severus Snape strode into the Throne Room, Dumbledore looked dumbfounded. Obviously Severus Snape had survived whatever Dumbledore had tried to kill him with that year 

Severus Snape stood opposite Dumbledore and spoke the words “As invested in me by lady magic herself, and the Claudians the original magical inhabitants of this land. I claim back my rightful inheritance as Britannicus Snape”, a wave of pure magic seemed to swirl around the air and settled in the chamber. When everybody had recovered enough to look around, they saw Dumbledore bound by invisible chains, Death collecting his three Hollows. And the power and magic just flowed form Severus, he took one look at Dumbledore and his followers and then turned to the Monarch and spoke the words “As legal and rightful ruler of magical Britain I pledge mine and my citizens loyalty and our lives to you, for you and your representatives to rule wisely over us. Never more will the magical society be kept separate from the Normal Society. As overall head of the British Magical family now, I give you the Claudian Britannicus ring, you majesty” and with that Severus Snape bowed to the new ruler of a integrated Britain.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene faded and Harry opened his eyes to see the devastation that Dumbledore and his order had completed against both British societies. Hogwarts all though suffering minor damage had survived relatively intact, and it was there that most the magical inhabitants form Diagon alley and Hogsmede fled to when Dumbledore had led the fighting to Hogsmede, Diagon Alley and other magical areas in Britain.

Both Diagon Alley and Hogsmede had been almost raised to the ground, not by the muggle government Harry heard, but by Dumbledore’s order of the Phoenix and the aurors. They had ruled the magical world through fear and intimidation, Harry watched as Severus Snape waited to see his real family return home from exile form America. He watched the order of the Phoenix members being rounded up, it was lucky the Muggles took into the custody the prominent light supporters and the inner order of the Phoenix. Harry didn’t believe that the prisoners would have lasted the night otherwise.  
Dave then turned to him and showed him a monument just outside the old entrance to Diagon Alley, the inscription read 

This memorial commemorates the bravery of the members of the resistance that throughout the two British wizarding civil wars, manage to ensure thousands of Magical individuals were taken to safety.

It commemorates the following Magical individuals who gave their lives fighting against the trinary of the Malus Lords Dumbledore and Voldemort and on the list was the following amongst the names: Wizard Mercury, Alistair Moody, Unspeakable Rockwood, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley, Neville and Luna Longbottom with the rest of Severus cousins and their families, the list contained other names which continued till the epitaph at the end and which read Wizards Severus Snape and Harry James Potter both gave their lives so that others would know freedom, they were the secret operatives of the British Government that ensured that information that they gathered helped to dispose of both Malus Lord Dumbledore and Voldemort. May no one forget the freedom their bravery won for all of us.

Harry sank to his knees because of his actions his soul mate had committed suicide, his friends had died fighting trinary of Dumbledore and his order. The British wizarding world had been brought to his knees. He wept for the dead, he wept for the maimed and he wept for his alter ego who had lost everything by believing the lies of Dumbledore and his supporters. Harry turned to Dave and clung to him weeping, vowing to change, vowing to learn from others, vowing to put things right. Harry last vision as his world turned black was seeing the peaceful and dead face of his soul mate and bonded Severus Snape in that hospital room, surrounded by his and Severus friends.


	15. Kreachers xmas pressie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character bashing as usual, if you like the characters then please don't read and complain, mild torture scene in this chapter. For trickster32 the start of Sirius and Remus punishment, werewolf law and Remus and his bonded being subjected to it from the author genuka stories!-enjoy

Harry’s last vision as his world turned black was seeing the peaceful and dead face of his soul mate and bonded Severus Snape in that hospital room, surrounded by his and Severus friends. 

The clock somewhere struck twelve, and Harry found himself awake and weeping in his bed at Grimwald place. The house seemed to quiet for it to be the middle of the day, the curtains drawn across Harrys Bedroom window never let light into the room. So once the curtains were drawn it was difficult to tell what time of day it was. Harry crawled out of bed and went to the window and drew back the curtains, the sky was black outside. Harry called for Kreacher, there was a pop behind him and Kreacher answered “Master Harry, sir! What can I do for you?” 

Harry looked at the elf and asked politely “Kreacher what day is it?” fully expecting the answer to be December 27th midnight. Kreacher looked at Harry puzzled and then grinned as he answered “ Midnight Christmas Eve, Master Harry!”  
“But how can it be midnight Christmas Eve, The three ghosts came on three separate nights. The last night was 4am on Boxing day, it wasn’t a dream. I know I was visited by Scrooge and the ghosts….Buuuu..”

“Ah master Harry, the Ghosts have ancient magical abilities, and Time allows the Ghosts to ensure that everything is done on Christmas Eve, it is the one day of the year that Time can allow the Ghosts to turn back time to the start of a their travelers journey with them”

“But I spent two days here, suffering with the order members. How can they…..?” Harry asked out loud to nobody in particular, but Kreacher answered him “Whilst the Travelers are on their journeys the Ghost cannot interfere with the passing of time itself. So you did spend the two days here over Christmas with the order members. But once the traveler has finished his journey, the Ghosts can turn back time for the traveler so they are at the start of their journey! And before you ask master Harry, how do you think Father Christmas gets round all the children Christmas Eve? Magic?” Harry closed the heavy curtains and lit the candles in the room, he looked for the pendant and bracelet that the Ghost of Christmas Past and Death had given him, what he saw amazed him. The pendant and Bracelet was still there, but it was joined by more tattoos, over his heart there was two hearts entwined to represent the colored black and white ying and yang symbol. Surrounding the two hearts was a two headed serpent whose body represented an anchor. On the whole of his left arm was two set of paw prints one set looked like a bears, and the other a wolfs. The prints were bounded together yet again by rope in the image of a two headed snake. His back had a tattoo of a wolf snarling on it with the word “A wolf may not be stronger that a Lion or a bear, but you never see a wolf perform for human or in a circus. The other motto was ‘The only person who can judge me and my actions is myself and my Gods’ All the tattoos were intricately complicated and beautiful. Harry just stood before the mirror looking at them open mouthed. Kreacher coughed and said “Master Harry, if I might be so bold, you have been truly blessed by the Ghosts and Fortune, Fate and Time. Your tattoos are symbol of the protections you are under the pendant makes your mind closed to any legitimacy attempt, and will enable you to tell if people are lying to you. The bracelet protects you from potions, charms, hexes and most curses that can be used against you. The paw prints will ensure that no one can use magic to track your movements. The anchor represents hope, the Ying/Yang symbol faith and the two hearts entwined represent the greatest gift Charity, and the entwining of you and your mates souls together. The wolf represents your fearlessness and strength to go your own way, and to do what you think is right! Mater Harry of you have been greatly blessed and are th…”  
“NO KREACHER! Do not tell me of another prophecy about me, If it is to happen, then I will do it as you said my way…” Harry ordered Kreacher  
Kreacher bowed his head, his ears drooping as he said “As you wish Master Harry, you prove your wisdom today. But now we must work, I have lots to do”  
“What do you have to do Kreacher Christmas day?” Harry asked the elf  
“Why take Master Harry and naughty but nice twins to his bonded now on Christmas Day. To play with my presents from my Master, to bond with my Master fully and to make an appointment for Master and his family to visit Gringotts tomorrow” Kreacher informed Harry proudly

“Alright then you can take me and the twins to Severus family?” the elf nodded happily, “Do you really want to bond with me Kreacher, I already have Dobby bonded to me, and I thought you was bonded to the Black family. That is what Sirius and Dumbledore have told me when I asked about you” 

The elf smiled at Harry took a breath and explained “Master, elves are composed of two communities, the first community live and work in conjunction with the Goblins, they farm and live their life’s in rural elf communities. Their magic comes from the earth and Goblins, who respect and look after the elves in their communities they are not seen as a lower caste, but as a different culture…..House elves used to bond with magical people, and when their witch or wizard died they died…..but the magical families realized that if they bonded the house elves to a house or family, then we would live for many lonely years serving different masters and our magic would diminish, and because our magic became bond to a house or family, then when the wizard breaks our bond from the their family, then our magic slowly dies and we die with it. But in the old Claudians days, it was sign of honor and respect for an elf to choose a wizard to bond with”

Harry just looked at Kreacher, now more things made sense to him “Kreacher if you don’t want to bond with me, who do you want to bond with?” and Harry desperately hoped it wasn’t Hermione because he would have a lot of explaining to Hermione to do anyway about the elves and their culture. Without the added problem of explaining why Kreacher wanted to bond with her, Harry had just started to compose an argument of why Hermione should allow Kreacher to bond with her when Kreacher asked, with his ears drooped down “Master Harry, I want to bond to Potion Master Severus Snape” Harry breathed a sigh of relief, smiled and responded “Kreacher, if I can get Dragon to make Severus see sense, then of course you are allowed to bond to him. By the way what present hav…….?” 

“You are going to give me arsehole Sirius Black and his bonded to play with today…are you not …”Kreacher asked Harry “pleeeease, it’s the only present I have got…. for….since….Mistress Walberg died….Pleeeeease….pretty pleeeease…just want to play with my new toys you have given me….will wait till I take you and naughty’s to Severus family…..will even cook dinner for everyone and help out in the evening and tomorrow…….pleeeeeeeeeeease, only want this one present…it is Christmas, and everybody knows that Father Christmas leaves nice presents for good children, adults and elves…and I have been very good master…not curse Dumblejerk and Shrieking Gingers family this year” Kreacher plolitely asked Harry (keeping his fingers crossed behind his back, when he mentioned about the non-cursing of the KFC order members, and as all house elves will tell you other types of magic used on people didn’t count. Harry took one look at the hopeful elf’s little face, he remembered it was Christmas and he relented “Of course Kreacher, my presents to you are Sirius and his bonded” Kreacher started dancing around the room like Dobby did when he was depressed. With that Kreacher quickly packed Harry and the twins belongings, woke the twins up, apparated them to Severus families home and informed them that he would be back to collect them on December 28th, and that he would make an appointment for Harry and Severus at Gringotts tomorrow. 

The wizards looked at each other, they were outside the house that Harry remembered form his journey with Death, it was around six in the morning. The wizards slowly made their way up garden drive and around the house, till they came to a door. Before they had even knocked on the door it was opened and Luna stood there and said “Well Harry, Fred and George we have been waiting for you. Happy Christmas and welcome!” 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kreacher was beside himself with joy! He had his presents that he had wanted so much. He was going to enjoy himself immensely today and ensure that by the end of the day Sirius could no longer claim the Black Lordship. The tables and restraints were ready in the basement. The knives were nicely sharpened and silencing and security wards had been put in place by Kreacher, he had waited so long to make Sirius pay for his bullying towards the other Black House elves, and then when his mother had died he had gifted the Black house elves to Hogwarts and Dumbledore’s control, leaving only Kreacher behind. Sirius had given the elves to Hogwarts a year into the Potters marriage and at the insistence of that know it all shrew Mistress Potter. Sirius had to Kreacher eternal disgust capitulated to her wishes, and had sent his bonded and the old and infirm house elves, as well as the young and fit elves to Hogwarts. Kreacher knew that many house elves died younger than they would normally, due to the cramped living conditions, overwork and their continual bad treatment by the Hogwarts staff and pupils encouraged by the current headmaster. The only individuals that had any respect and showed it towards the house elves had been Harry and his friends, Severus and the Slytherin house members, Flitch the caretaker, Madame Irma Prince and Hagrid including the magical creatures of the forbidden forest. Kreacher had many years of vengeance to enact upon Sirius and his bonded, Kreacher started his games and plan.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius was awoken strapped to a table with a grinning Kreacher looking at his naked body. Sirius tried to scream but found that his tongue had been Lang locked to the roof of his mouth. Kreacher started to slowly torture every part of Sirius body, disappearing for periods of time to do things for the order and Dumbledore. When Kreacher left he left him painful positions, he dripped hot melted muggle candle wax down his legs, and then ripped the hair from the legs, Chest and Groin of course when the wax had cooled down to a hard mess on his body. Kreacher used his sharpened knives and other toys to make sure Sirius experience some of the pain that he had allowed to happen to Kreacher’s bonded and his elf family, when he gave them to Dumbledore’s control. At the end of the day, Kreacher gave Sirius a choice, he could be totally transformed in to a women or he would emasculate his bonded, Sirius of course agreed to the sex change anything to save Remus. Sirius knew that Remus couldn’t father pups by his bonded partner, then he would be classed the lowest of the low if he were ever given to Fenfir his sire and subjected to werewolf pack law. Sirius knew that this was only a precaution though, he held the Black Lordship and that was the only thing that protected Remus from werewolf pack law and his Sire. When Kreacher had finished Sirius transformation, Kreacher lit the room up and there sat in a chair watching the day’s proceedings sat Remus and Kreacher had indeed subjected Remus to the unkindest cut a man could have.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moody sighed, it had been a long hour waiting for Kreacher’s surprise this Christmas day. When there was knocking on the front door, Kreacher popped up from where ever he had been. Everybody from the orders inner circle sat in Grimwald living room as Molly now called it. The orders members had been upset and angry when they had found Harry and the twins missing this morning. Dumbledore had stated to everybody with his grandfatherly manner not to worry, when they had collected Harry from where ever he had gone, he would ensure that Harry was punished appropriately, and that of course Snivellous would be blamed. 

William had expressed concern that Remus and Sirius were missing for most of the day, not even making an appearance for Christmas dinner. Molly just told William to hush, obviously the newly bonded pair had decided to spend their first day bonded playing and remaining in each other’s exclusive presence. No she was still worried and angry that the Twins and Harry had disappeared, until Harry was back under their control she would not rest easy.

Kreacher let Fenfir and two other werewolves into the room, Fenfir demanded his pup and his bonded immediately. Dumbledore got angry and informed that Fenfir, that the werewolves and Fenfir had no jurisdiction over Remus, seeing as he was under the protection of Lord Sirius Black. Fenfir just laughed and looked pointidly at Kreacher, and then Fenfir informed Dumbledore and the order members present that Sirius was no longer Lord Black, that honor was now one Harry Snape, consort to Severus Snape seeing Sirius was now a witch, and due to the laws that Dumbledore as Warlock of the Wizengamot had passed in his youth, Witches could never hold high office in magical society. The lordships and head of house had to be held by the closest male relative in the family, and that was Harry Snape now. Harry, Fenfir added had withdrawn the Black Lordship protection regarding Remus and his bonded. Kreacher popped into the room with a Sirius dressed in mothers old clothes and Remus dressed in his professors robes. Fenfir thanked Kreacher for the prompt delivery, and his associates attached collars and leashes to Remus and his bonded and they prompted left to face Werewolf pack law and Remus Sire’s pack.

When Kreacher had returned the room, he instructed that the orders welcome and free stay at Grimwald place had been rescinded by the new Lord Black, and with a click of his fingers everybody in the room found themselves back at the Weasley burrow, and Kreacher of course ensured that Dumbledore voided his bladder when he used his elfin magic! Kreacher closed Grimwald place, warded it against entrance by other people especially the Dumbledore and order members, and apparated Moody and himself to Severus family home, to enjoy the rest of Christmas with everybody there.


	16. Two very different Christmas days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone! mammoth chapter as no internet for two days, and to lazy to separate in to individual chapters. Yet again character bashing esp. Remus and Sirius and the usual suspects, so if you like the characters you have been warned! Thank you Trickster32 for your poem I used thought it fitted - enjoy

The wizards looked at each other, they were outside the house that Harry remembered form his journey with Death, it was around six in the morning. The wizards slowly made their way up garden drive and around the house, till they came to a door. Before they had even knocked on the door it was opened and Luna stood there and said “Well Harry, Fred and George we have been waiting for you. Happy Christmas and welcome!” 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and the twins followed him to the house, and found sitting already round the kitchen table Neville. Luna and the three wizards joined him at the table, Luna poured them all a drink and Fred broke the silence “Alright Harry! What is going on, we are forcibly woken by a scarily happy Crazy Kreacher, told were leaving with you this morning to spend Yuletide Merlin know where. Suddenly we find ourselves outside this house, with all our belongings and you in tow” 

“And Luna is waiting for us, so what happened between last night at midnight and this morning? I imagine that Luna knows what happened seeing as she warned us we would need to get you here. But she mentioned muggle means not elf magic. So spill it little brother” George continued

Harry took a deep breath, this was not going to be easy at all. How could he explain to these people at the table and then the others the reason for turnabout change. So he did the only thing he could think of, he took off his tee-shirt and showed them all his new tattoos. “Good artwork Harry! Who did them, how much and where is the studio?” questioned George appreciatively while Neville just looked gob smacked at Harry. Luna just smiled her dreamy I am on heavy drugs smile. 

“The tattoos were a present from three visitors this morning. Each tattoo represents an important symbol or protection from magic. By the way lads…..just to let you know….your knew uncle is…”  
“I can still throw you in Vesuv 79, family don’t count towards management statistics” interrupted Death, as he sat down took out a cigar and started to smoke it

“Yeah right!” countered Harry “I know who you are scared off and it’s not the management”  
“What is D.E.A.T.H doing sitting at our table, smoking Harry?” George asked  
“And why are you talking to him like you a long lost buddies?” Fred continued, Luna was trying to revive Neville from the faint he had, when he had seen Death calmly sitting at the table.  
“How did that Cr…..” Death started to ask Harry,  
“Now Death, play nice its Christmas day, not everybody is glad to see you….you could be considered a ‘let’s get out of here quick’ party person” Harry responded  
“Most normal people don’t want to see him at a funeral” George whispered to Fred  
“Especially if it’s yours “countered George  
“Look guys, Death here..as part of his duties once a year …” Harry started to explain  
“And do I get paid for the extra duties, a thankyou note…..a box of chocolates….an Amazon gift card….a bonus…Oh no…just do this favor once,,,never ask you again, and management decide ‘let’s do it every year’….it’s good for muggle morale….then they wonder why I wanted to drop the Father of the USA Pre….” Everybody except Harry at the table, sat there opened mouth, Harry just sassed Death back as if they were old buddies “That’s not nice, its takes two to tango, and I am sure the president was a lovely child. Now as I was saying George, Fred…Neville. Oh for Merlin’s sake HOW WAS HE EVER SORTED INTO OUR HOUSE! Luna leave him, he’ll come round eventually…even if it’s on the Hogwarts Express next week…and to answer your question Fred and George….deathhereisyoursoontobeuncleandandhewasoneoftheghostsofchristmastthatscroodgesentthismorningtoteachmealesson”Harry blurted out quickly.

Fred looked at George “He is related to Severus, our soon to be blood adopted father Severus?” Fred asked, Harry just nodded  
“Now we know where Severus gets his clothes sense and teaching style from, its inherited “George continued “COOL” both twins said together, “Do you do personal requests or house calls for family members” George asked looking hopefully

“No! if I could do house calls, then I could time manage my day a lot better, and get home at a reasonable time, catch up on my AO3 fanfiction stories and surf that Bimbo match making site, go out on the odd date and have a relationship, sexual encounter……Thinking that what I need is an apprentice….someone to delegate to…last one Mort didn’t really have the right temperament for the job “Death mused, he then Looked at Harry and sniffed “I am not afraid of my daughter!”

“Oh! Yes you are, remember I saw what happened on the ward when she came to persuade Severus to not self-discharge from the hospital” Harry countered

“She gets her temper from her mother. I am and have always been the voice of reason and always calm and collected, never get angry..ask anyone who knows me, you can always reason with me (sniff) now her mother, could give the Furies a run for their money, nice woman and a lovely wedding to Dragons step dad, always thought he was the one for her, a brilliant barber, good job Curtis went and followed his dad into the barbering business, would have been Hades to find another barber who would have been happy and able to accommodate my schedule. Pity the next time I saw Dragons maternal nan and grandad six months later it wasn’t a social call….But to give Dragons nan her due, she knew how to get money out of a stone and the odds to all poker hands, nice couple….still keep in touch. ..Pop round there in heaven have a cup of tea when I have the odd five minutes or so and play poker with them against the last two world champions…. she wins every time…..and have a round of golf with Dragons step dad and mother” Death continued

“Should I tell Severus about his mum yet, or wait?.....I mean to think that your parent committed……” Harry asked Death

“Perhaps you should show him, he might not believe if you just tell him Harry! Now this little conversation about the three artifacts that your family have misused in the past….” Death continued and Harry gulped, he was sure that Death was going to give him the riot act about the three Hallows “You know the legend that if a person has all three hallows, they become master of death and can demand anything from me?” Death sat there looking at his nails. Harry nodded and replied “Yes! Ron told me and Hermione the story, first year at Hogwarts…look I would never call you..don’t partic…..” 

“Relax Harry! One time offer, ensure Dumbledore gets all three Hallows in his procession accidently….Now Dumbleberk will do what most people do who have all three Hallows in their procession…He will wish for immortality…and of course I will give it to him…I have to…part of the original contract with the brothers….then you give me back the hallows and we say no more” Death tips his nose with his hand

Harry looks confused and says “Aren’t you rewarding him, where is the punishment in granting him immortality Death?”

“Yeah! Well the Americans will get a hold of him……..they aren’t particularly known for their loving attitude towards prisoners…especially in the bible belt….so Dumbles spends the rest of eternity or until he wants me to collect his misery soul in a cramped nine foot by nine foot cell, watched 24/7 all the time with his magic bond..” Death explains  
“How does Dumblejerk get his magic bound? “George asks fascinated with this conversation

“Look unofficially Lady magic is royally pissed off, and she not the only one! So I have been told to give you some education in magical traditions, and how they relate to real life here and now? And no you may be family, but I will not include gifting your mother to the furies, they are not the people to get on the wrong side of, and I have a nice uncomplicated relationship with them, also they let me have their French fancies and a proper old fashioned Yorkshire tea with them every Friday afternoon” Death continues, the twins and everybody round the table look upset at Deaths response to the twins unasked question.

“anyway after roughly 500 years in a American prison, he’ll be begging for me to take his soul, which I can’t because a deal is a deal……So I stuff him with that Timeline Rus….for all eternity. Which it will be before the time wars happen and the time lords are thrown into times out of bounds for breaking a number of agreements” Death continued

“So the cramped prison cell I get, but to spend eternity with the first time lord, why is that punishment?” Harry asked

“Because Dumbledore will spend the rest of time reliving everything his victims felt when he wronged them or hurt them…..Look there’s no real hell per say, most beings are goodish, and if not then they are re-incarnated till they learn their lesson….but for a few individuals or souls as you would call them, they are so evil that the Gods had to think of segregating them from the normal population so to speak. So they all want immortality and power usually, they are all charismatic psychopaths, that will hurt and destroy anything that gets in their way….” Luna contributed to the conversation

“So when they caught up with Hitler and his crimes against humanity, they suddenly realized the best punishment for him was to be trapped for eternity with that Ru…whatever his bloody name is time lord, and make him relive for eternity everything that had been done to anybody he came into direct or indirect control of, and now with the time lords being thrown in time out permanently by Time, who is mightily pissed off with them…eternity is looking like a long time, so management decided to extend the holiday of hell to the few souls who fitted Hitler’s criteria “Death finished

“So Dumbledore, if the Americans and others were correct, would suffer for eternity every Jewish Holocaust victim fate?” Harry asked, trying to get his head around the explanation

“Not just the Jews Harry, Dumbledore would relive every second of every one of his victims life’s, his sister, the Jews, Germans, Austrians, Polish, Russians, Claudians, Magical creatures etc.…and if by any chance finishes reliving the all his victims lives, then it starts again. Fate has also ensured that the individuals trapped with “My name is harder to pronounce than a Klingons” timelord can never go insane…quite ingenious really, never thought the old management had it in them! “Death finished explaining to the group.

“So who decides who deserves this punishment then?” asks Neville, who has just woken up from his faint, and was trying so hard not to look to closely at Death.

“Charity!” Both Harry and Death exclaimed at once. When everybody at the table just look at the two of them confused, Harry explained after a you do it wave from Death “When you die, your heart or charity to give its correct title is weighed in the hall of ancestors, if your heart balances then you can proceed to the next stage of life’s cycle, if it is out of kilter slightly you have a chance to live again to learn and grow as a person…..but if your charity is too far in the negative than you have to suffer the punishment that Death outlined”

“How do you know this Harry?” Hermione asked from the Kitchen doorway “Oh! By the way, you may be our friend and technically our father, but we are still pissed at you for your treatment of Severus, and believing the crap that Ron’s family and the order pulled”

“So mate! One wrong move, one slightest little hurt to Severus and we’ll make you pay. You are very lucky Harry, it took the family including Death to explain a few things….but Draco, Me and the rest of our group is watching you…..Understand?” Ron stated to Harry just behind Hermione. Harry gulped and nodded, he knew why his friends were being very protective of Severus and he couldn’t blame them.

“Look Ron, I know I….have been a first class Pratt…but…” Harry started to stutter out the apology to his once best friend “Oh! For merlin’s sake Harry, get over yourself…look I have not in the past been the best of friends for you…I have been jealous, bitter, a prat etc.…so if you can forgive me for when I turned away from you and didn’t support you, then I will do the same courtesy…BUT DO NOT HURT MY DAD, or you balls are toast, mate!” Ron stated to Harry. Harry sighed in relief, he knew that although his friends had forgiven him, it would take time and a lot of time for them to really trust him with Severus heart and life and funnily enough he agreed and understood their viewpoint.

“So Father dearest, how do you know about what happens when we die?” asked Draco striding in the room, pulling a sleepy Ginny behind him. 

Harry just rolled his eyes, trust Ferret to get the knife in “Well oh son of mine, I don’t know! I think going on the little jaunt with the three ghosts this morning gave me information I didn’t know I had………It’s like I have awoken with certain knowledge as well as these tattoos” 

Ron whistled “Impressive mate, any reason your body has become a canvas?”

“The tattoos according to Kreacher were given to me by the three ghosts, and offer me protection from Dumbledore and his cronies, the wolf is apparently a gift from fortune, fate and time to always ensure that I remember who I am within” Harry answered Ron

“Right! So you are protected from Dumbles and the MNO, but who protects us Harry?” Neville asked for the group

“Hold on the, what in Merlin’s name is the MNO?” Harry asked

“Stands for the Magical Nazi Party, Harry! We all got fed up with using different titles for the members of the Order of the Phoenix, so we all sat down and Rockviller came up with KFC after a well-known muggle restaurant” Ginny answered 

“Well that got voted out, and OOTP sounded bloody stupid, so Rockviller’s bonded came up with the MNP, short, to the point and describes what the group emulates in the muggle world” Ron continued

“When you go for your appointment with the Goblins tomorrow, ask them for protection amulets for your friends and family, and then spell them on so they can’t lose them” Death explained “By the way Ron! If you are making a small pre breakfast snack, make mine a triple sausage, four slice bacon rasher and two egg with cheeses’ slice roll times two and pass the litre of carton juice in the cupboard and the vodka” Death instructed Ron, who had started to look in the Kitchen cupboards for food etc. 

Harry look with incredulity at Death “How can you put that lot away after what you ate last night? and that is just what I saw you scoff at the White House”

“Busy night, need the calories, Thanks Ron” and Death started scoffing into to the food that Ron put in front of him “Here it comes…every year…wait for it…..three….two….on..” 

Suddenly ‘It’s all about the Bass’ song came on full blast from somewhere upstairs, followed by “SHOVE THE BLOODY BASS, AND TURN IT OFF. ITS CHRISTMAS DAY” a voice was heard shouting from the vicinity of upstairs, stomping and running was heard, a window was opened and an alarm clock radio was seen to be flying out of a the window “ONE DAY IN THE YEAR…JUST ONE DAY….THAT I DON’T HAVE TO BE UP AT SILLY O’CLOCK TO TAKE ROCKVILLER OR ANYBODY ELSE IN THIS FAMILY TO WORK. SCHOOL OR THE DUMP YOUR AGED CENTRE….AND YOU STILL LEAVE THE BLOODY ALARM ON” and with that the rest of the family was awaken and the household started to come alive. The Kitchen door opened, and Dragon appeared with Severus in tow, she just looked at Death, rolled her eyes and said “Really Father, couldn’t you wait till breakfast” 

“So you haven’t scoffed overnight 3 filled rolls, a take away curry, pizza, Chinese, a packet of peanuts, two tubs of pringles, big bag of Marshmallows, Jelly Beans and Cadburys selection box then last night and have just finished it off with the big box of Jelly Babies secretly stashed in your works locker?” Death countered.

“It’s night duty! What do expect, everybody knows that you get the munchies between two and four in the morning, it’s perfectly normal” Dragon responded

“I bloody knew you had stashed some sweets and food in your bag last night, oh no, I never had any of the ward stash of sweets or cakes, I have just got a bloody apple, orange and water to last the night…you just forgot you had the bloody Tesco sweet and crisp selection in your bag!” Severus countered.

“Stop being so dramatic, you never had to deal with the little altercation this morning” Dragon muttered under her breath “We called out for a take away last night anyway between the staff members, shared it between the other ward opposite and of course the porters so no harm done” 

“I’ll wait till your HCA1 blood test result in, then I’ll have great delight in saying ‘I told you so’ don’t think that your colleagues don’t gossip about you and the fact you blood glucose levels are always high. Hang about when was the last time you saw the doctor for the blood test?” Severus asked

“Two years ago, and you won’t get me near the drama queens, the NHS gets their teeth in you and your freedom is history. You suddenly find you have more conditions and medicines then Boots chemist stock normally” Dragon countered to Severus question

“So it’s alright to read me the and everybody else the riot act, I see you belong to the medical school of do as I say, not what I do. I’m making an appointment with your GP next week” Severus responded  
“Well that’s give me six months to get my blood glucose levels under control..” muttered Dragon.

From the distance they all heard in the kitchen a thump, bang, wallop and “Who left the bloody cats blanket on top of the stairs” and Rockvillers husband Curtis limped into the Kitchen clutching his arm. Rockviller followed saying the words of wisdom “Well at least it wasn’t Great Nanny Rosie or Lala that fell, they could have really hurt themselves” 

“So it’s alright for me to break my neck then!” Curtis responded, and at that moment two cats joined everybody in the Kitchen one was proper tortoise shell, that had no teeth but for her two fangs. The other was colored predominantly black with white paws, white nose and tortoise shell coloring three quarters of the way down her back. Both cats look around and Harry was sure that he saw Poppy the tortoise shell looking longingly at the stairs, as if a master plan had been foiled. 

Then Severus saw Harry sitting at the table, and everything seemed to stop still, as they both looked at each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus didn’t know what to think, and that was an unusual occurrence. All his life from his parents death, especially his mother’s suicide he had made it a point never to be unprepared for life’s curves that came his way. His motto had evolved to ‘No matter what I do or say, the end result will be shit for me!’. His life over the years had become even more isolated from everyone, he conditioned himself over the years to expect people to mentally and figuratively spit in his eye, wish him dead. Even tell him to his face that he was a waste of space. The only people to have come through for him in the past unconditionally was the Muggle Government, Moody, Rockwood and Rita Skeeter. But even them he had never let into his life more than he had to, it was his mother’s suicide that had destroyed him all those years ago, just a month after his father’s death, and she died in a muggle hospital from a paracetamol and potion overdose. He still remembered weeping by her and da’s grave that day of her funeral, begging to understand her actions, why had she left him, what had he done wrong, why wasn’t he important enough in her life for her to live, all the unanswered questions. Then there was the unresolved guilt, the how, why, what could he’d done differently to save her, and he would never be able to ask her those questions. He had stood by her grave devastated, his heart broken and then a anger took hold of him, he pushed any feelings, thoughts of his mam away, if she was so selfish to leave him, to not try to get help then he would forget her, close his heart from her and then he closed his heart to everybody.

He then made the most foolish decision of his life and joined the death eaters, the muggle government had then offered him a way to pay for his foolish decision. When the first wizarding war was over, he had decided that he wanted to die, really, really die. What nobody knew, not even Dumbledore was he had been almost successful, it was Moody that found him, the muggle hospital that saved him. He then knew that his plans for death had to be more subtle and slower which had led to this today.

He could still remember when at seventeen after burying his mother, he found out the universal truth. The magical world was filled with almost completely righteous judgmental arseholes! Nobody in the muggle world had judged his mam or him, neighbors, strangers the NHS staff and even the local Church of England minister had tried to help and support Severus. The magical community of course led by Dumbledore had labeled him an deviant for his mother’s choice, her savings and inheritance had been confiscated by the ministry. The only potion apprenticeship and sponsorship he could obtain was from Voldemort’s supporters, the light supporters all turned their back on him, he was mentally unstable because of his mother’s suicide, couldn’t be trusted. Then somehow his nemesis the marauders had found out, they with Lilly had made his life a living hell! He knew, but could never prove that the old cat had purposely let it slip out about his mother death.

When the Potters had died leaving young Harry an orphan, he had asked the British muggle Government to see if he was safe, he never trusted Dumbledore with Harrys welfare. He told them that Harry was according to Dumbledore with his muggle relatives. The British government had made enquiries about Harry, and then dropped their bombshell where ever he was it was not with Petunia who had emigrated with her husband (ex-army) to St Lucia. Their son had turned out to be a wizard, and they made a home with as they saw it more advanced educational and social magical schools, and away from Dumbledore’s power and influence. They still in fact exchange Birthday and Christmas cards, trying to get him to emigrate to St Lucia. No the British Muggle Government couldn’t find and rescue Harry, because Dumbledore had put him in the jurisdiction of the magical society, with a magical family under his control.

So given his life up till this year, he had it all planned out thank you very much. Then the Fates had decided to mess it up again, he gained two sons, was forced to bond to a seventeen year old boy who hated him, and then his paternal family found him, clamp their claws and teeth into him and his life and won’t let go of it or him. And now he was standing with his bloody foot killing him, he was sure it was more painful now it was being treated properly than before the NHS got their teeth in him, looking at his bonded, who seemed that he wanted to say something to him. Most probable thought Severus “Just stay the f….k away from me” and Severus would!  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Great Grandpa Stuart took that moment to hobble into the Kitchen, took one look at the situation between the bonded partners. Told everybody else to bugger off, he would referee the much needed conversation, made sure Severus was as comfortable as he could be for the present and liberated the Gin and Lemonade. Re-evaluated the situation and poured himself a of pint Gin lightly topped with the Lemonade, at that moment Dragon reappeared and claimed the Gin and Lemonade and disappeared with it to the living room liberating a box of after eight mints chocolates.

Great Grandpa took a deep breath and said “Who wants to start, what’s said in this room believe me will go no further unless you want it to. Between the Gin here and my short term memory problems, I can promise you that by the time we make it back out to the lounge, I will have forgotten what was said!”

Harry looked at Severus and took a deep breath and told him all about what had happened this morning, how he had been visited by the three ghosts of Christmas. How he had got everything wrong, Severus looked opened mouth when Harry explained what he had seen, but Severus broke down when Harry told and then showed Severus his memory of Dumbledore’s visit to Eileen Prince for the last time. 

Harry begged and pleaded for Severus to give him another chance, to prove himself oh not with words, they were as Harry now knew easy to say, quick to pacify, but ultimately proved nothing, he now knew that it was a person’s actions that informed everybody of their true character. 

Grand Pa Stuart quietly stood from the table, and without spilling a drop of his drink slowly made his way into the living room. Where he was met with a wall of silence, from his extended family and spoke the words “It’ll be alright now, rocky roads ahead I wager. But the two idiots will make it, so let Christmas day begin!”

In the Kitchen, the bonded couple just sat at the table holding hands and talking very small steps forward together. In the room watching them stood Eileen and Tobias Snape with Scrooge, Tobias turned to Scrooge “Thank you! Thankyou! Perhaps he will take the path towards the mountains and sun, and not stay on the path to the Abyss and night”

Eileen Snape looked at her bonded and spoke the words that most mothers would say “I hope Harry and their family and friends kick Dumbledore’s and his orders arses and make them pay heavily, for causing this pain to my two sons and their family!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was introduced to Severus extended family, somewhere along the line everybody was tenuously joined together by marriage and blood. But that wasn’t important, the thing that made you apart of the family was that they wanted you to be. As Severus knew, once the family clamped their teeth and claws into you they never let go!

So when finally everybody sat down to breakfast that morning in the large purpose built extension, Harry knew it would take years to remember everybody’s name and where they fitted into the family. There were the muggles who had married into the family, squibs who born into the family and the magical gifted. But what surprised Harry as it had his friends was that their fight had become Severus families fight, and they fought dirty and were proud of it. 

Harry was glad he wasn’t helping to cook the Christmas Dinner, every dietary condition and intolerance was accounted for, the only person who could definitely eat what they wanted was Death! And even he had a list of food preferences. 

The family had just finished their breakfast, and was starting to make their way to the big living room to open the presents when they heard a pop in the kitchen, and the noise of someone starting to move around. Curtis looked around and with another person went to investigate. They came back into the room and Curtis asked “Anybody know why a elf is in the Kitchen, muttering about the quality of the precooked M&S food? Anybody!” There was a popping sound and Kreacher appeared and started to clear away the Breakfast things. 

Severus looked at Harry and said “Thanks to you! At six this morning, Kreacher appeared and bonded with me, after of course ensuring that Dragon allowed it….no bloody choice in the matter!”  
“Ah! Never thought it would be so soon….was hoping to talk to you about it, Kreacher what are you doing? I thought yo…” Harry started to ask Kreacher, who to be fair almost looked as hyper as Dobby on a normal day “I thought you were playing with your Christmas presents?”

“Yes! Master Harry…nice master Harry….have been playing with my pressies, but must help Dobby with Christmas day here, plenty of time to play with pressies….” And with that Kreacher disappeared to help Dobby apparently in the kitchen.

Dragon just looked at Harry and Severus and said “I think….I….have a bad feeling…about what happened this morning….Harry dear…ehmm….what pressies did you give Kreacher?”

Harry just looked and said “He just wanted to play a bit with Sirius and Remus…didn’t see the harm, its only one…maybe two days…..thought it might teach them a lesson, why?” Harry asked warily

Dragon looked at Severus, Severus shook his head whilst pinching his nose, and everybody knew what was coming next, would not be good. When there was a squeal of delight from three year old Lala, who came back into the Dining room half dragging and cuddling a female elf with the families two cats, three dogs in tow looking decidedly happy with the outcome at the present time. “Look mum, dad! Look what father Christmas left me…MY VERY OWN ELF TO PLAY AND LOVE….I CAN PLAY ANYTHING NOW WITH MY WHISKEY!” and Lala happily skipped from the room, Harry called Kreacher into the room and asked him who Whiskey was. Kreacher replied his bonded who loved children, and don’t worry Whiskey was looking forward to playing and nannying Lala, the animals just looked at each other and almost silently seemed to say “Thank the lord, that suits us” and made a dignified exit to the living room, to dismantle the Christmas tree again and take the best seats for the rest of the day. 

Luna said in her I am on heavy drugs voice “So Kreacher managed to complete his plan…never a good idea to really piss an elf off”

Harry with the rest of the family looked at the two cousins and it was one of the twins that asked what happened this morning. Severus shook his head and told them that he had been still groggy from the pain reliver he had been given and the antibiotics that morning. Kreacher apparently appeared and with persuasion from Dragon had bonded with him. Well Kreacher had asked what Severus wanted doing at present, and Severus had sent him to Dragon. 

Who at this point continued with the explanation “Kreacher appeared at the night shifts busiest time…..the sluice was broken again….IV drugs to give….patients to be settled etc.…well he mended the sluice and helped with the patients…even managing to give them a hot drink and change their water jugs..well…ehmmm..I never thought….didn’t realize….was tired…bad time of the morning…caught me off guard…ask Severus it could happen to anyone…never thought….he wouldn’t…Sev..he wouldn’t….elves are nice individuals…I mea..” Dragon stuttered to the rest of the family

“Okay Dragon. It was not your fault, THIS ONCE! He caught you at an unguarded moment, Severus helpfully told her. 

“Dragon, just what did you say to Kreacher! It can’t be that bad…come on, the only thing that bad he get you to agree with would be for him to….” Harry started to say and Dragon and Severus finished together “To castrate Remus and perform a sex change on Sirius” and all the adults looked at each other, and silently agreed with Luna’s statement ‘never piss an elf off’.  
“In my defense…..when he asked me….you know..what I wanted to happen to Siruis and Remus….I said whatever…and Kreacher said did that include Castration and I sort of said why not go the whole hog and…..give Sirius a sex change…I mean come on,,,Sev he wouldn’t…he seemed so nice and amicable…we even gave him tea…okay he had a certain CSW by the throat for making the breakfast/tea trolley a mess….but everybody gets upset at our not so friendly poltergeist” Dragon rambled on, trying to justify her actions.

“Look guys, it’s a joke….admittedly a bad joke, in very bad taste….there is no way a house or any elf would do that to anybody, forget about it….he’s just enjoying himself for once” Rockvillers step father said to the room and the cousins, and everybody sighed a breath of relief and carried on talking.

Kreacher took that moment to pop back into the dining room and ask if he could return back Grimwald place to help Molly with the Christmas Dinner, and just ensure his pressies were where he left them. Harry agreed, but pointed out that Kreacher didn’t have to help Molly with Christmas dinner as there was enough to do here, even with Dobby helping as well. 

Kreacher answered happily “But Master Harry! Have to ensure that pressies are nicely tied up and enjoying themselves whilst I am not there! And have to ensure that the laxatives for the KFC order Christmas dinner is added at the right time….Oh you do want Dumblejerk and KFC not to be able to access Grimwald place right and would rescind Sirius and your fathers gift of house elves to Hogwarts?” Kreacher asked happily 

“Yes, of course, if I had my say of course would kick out the bloody MNP or KFC as you call them, but its Sirius house and he has the final say” Harry replied, and with that Kreacher happily popped away back to Grimwald place.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whilst Harry and his new family were enjoying themselves, Kreacher apparated back to Grimwald place to ensure his first plan against Dumbledore and his KFC order was still on track He checked on Sirius and Remus, ensuring that Sirius was still in agony and being turned nicely over a low heated fire just to give him a bit of payback for one of the games he had played on the house elves when he had been a child. He had of course had the rest of the day planned on what to put Sirius through finishing in the final outcome. He had already invited Moody to be a spectator, and informed Fenrir what time to collect his pup and Sirius that evening. 

He was glad that he thought carefully of what to do with Remus, he wanted him to suffer appropriately for his cowardly behavior as a child and adult. Remus when he was part of the marauders, had always been one of the planners and watchers of the pranks and bullying the others had done, he had overheard the marauders boasting about their exploits. Seen how Sirius treated the Black servants and bonded house elves as a child. So when devising the bonded pairs punishment, thought that it was only fitting that Remus watched in every detail when he played with his bonded soulmate Sirius. Kreacher admittedly had taken great delight in collecting Remus first this morning and then castrating him. He knew the ramifications of the actions, that Remus now could never return to the wizarding world, and would be subjected to the harshest of Fenrir pack laws and given the lowest status in the pack. But for him was the enjoyment in the payback of binding Remus to a chair and silencing him, then ensuring that he saw everything that Sirius went though. Kreacher had cursed him with not being able to close his eyes or fall asleep whilst he played with Sirius. Yes Kreacher had decided, all those years that Remus had planned with and watched his friends bully and prank weaker students and individuals than themselves. The years he could have tried to find out where Dumbledore had stashed Harry, he knew Severus had done his best with the muggle government to find Harry whereabouts. The years where he allowed Harry to be returned back to the abusive household so he could become even more compliant and submissive to Dumbledore and his plans. The numerous times when he had allowed his soulmate to carry atrocities in the first wizarding war and never said or did anything. Remus was to Kreacher’s mind a coward, and deserved from him a cowards punishment, which he gladly gave him. 

But now was the time to ensure that Dumblejerk and KFC had a truly unforgettable Christmas day. Kreacher had started early that morning collecting both Sirius and Remus and putting his plans into action, he after all only had a short time to enjoy himself and enact an appropriate elves punishment on them, after today they would be under Fenrir protection and justification. 

Kreacher had returned the presents that Harry had brought the KFC and even Dumblejerk during the week, and had replaced them with presents for his Harry and new Master Severus family. He had collected Dobby and Whiskey from Hogwarts and taken them to Harrys family home, promising Dobby that night he would of course allow him to watch his memories of him playing with Sirius and Remus.

He now how to cook dinner for the KFC order with the interference of the Ginger shrieker, and now he was back in the Kitchen he added the muggle laxatives to Molly’s Christmas pudding that she had cooked herself. The laxatives were heavy duty ones and Dobby (such a good, but excitable friend and ally) had helpfully charmed them for the effects to last three days. The effects were timed delayed to start the moment the KFC were returned to the burrow, which only had one toilet, and to make it even more interesting for Dumblejerk every time he opened his bowls he voided his bladder, and Dumblejerk always ensured he had triple portions of puddings.

He watched on with glee when Molly exclaimed with the rest of the order her disgust at Harry forgetting to get them their Christmas Presents, when she had sent her bonded Twatfaced to collect Harry. She had been beside herself when they had found out about the disappearance of not only Harry but the naughty but nice twins. 

He had ensured that breakfast had been uneatable for the KFC, after all he needed them to eat their Christmas dinner! And had already packed their belongings and transferred them to the burrow. He had changed the wards last night when everybody went to bed, so that after he sent Dumblejerk and his KFC order packing he could change the wards with a click of his fingers. Yes thought Kreacher everything was coming together nicely, and this Christmas was promising to be even better for him than when Lord Orion Black and his bonded celebrated Yuletide all those years ago. 

Suddenly when the KFC and Dumblejerk had sat down for Christmas dinner, and before he joined Harry and the family for their Christmas dinner he remembered that he still had to make an stop by the Goblins to make an appointment for Harry and Severus for tomorrow, which he managed to do! Yes this Christmas was proving to be busy but so much more profitable and enjoyable than the other Christmases in recent years. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore was in agony when he flooed into Grimwald place with Minerva and Poppy Christmas morning. When he caught the little gits that had added the muggle frusemide to his orange juice this morning at breakfast he vowed they would be expelled for the prank. 

The diuretic had the desired effect alright, it seemed to him that he had to empty his bladder constantly. Then he flooed into Grimwald Place living room, he had always been envious of the Lord Blacks and the fact that they had Grimwald place. He had been furious to find out that Orion Black Sirius farther had entailed the house down the family line to be passed from one Lord Black to the another, it could never be sold or mortgaged without the express permission of the muggle monarch. So when Black had been thrown into jail, one of major happy occurrences of his actions never came to fruition. He had ensured that Grimwald place had been ransacked of its treasures that were irreplaceable in both the muggle and magical societies. It had been easy to influence Molly the silly cow, and she had ensured that everything of value had been destroyed, after all if he couldn’t own and exclusively use the artifacts then he was going to ensure nobody else did. 

He was always grateful that he cultivated the ignorance in the muggle born know it all Lilly Potter, she had when she bonded to James Potter ensured that all the Potter elves and the Black elves except Kreacher who had been bonded to Grimwald place itself (how Orion Black bonded had managed that he didn’t know) had been gifted to the ‘good care’ of the wonderful headmaster Dumbledore. He had ensured that the house elves were well used, all Luxians knew the elves were just uppity and glorified ignorant slaves, that leached magic from magical individuals like wizards and witches. It was ridiculous the tales that the Claudians had been brought up with, that elves had a stronger magic than most magical individuals. That it was never wise to provoke or hurt a house elf as they had long memories and even sharper nails and knives, and would pay back handsomely every wrong you did to a elf. The Claudians even had an idiotic saying that they told their children it was  
And the House elves, they got knives,  
which they sharp at St. Ives.  
They are out for blood and gore,  
and to create a new folklore." (Trickster32)

What could elves especially house elves do against him, and the silly little twits loved him unconditionally no matter how they were treated, after all everybody loved Albus Dumbledore. 

But to continue with this Yuletide day from Hades! Not only was inconstant pain from his bladder, but he now had a roaring headache from Molly’s screeching. He had managed to keep the grandfatherly I know what is happening stance, when it was fond out that Harry Potter and the twins had disappeared. When he caught up with the little waster Potter he would as he promised Molly ensure he was appropriately punished for his actions. It seemed the brat needed to have more charms and potions used on him, to ensure his ignorance and compliance. The presents he got from everyone was not even worth his time opening them. But he had ensured that he looked and so happy and grateful for the crap the inner order members gave him! After all he had an appearance to keep up.

The only good thing about the Yuletide day was the Pudding that Molly had made herself, he had managed to snag four portions. Everybody had settled down when Moody the idiot invited himself into Grimwald place to apparently wish everybody a happy Yuletide. Tonks had summed it up nicely when she had said “that wasn’t it sad the idiot had nowhere else to go, and that they had to put up with his presence”. When suddenly Dumbledore’s and the orders whole world turned upside down and they had been thrown out of Grimwald place and back to the hovel that was the burrow.

Now the nightmare of Yuletide day had seemed to increase fourfold, everybody was suffering with uncontrollable diarrhea, the burrow stank to high heaven. There was a constant queue for the toilet, and if hadn’t known better he would have thought that creature the house elf Kreacher had planned this for everyone. And the pain he was in was indescribable, it seemed that pain potions had stopped working for him ever since the two witches had castrated him during his last night stay at St Mungo’s.

Molly started calling him to read the letter that the ministry had sent him, Dumbledore made his way down the stairs and took the letter from the ministry owl. After giving the owl a treat, he opened and read the letter, then swore! Apparently the board of governors in conjunction with the ministry had demoted him to the position of the DADA professor, and promoted the newly hired DADA professor to his old position. Apparently the board had realized that due to Albus advanced age and extra responsibilities it would be more profitable for Hogwarts to have a new headmaster who could ensure that the responsibility and running of the school was their first and only responsibility; thereby freeing Warlock Dumbledore to concentrate more of his time on his other Wizengamot duties. The letter also helpfully added that his and his newly bonded witch belongings had been moved to their new quarters. Well what ever happened thought Dumbledore, at least he knew the house elves who loved him so much would ensure Minerva and himself had the use of Hogwarts disused Heir quarters, the most palatial quarters at Hogwarts obviously. 

Then Dumbledore smiled to himself, so he wasn’t headmaster any more, the idiot that the board had employed, he knew he could manage nicely, after all he had seemed such an inconsequential idiot at the interview. No everything Dumbledore reasoned was under control, nothing to worry about at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kreacher was so happy, he was humming to himself and dancing around the newly decorated Grimwald place his home, and soon to be his masters and their family home as well. As soon as he could that night he apparated back with his bonded, Dobby and the rest of the Black Potter house elves, after all with Harry now the current Lord Black and Potter he knew he would rescinded the gift that his mother had given to Dumbledore all those years ago, after their conversation today. When he had explained about the meeting tomorrow and that he was sure the house elves would be free from Dumbledore trinary, they had gladly given Kreacher the paperwork that rescinded the gift of the elves to the school all those years ago. 

The first thing the elves had done was collect the furniture and banished items that Molly the philistine had cleared from the house, and between them had repaired and decorated the house to its former glory, ensuring it eclipsed even the days of Lord Orion Black and his bonded. Kreacher and the other house elves knew that nothing was to good or perfect for Master Lord Black Potter Snape and family. 

Everybody had then settled into the main and formal ballroom, made themselves comfortable, ensured there was enough refreshments available including the popcorn, M&M’s, muggle fizzy drinks to last the rest of the night, and enjoyed the memories that Kreacher provided of the Yuletide day that Dumblejerk and the KFC had enjoyed. Of course this once they used the Black family pensive with Warburga consent of course, they had finally moved her portrait in to the ballroom with Orion Black to enjoy the show. 

They were all enjoying the show, when there was laughing from the back of the room, they turned round to find Death, the other Christmas ghosts and Gringotts Goblin management and their spouses enjoying the show and refreshments. Death summed it nicely for everyone when he said that it had been the best Yuletide nights entertainment he had seen (sniff) and a pity they couldn’t show it on muggle BBC or even the SKY network for everybody to enjoy the fun.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The new Hogwarts headmaster and potions professor waited for their lift to Hogwarts, they after all had to get ready for the start of the Spring term and opening feast. The new headmasters clerk had happily agreed to accompany him to Hogwarts, he was after all not going to miss the show. The Headmaster had even managed to persuade another subordinate and his wife to take a leave of absence from his job, and come and be his head of security and the deputy of headmaster, Dumbledore would be demoted to teach magical history. After all he had done his homework like he always did, and knew what the new legal owners wanted to happen at their school, that is why they had persuaded the Hogwarts board of governors to the changes they wanted. The audits that the British muggle government had their new banking partners complete on the Hogwarts accounts had proved interesting and very informative for them. They had promised through the Goblins of course, (no need to give away that the British Government legally owned the school after all) that they would not at present take action or make public the fact that Hogwarts school financial accounts had been since the Currents Headmaster tenure dipped extensively into by him. So the new headmaster had a lot of work to do, but he and the new professors that he had persuaded to come and help him he knew were more than capable to do the job. AH! good thought the new headmaster their lift had arrived. Everybody bordered the Ghost of Christmas present coach, and Dave took off towards Hogwarts school, the new DADA professor after five minutes of tolerating Dave’s driving, thought that it must be nice for her employer and her to meet up with an old school mate!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Severus finally retired to bed with the other members of his family, it had been the best Christmas day he had since his seventh year at Hogwarts. Technically the pagans were correct and Yuletide day was held on the shortest day of the year being winter solstice on the 21 December, but Dumbledore throughout the years had ensured that information had been lost to new and muggle students.

The day had continued after breakfast when Moody with Rockwood had joined the family, although Moody had disappeared for around an hour early in the evening. And it wasn’t to snog his cousin Dragon upstairs. 

Presents had been opened, with partners and close relatives giving each other the more expensive presents. Lala being the only child and just turned three, had been spoilt rotten buy everyone. Even Death had been made to his Christmas sweater, and seemed disgusted at the stress ball given to him by Father Christmas, especially when he found out that you didn’t throw it at the person who had stressed you out. He had just sniffed and commented that he would continue to use the same old tried out methods thankyou very much.

Everybody except him had gone for the Christmas morning walk along the beach, just outside the house. The day was itself very unusual for a December day, being more like a mild spring day, everybody had returned laughing and joking.

Then the Christmas lunch was next, including the three house elves, and afterwards they sat down in the living room and watch the BBC Christmas day film, which was Santa Claus. Which led to his cousin Curtis explaining to Dragon that everything would turn out well and fine because it was produced by Disney, a Christmas film and the BBC was showing it. Dragon sniffing had said that the Step father in the film still needed to bne taken outside by someone and given a good hiding for being a arse hole. Curtis had just shook his head and said somethings never changed.

After supper everybody split into teams and they played games, including board games, pub quizzes etc. and then it was time to go to bed. Harry had then managed to get him alone and just hugged him, admitting that he just wanted to take things slowly for Severus sake.

Yes Severus realized it was nice to have a family, friends and now apparently a partner who wanted him to be around. Perhaps thought Severus he now was beginning to want to live after all. But pay back was a bitch, oh Dragon thought she ignore her diabetes did she, Not with him on her case she wasn’t!


	17. Boxing day at Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boxing day and Harry starts to help Severus, loads of angst and fluff in this chapter sorry! What happens to Dragon as a child did happen in real life to someone I know very well. Of course character bashing and Minerva perhaps seeing the light too late -enjoy

It was early boxing day morning, and Dragon was sitting downstairs with a cup of tea, just staring out of the window, the sun hadn’t risen yet and the rest of the family were still asleep. One of the joys of doing shift work that included the dreaded night shift was insomnia. It seemed to become most night workers friend. Dragon was thinking about what Severus had said yesterday, how he was going to ensure that she took her diabetes seriously and went to the local GP (community doctor), and she knew she would fight him every step of the way. 

Suddenly the light was put on an Severus came and sat down on the couch, opposite Dragon who was hunched in the arm chair. “Mind telling me what’s wrong?” asked Severus

“Nothing really! Just sitting here thinking about things. How life pans out, if people know what they put in motion that effects other people down the line and in their life’s” Dragon responded wistfully it seemed

“Well considering that Dumbledore never seems to care how he effects people’s lives, when he makes people dance to his tune, I gather it’s not Dumbledore you talking about. So who is it Dragon?”

“Ever have a phobia Severus? A real life I know why I have this phobia and it’s never going away type phobia? A phobia that effects your life so badly….that it stops you from getting the help you need?” Dragon asked

“Apart from flying, which when I was younger made me everybody’s laughing stock! Over the years I managed to cope with flying, still hate it….but will do it if I have to” Severus answered “How about you, what is your phobia?”

“Doctors!” Dragon almost whispered  
“But you’re a N..” Severus started  
“A nurse, yes I am a nurse and can work with Doctors, have many medical friends and colleagues. Will when I have to fight Doctors and the establishment for my patients and Family, friends…..But I cannot visit one for myself…..I….am afraid if I see a Doctor for personal reasons etc.….I know it’s a stupid phobia….something nobody seems to understand…When I go to see a doctor….I become inside that nine year girl who was badly hurt by the family GP who treated me…who thought he would teach me a lesson apparently…oh I learnt my lesson…never trust doctors…they will hurt you!” Dragon finished for Severus

Severus just sat there opened mothed and then composed himself and asked the question “What happened when you were nine Dragon, what made you so afraid of Doctors not to trust them?”

“I was the eldest and nine years old, mum, dad and me we had come here from London. I don’t think Peter had been conceived yet. I had a persistent verruca on the heel of my foot, the GP practice we used in London, the doctors were busy it was an underprivileged area. But they liked children…always felt safe…when we moved here, mum took me to our new doctor, he said that the verruca had to be cut out….come back in a week. Well I did with Dad, really my step-dad..but he was my dad you know” Severus just nodded not wanting Dragon to stop her explanation “Well mum had booked the longest appointment she could, that week before going to the doctor…mum and dad even father told me that it wouldn’t hurt…doctor would numb the area…that morning, dad took me to the doctor…dad put me on the couch and hugged me..the doctor just sterilized the area…and cut out the verruca there and then…when I started screaming, the doctor just looked at me and told my father to shut me up…dad acted on automatic pilot and put his hand in my mouth and told me to bite…think he still had the scar from that bite when he died….as soon as he could dad got me back to our flat opposite the doctor’s practice…and mum just managed to stop him from going back to the doctor to have a few words….I was sent down to the sweet shop downstairs to buy sweets…..so they could have the argument in peace…apparently years later dad once spoke about the incident and said he never understood why mum had protected the doctor and justified his actions…she said it was to ensure he didn’t go to prison for murder that day….well from then onwards…I have this irrational fear of seeing a doctor… I know its irrational… Know most of them won’t hurt me….but can never really believe it…and who goes to the doctor with an escort if your my age and a nurse Severus…if I don’t go…then I can’t get hurt…won’t be ill!” Dragon sat there crying.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose shook his head, thinking if he could he would use a time turner to give that nine year old girls doctor a peace of his mind and hex his balls off. But instead he said “I’ll go with you Dragon, and if the GP is like the one when you was nine, I promise to hex him so hard he will need his own bed in the hospital……But Dragon! If I have and your other patients have to follow the rules, you have also have to..no more cheating….as you tell everybody else, diabetes is easily controlled when you take it seriously, but it will destroy your life if it’s not under control….I and the rest of the family and friends will get you through this” and with that Severus went and cuddled his cousin Dragon, it seemed everybody has an irrational or rational fear even Dragon herself.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Boxing day came damp and wet, it was the total opposite of Christmas day. A day in which normal Britons stayed indoors if they could. But it found Harry, Severus, at Gringotts patiently waiting to see a Goblin.

They were called and escorted in to a very plush office, behind which sat the Goblin Rannock, he had before him a pile of parchment. The traditional greetings were exchange. Both everybody sat down in the very plush chairs that had been provided. Rannock sat behind a large but functional desk, for the Goblins functionality always won over ornate. 

Harry asked why the Goblins had tried to get in contact with him numerous times. Rannock smiled and replied, that they had tried to contact and arrange meetings with Harry to ensure that he was being advised wisely and for his benefit.

Harry reiterated that as far as he knew he did not have access to his paternal accounts or Lordships because he was still classed as a minor in wizarding law till he was nineteen. He had understood that Dumbledore had and was under the impression that he would always have full control and access to Harrys accounts and Lordship seats. But he now understood that he had to just wait till he was nineteen to fully inherit what was rightfully his.

Not so replied Rannock, smiling and showing all his teeth. As of last night Harry was Lord Black, which emancipated him two years early. He was now classed as a Lord not only of the Black family, but also of the Potter family. He had full access to his inheritance including full control of the properties including Grimwald place. Rannock also stated the gift by his father and Sirius of the elves from both families to Hogwarts had be rescinded last night on his instructions.

Harry looked at Severus, who shrugged and shook his head. Harry took that to mean Severus had no idea of what had happened to change the status quo. Harry and Severus both knew that Sirius had agreed to the unfair bonding contract so that he would remain as Lord Black and protect his bonded partner Remus. Harry asked Rannock to politely explain how and why things had changed. 

Rannock smiled the shark like smile and said to the family “Last night Sirius Black became illegible to hold the Lordship according to the inheritance rules of the Ministry of Magic. This left you as the name successor and the closest male relative the Lord Black. Under the Black Lordship, the successor can legally claim and become Lord without having to have a regent in situ when they reach their majority of fifteen or when they have bonded. When you became Lord Black the other Lordships that were vacant and could be inherited by you, became yours. You now have three Lordships they are in order of importance the Black Lordship, Malfoy Lordship, Potter Lordship. 

With a feeling of dread Harry asked the question “How did I become entitled to Black Lordship last night?”

“By the fact that the formerly Lord Sirius Black chose to become a witch yesterday, and according to Wizengamot inheritance rules, no witch can hold a Lordship, Head of house or a position of importance, Lord Black”

Everybody in the room winced, it seemed that Dragon yesterday had cause for concern. “What has happened to the previous Lord Black and his bonded, Rannock?” asked Harry

“They have both been subjected to werewolf pack law and reunited with Remus sires pack Fenrir” answered Rannock with a grin “We also think it would be beneficial for you and your bonded to have inheritance test, and to see if you have any residual controlling magic or bindings on you Lord Black”

Harry looked at Severus and said for them both, as they had agreed prior coming to this meeting “After we complete these test for you, we will need to obtain protection amulets for members of our family and friends, they need protection from certain people. We also need to discuss the adoption of Fred and George Weasley by Severus here.”

“Of course Lord Black, while you are both completing the tests, I will go and ensure the relevant artifacts are made ready. When will the adoption take place of Consort Blacks new sons, Lord Black” Rannock asked respectively.  
“We hoping by the end of the week Rannock. We also need to discuss the bonding agreement and what it will mean for me and my bonded living arrangements when I am in attendance at Hogwarts” Rannock just smiled to himself, yes Scrooge and the three ghosts had managed to make Harry start to mature and take on his responsibilities.

“ believe that you will need advanced tutoring in all areas of managing your Lordship and inheritance, do you wish for us to obtain the relevant tutor for you, Lord Black?” Harry just nodded his acceptance, and there came a knock on the door. Rannock excused himself and went and opened the office door. He beckoned in another Goblin that was dressed in very ornate and ceremonial robes. The Goblin assistants carried in two plain clear carved diamond chalices, the desk in the room was cleared of the small amount of parchment that was on it. The desk was then prepared to become ready for the inheritance ceremony.

The desk was draped with a white cloth. There was circle drawn precisely in the Centre of the cloth. One Chalice was placed in the center of the circle, the Goblin in ceremonial robes was handed the inheritance potion from one of his assistants and then from the other he took a platinum dagger with a the inheritance parchment. He beckoned for Harrys left hand, spoke the incarnation to lady magic and the gods, cut into Harrys ring finger and dropped precisely five drops of his blood into the chalice and then added the inheritance potion to the blood. He swilled the chalice round three time and placed a drop of concoction on the white cloth. It took several minutes, but the parchment filled up and the cloths border changed to a green and blue entwined outer border and one gold border inside that one, with three blue borders inside the golden border. 

Rannock looked at the parchment and smiled bowed at Harry and said “ Very interesting Lord Slytherin, you have the Lordships of Slytherin, Ravensclaw, the Greater Lordship of Black and the lesser Lordships of Malfoy, Potter and Dumbledore, seeing as Aberforth Dumbledore was disinherited from the lordship by the previous incumbent Lord Albus Dumbledore. To make things easier for us normal mortals you will be known as Lord Slytherin, Slytherin is the highest ranking Lordship in British Magical Society” Harry looked flummoxed and Severus just shook his head, trust his bonded brat to be the most powerful wizard in the British Wizengamot. 

Rannock bowed to Lord Slytherin and stepped back again from the makeshift altar. The Goblin priest then carried out the same steps for Severus. When the concoction that had been made from Severus blood dropped on the cloth, the cloth turned totally purple with a black and gold border and all the Goblins in the room fell to their knees with their heads bowed. Harry just followed the Goblins behavior. Severus just pinched the bridge od his nose and politely for him asked the Goblins and his bonded to rise, then asked what in Hades was going on when everybody had sat down.

Rannock stood up and proclaimed “you are Britannicus Severus Snape from the Claudian line, you are the rightful leader of the Claudians and magical Britain. You own every magical piece of land in the British Empire, and rule over every magical creature and individual in the British Empire, you’re power is only second to the rightful monarch of the British Empire. Britannicus Severus your word is law for everybody, your wishes become everybody’s wishes. The black and gold border proclaims your kinship to your uncle DEATH!” Rannock looked at Harry and said “I am afraid that your new title is Consort to Britannicus Severus, I do believe that we must set up a meeting with our partners the British Government as soon as possible with you Britannicus Severus or your representative”  
Severus just looked shell shocked and said “My home leave ends tonight, I have to be back in hospital….they are talking about discharging me home perhaps Friday/Monday. I…”

Harry shook his head, shushed him and said “I am sure that for this meeting I can be your representative, I’ll even ask Ron and perhaps Death to accompany me to advise me. Severus when we have met with the Government then we can make plans to be rid of Dumbledore” Severus just nodded at Harry, agreeing with his makeshift plans. Harry turned to Rannock and continues “Rannock please get in contact with Aberforth Dumbledore and inform him he is the new Lord Dumbledore as of now, and then inform the previous encumberment that the Lordship has been passed onto his brother” Harry sat for a minute in his chair thinking and then continued “Rannock can we please if possible keep this information as secret as possible, at least until after the meeting with the British muggle government. Severus do you mind for the time being your title being Consort to Lord Slytherin, it will hopefully fool the old goat Dumbledore and give our side an advantage” Both Severus and Rannock agreed with the request willingly. 

The next formalities were the rest of the tests, to see what Harrys and Severus magical abilities were and if they had been in the past tampered with. It was another Goblin priest who performed the ceremony and test on Severus and Harry. It appeared over the years that Dumbledore had indeed tried to control and bind both Harry and Severus magic and abilities. The ceremonial room was made ready and both partners were cleansed of Dumbledore’s magic interference. The last part of the meeting was obtaining he protection amulets for Severus and their friends and family. It appeared that Severus had since been told of his mother’s murder lost the ability to occlude his mind successfully without conscious effort from himself, so he needed the a amulet . The amulets were bracelets, that was shaped as a two headed snake that coiled on itself, once Severus had put the amulet on it shrunk and would not come off. Dragon because she was a nurse had a plain platinum ring as a amulet. Harry with Severus permission appointed Rannock as the account manager of not just the Potter account but all their accounts. Rannock at the end of the meeting agreed that the goblins would contact their partners and arrange the meeting between Harry and them as soon as possible. It was also agreed that the twins would be blood adopted as Severus sons as Severus was fit enough to return with them and complete the adoption. Rannock explained that the blood adoption by Severus of his children, would not affect the inheritance of children form their bonding. 

The last thing that Harry got from Rannock was a Gringotts credit card, that worked in both the muggle and magical world, and the copy of correct bonding agreement. Harry was determined that Severus would go back home with a decent wardrobe today. The traditional greetings and pleasantries were once again given between the Goblins, Harry and Severus. Harry had just shrunken and stashed away the amulets and credit in his unpickable robes pocket, when they literally run to the newly bonded Dumbledore’s. Harry felt the headache like pressure again between his eyes, and knew that Dumbledore was trying to read his mind again. Harry barely managed to keep his temper and practically dragged his husband out of the bank, Harry couldn’t wait to see Dumbledore’s face at the opening banquet when he sat in throne and had to acknowledge him as Lord Slytherin, and give Severus the respect he had always deserved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus was becoming increasingly irritated, he had come to Gringotts to see the Dumbledore families account manager, as Lord Dumbledore he expected to be quickly severed by the everybody he came into contact with. He had got used though the years since his father’s death to the privilege that being a Lord gave a person, even when he had little money, being a Lord had ensured he had privileges. So to be practicality ignored like a common customer such as his brother Aberforth grated on his nerves. Just wait thought Albus till he got to see his account manager, the cretin would feel his wrath!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had to practicality drag Severus to all the shops that they needed to obtain their new wardrobes. To Severus surprise and anguish they by passed the potions suppliers, the bookshops and to Severus relief the clothes shops.

Harry just took them to a small Indian community, that had specialist tailors who would outfit wizards in robes for a fraction of the cost of Madame Malkin’s and Titters and Tattlers. The clothes that they made were in Harrys view more robust, comfortable, modern and cheaper than the magical tailoring equivalent. Kreacher had managed to again out do himself, he made an appointment for them to be seen. The tailor had robes for the two wizards ready, and would complete the rest of the order in a few weeks. 

Harry then had to literally drag Severus though a muggle shopping mall, where thankfully they were able to stock up on the essentials and muggles clothes that Kreacher had decided they both needed. 

For the last stop of the day, and after they had lunch and Severus had his analgesia for his painful foot. Severus dragged Harry into a expensive teddy bear shop, and to Harry’s amazement brought Dragon a Steiff Bear and a cheaper Charlie bear, he had found out Merlin’s know who from that she loved and collected said bears. So after getting Dragons present, Harry sat Severus down with a book and managed to find everybody else in the family a small present from them. Then they returned to where they were beginning to think of home, and Severus enjoyed boxing day dinner with the rest of the dinner, and it was Curtis who took Severus and Harry back to the ward as his hospital home leave had ended. Dragon had fallen in love with her new bears and had promptly fallen asleep on the couch in the living room holding on to her new Severus Charlie bear.

For the rest of the evening when Curtis had returned from taking Severus back to his ward, the family again played games amongst themselves, and watched television. It was thought the best Christmas that he had, it would have been perfect if his Severus had been able to be there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Death appeared later that evening, and Harry after discussing it with Severus, informed the rest of the family what they had learnt from Gringotts. Death as normal listened while hunting in the kitchen cupboards for food, Neville asked how his Christmas present the stress ball was working out for him, Death just looked and shook his head and muttered that he had lost it somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, and why wasn’t Harry amazed he thought to himself.

Ron, Draco, Fred and George just looked at each other and it was Ron who summed up their relief that they would never have the responsibility or pressure of being heir to either Harry or Severus Lordships etc. When Harry outlined the meeting that the Goblins were setting up, he was informed by Curtis that the best people to go with Harry and Death to this meeting was surprisingly Dragon. She apparently had before obtaining her nursing qualification and diploma, obtained a degree first class in politics, but best of all always had a fascination and love of the legal aspects regarding the monarchy and Britain’s constitution. So it was agreed with out Dragons consent yet that the meeting with the British Government would consist of Harry as Severus consort, Death, Ronald, Dragon, Draco and Rockviller, and Harry knew that his advisors would try to ensure he did not make a fool of himself.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thickone had escaped the bullet thank you very much, he had been called in to his managers office, and informed that under normal circumstances he would have been promoted for what he had done concerning the bonding agreement between Harry and Severus. But his manager had then informed him that it was thought he wouldn’t be able to cope with the extra responsibility afforded to promotion at this time. Which to Thickone’s ears translated as, we are going to promote you soon as screw up your whole life for you.

No his manager had informed him that the Goblins had decided to reward Thickone with his own office in their partners bank, a pay rise and the same conditions. And best of all his newest client would be one Albus Dumbledore, now his manager had instructed him that he wasn’t to treat Professor Dumbledore any different to any of his other clients. Of course Thickone promised he wouldn’t, he was a professional and treated all his clients the same.

So Thickone had returned back to his office, pulled out Dumbledore’s account and planned to his heart’s content. While Minerva and Albus waited in the foyer of Gringotts bank, Thickone had nipped home for lunch, played with his three headed cat and helped the children with their homework. Which to be fair when he returned back to work, they redid so at least they had a chance of passing said schoolwork, they loved their father but he was as thick as they came.

Three hours had passed when Thickone returned to Gringotts bank, so he spent another hour auditing another of his clients’ accounts. When he couldn’t put of anymore the confrontation with the Dumbledore’s he called them into the dreary little interview room that he planned with Dr Snape the altered Bonding agreement.

The Dumbledore’s entered the interview room, Albus was incessant with rage and demanded that he see his proper account manager. Thickone had great delight in explaining to Dumbledore that he was now his account manager. Dumbledore’s old account manager was now serving the new Lord Aberforth Dumbledore, and he had been downgraded to his care. 

Then the fun started, for three hours Thickone went through the finances of the Dumbledore’s, he managed to ensure that the Dumbledore’s at the end of the meeting were paying highest banking rate and charges possible. It was amazing Thickone thought how truly devious he could be about being a stickler for charging a client, now normally his clients were the poor who couldn’t afford to have any debt, they had to strictly live within their means. Thickone over the years as their account manager had managed to ensure they paid the least in bank charges they could, he had even not charged his clients at times his management fees, wavering them so children could be fed and housed and bills including the Hogwarts bills could be paid. He had as the muggles would say religiously applied for his clients who the magical societies poorest for scholarships for their children to attend Hogwarts school. All of the scholarships had been turned down, he had become so desperate that he had made friends with some younger vampires in the legal field, he had blooded and dined them out of his own pocket at first, then paid their agreed expenses for them applying for the scholarships, and still none had been approved by Dumbledore and his light cronies. He had seen gifted students like Severus been shafted by Dumbledore and forced to sell their soul to first Voldemort and the Dumbledore and then only been thankfully saved by the muggle government as his close circle of friends. So to Thickone way of thinking he was going to screw Dumbledore now he had a chance, for all the times he had screwed his the poorest clients Gringotts had. When Thickone had finished with the Dumbledore’s the amount they had to spend was forty galleons a month equivalent to two hundred pounds in British muggle money. For once Thickone was happy to ensure his clients paid exactly what they owed.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva had never been so glad that herself and her bonded Albus were Professors at Hogwarts school, it had been mortifying at Gringotts to be informed that income to spend after expenditures was forty galleons a month. She knew that no matter what Albus said, if they had to find their own housing then they would ever be staying with Albus brother Aberforth or on the streets. Forty Galleons a month was nothing, the cheapest new robe cost at least twenty galleons, renting a room cost at least ten galleons a month, and a flat would be out of the question. Minerva family, well her son who was now head of the family had with advice from her son in law disowned her she bonded to Albus, her son in law apparently had been educated aboard in St Lucia apparently, and nobody respected or liked Albus. So she had been given an ultimatum Albus or the family, and she had chosen Albus and she was hoping that she wouldn’t live to regret it. But Albus kept telling her that he would soon have the new headmaster under his thumb, and would be ruling Hogwarts in all but name. 

So after their disastrous meeting with their new Goblin account manager, Albus and herself headed back to the Weasley family Burrow, to spend the last few days quietly with the order members planning how to ensure Harry remained under their control. Minerva had tried to tell Albus and his loyal idiots that it was a mistake to forcibly bond Severus and Harry, but she had been laughed at by everyone. She had then and had now a very bad feeling that the outcome everybody needed and wanted was not the outcome that would happen!


	18. Our staff have unfortunately delayed or misappropriated your belongings along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun chapter, introducing the new headmaster and matron. Character bashing again and Minerva's perhaps finally realising her past mistakes - enjoy

The new headmaster of Hogwarts pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at his clerk again with incredibility, oh the British Government with their ‘come and be headmaster of our first magical school, nice change of scenery and a piece of cake to run.’ Oh to be back in his very organized mayhem “So let me be very clear on this point, I thought I instructed the house elves to throw out any old rubbish they found, and to move the Dumbledore’s belongings into their new rooms………..which is to say the new Dumbledore’s new quarters are in a worse state then the worst dungeons in my old abode……so please tell me….so I CAN UNDERSTAND how did our friend DEATH, house elves and the naughty but nice twins think that throwing said Dumbledore’s processions in to Vesuv 79 was following my instructions?”

The clerk just looked at his employer and said “House elves can when they want to, take instructions literally, and you did say to throw out any rubbish they found….and…you didn’t specify which rooms to put them in….and apparently the inside of Vesuv 79 looked to be a lot better rooms then the ones they have now………as the deputy head said he will never piss off an house elf! They have a longer memory than his wife….and she remembers with clarity the….and as he said if we got Death to help us…you would let it go this once as even you are wary of our friend..” The clerk answered and then swallowed, he was in the shit again alright, he had done it again told the truth. It was a major disability alright, you think being a dyslexic is bad, an absolute piece of cake….deaf, at least you can ignore your annoying relatives at family events. But to be cursed with always telling the truth, no matter how you planned to not to even speak, your mouth and conscience somehow got diarrhea and told the truth. So you knew the gossip about people when THEY found out, and if you have an employer like the Headmaster, nothing was safe. 

“On the bright side sir, we didn’t throw out their lesson plans and the elves managed to use some of the clothing as curtains for their new rooms and napkins for the great hall tables…..can I have next Tuesday off….” The clerk continued hopefully 

“Why would you want next Tuesday off it is the beginning of Spring term…what could you possible want to do….footplate ride on the Hogwarts Express; Oh! alright just be back before the feast begins, have never under your love and fascination with these machines they call steam trains here!” The headmaster said shaking his head, yes the British Government owed big time for this favor he was doing. But as his old guilds bursar had said to him once, a challenge was a challenge, and never back down from a challenge…as the bursar pinned Deacon to the pointed school railings for the fourth time, for pranking the bursar again….pity it had been him that had set Deacon the little shit up. Taught Deacon and the rest of his group to ‘prank him’, his headmaster had even given him extra credit for his Defense project for being innovative, but deducted points for artistic interpretation. Ah! Well it taught Deacon’s group and the others in his cohort never to cross him again! As their old headmaster had said to Deacons parents, at this school we reward pupils diligence and survival instincts, and to know when not to even think of crossing an opponent. Funnily enough Deacons parents removed the little shit and sent him to the ….what was the school… oh the clowns guild school, couldn’t happen to anyone better in his opinion. Of course showing such tallent and aptitude a the school with in his first week of starting there, had led to complications for him. The schools teaching staff expected for him to more than excel in his studies, numerous times in his first year of schooling had he been pulled into a teachers office for only scraping 90% on a essay or test. 

On the plus side it had cultivated in him his work ethic and ambition, and with that and his outstanding academic record and qualifications he had progressed far in society. No matter what people said regarding his native city and homeland, most people could progress through society with the right motivation. Even if in the case of his deputy headmaster, their partner became the driving force of career advancement. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You did what? How could you?” Harry asked incredibly looking at the twins, they were sat around the kitchen table drinking soft drinks  
“Thought that nobody and especially you would be up for a bit of marsh mellow roasting, you know with your golden boy image and all that!” George helpfully answered

“What’s happened Harry! Nothing to bad I hope?” Ron asked, as he joined the twins and Harry in the Kitchen

“Only went and threw in the Vesuv 79 Dumbledore’s processions including the clothes they left at Hogwarts with Death, the new school administration and house elves. Didn’t bother to invite the family, oh no what are scotch mist…how could you, these events happen once if you are lucky in your life time..it’s what muggles term a bucket list moment…and we MISSED IT! You owe the family the memory” Harry informed Ron and the twin his voice laced with understandable hurt

“Yeah I have a to agree with Harry here Fred and George, when you have a bucket list moment. It is only right to try and share it with the REST OF YOUR FAMILY! Am sure everybody in this family would have liked to have a night reliving good memories over a bonfire and roasting the oredos and mash mellows” Ron articulated to the twins, who to be fair did look a tiny bit ashamed of their thoughtless actions

A loud sniff was heard behind them and then “Well you all better get your coats then, managed to save you place by Severus parents and the furies…the things I do for this family!” Death commented, and soon everybody in the family was watching and cheering with everybody else the bonded Dumbledore’s belongings being thrown into Vesuv 79, as the headmasters clerk said never piss off a house elf, they have very long memories and sharper knives.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva and Albus walked up the staircase and knocked on the new headmasters door, it opened when Albus turned the door knob. The new DADA professor just stood up and said that her Grandfather would be along in a minute with the rest of the family to roast mash mellows over an open bonfire so him outside the main doors then. The headmaster agreed and with a wave of his hand the DADA professor left the room.

The new headmaster had totally redecorated his office, it had a minimalist we are all in it together feel to it. His desk and other furniture was like the Goblins practical. He had removed the dais that Albus old desk stood on, he admittedly didn’t seem to need it his presence conveyed his power and strength etc. and did not seem to require any supporting props to help people realize this fact. All the chairs in the office for visitors were hard backed and uncomfortable to sit on and in fact the only comfortable looking piece of equipment in the room was the headmasters chair. The portraits of past headmasters had been removed to the Great Hall the Headmaster explained, he did not need anybody’s wise counsel especially if they were expired or death. The headmaster lived by the adage that if a person was dead then what they had been doing was not obviously the best thing for that persons health and should be avoided at all costs. The walls had been painted in a neutral light off white color and there filing cabinets along the walls. The headmasters desk was totally cleared of paperwork and correspondence. No thought Minerva, this room spelt out to visitors power, ambition and hard work never would you be able to associate it with the Grandfatherly loveable cozy office that Albus had before him.

Albus cleared his throat and asked in his Grandfatherly wise voice to the new Headmaster ”That was wise to ensure that the office door at least was warded against uninvited people, the things that the pupils would do for a bit of light mayhem”

The headmaster just looked at Albus and replied “That if anybody could get into his quarters, with all limbs etc. still attached then the deserved the reward of being able to snoop around his offices!” he then added “At least he believed in fair play and gave people a slim chance to come out of breaking into office alive….now his deputy head ensured that nobody survived breaking into his offices or personal quarters!”

Minerva blanched and asked “What did the he mean the new deputy headmaster? Wasn’t she the deputy headmistress after all she had held the position for nearly as long as Albus had been headmaster”  
“That’s the trouble Mrs. Dumbledore, on previous records it seems to show me that your disciplining, punishment and administration style does not fit in with my new expectations of Hogwarts school…Ah! Yes, there is a little matter regarding Severus, as you are quite aware” and with this the Headmaster looked pointily at Dumbledore “He can’t teach his subject at present due to illness, but he has agreed to become the new Gryffindor head of house and the New DA…”

“What do you mean that Snivellous is to take my position of head of house, the death eater arse hole can’t run his own house properly…let alone be allowed power of my house Gryffindor, he is notoriously narrow minded…and where will that leave me after over fifty years as Deputy Headmistress and Head of house! AM I JUST TO BE ANOTHER PROFESSOR THAT YOU CAN SACK AT THE END OF THE YEAR!....WHEN I OH SO FAIL YOUR NEW TEACHING STANDARDS! Give me the courtesy of an answer then” Minerva interrupted 

“Yes, you are on notice as from this moment, both of your contracts are temporary contracts of employment and your performance in teaching your subjects and disciplining record for the rest of the school year will be the deciding factor if your employment continues into next year. The second point I want to make very clear to you both is that your esteemed colleague and superior Professor Snape deserves the curtesy of in public or with your colleagues the use of his full name and title and not derisory nick names. The third point that you have raised for me Mrs. Dumbledore is that in fact Professor Snape though his actions as being Slytherin head of house has ensured that house has maintained good behavioral and academic standards. You are correct that his disciplinary record seems unduly harsh, but given his subject potions which is inherently dangerous for most educational establishments pupils. Professor Snape’s record of no fatalities or permanent harm being done to a pupil in potion class whilst he has been a professor speaks for itself. Professor Snape has been the only professor that has helped our care taker Mr. Flitch ensure that Pupils of all houses. BUT ESPECIALLY GYFFINDOR HOUSE are punished for breaking cur view and apparently pranking but let’s be clear Madame the pranking is disguised the bullying of Gryffindor house members on other houses. Slytherin whilst even surprisingly eclipsing Ravensclaw for academic superiority and its pupils repeatedly come top of their years subjects across the board. It may have failed both your notices but when pupils leave these hallowed halls it is Slytherin pupils who are wanted to be employed by employers in the real world…AND NOT YOUR PRECIOUS GRYFFINDOR HOUSE MEMBERS who some employers view as being lazy, stupid and with the attitude that the world owes them a living. SO..I..AM..VERY…MUCH…AFRAID…MY…DECISION…STANDS…and I have the full backing of Hogwarts owners on this…make no mistake Minerva and Albus…the owners were all for throwing you out on the streets…but I persuaded them to give you one more chance…DO...NOT...DISAPPOINT...ME…you do not want to see me disappointed” Minerva sat in front of the headmasters desk opened mouth, if this wasn't a dangerous man in front of her who as Albus said was an idiot who could be easily controlled, then she would hate to see a intelligent uncontrollable person. She knew then that all the light and orders hopes were lost, never again would they have control of the Hallow halls of Hogwarts.

The headmaster cleared his throat and addressed Albus next “Mr. Dumbledore, I am afraid that my deputy as noticed a rather glaring problem in your employment records, which need to be addressed today”

“Oh! What is that, its most probable nothing that can’t be resolved to our mutual satisfaction headmaster” Albus said in his grating to the headmaster ears Grandfatherly voice

“The fact that you are not qualified to teach any subject, according to your academic records you have no NEWT or other qualifications to your name…this did leave us with a problem…but I have endeavored to solve it…from today you are the new teaching assistant to Professor Bins and the assistant Liberian to Madame Prince, both are looking forward to supervising you in your new duties. As you are aware you cannot now discipline any pupil or employee of Hogwarts except when carrying out you duties under the supervision of your supervisors…..the house elves now COUNT AS EMPLOYEES of Hogwarts, they have all gladly agreed to new bonding contracts that are fairer then the slave conditions you kept them in Mr. Dumbledore, they are so looking forward to working and helping you both in your new roles…..but…ahem..whilst moving your processions to your new quarters…they managed to…to…as the muggle airport baggage staff term delayed or misappropriated your belongings along the way…now I will ask one of the elves to show you to your room now” and with that the Dumbledore’s were shown out of the Headmaster office and taken to their new bare quarters in the dungeons, which were in fact Severus old quarters. All Minerva could think as she listened to her idiotic bonded who was sure that he would be controlling the new headmaster and Hogwarts by default by the end of the first week, was that she was now up the creek without a paddle or family to fall back on. Fifty years of teaching and she was reduced to being a lowly supply teacher without permeant tenure, and all her prized procession purposely lost by the house elves. She now wished she had listened to Flitwick when he tried to mentor and advise her all those years. He had cautioned her that playing favorites with pupils, school houses and following her bonded blindly would end badly for her and it appeared he was correct. If only she thought she could go back in time and advise the silly young professor she had been that Flitwick had been right, when she had been flattered by the saintly and godly Albus Dumbledore all those years ago!  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus was very glad he was being discharged from the hospital today, oh he was still under the hospital and his different consultants combined care. He still had to come to what was termed ambulatory care department for his one a day IV medication and dressing changes. Which wasn’t as much as a hardship for him as he thought it would be, the new Headmaster of Hogwarts had contacted him, and though mutual agreement he had agreed to help Rockwood when he over his potions classes and he was surprised to be asked to become the Head of House of Gryffindor, the new headmaster apparently wanted a new Gryffindor head of house to bring it into shape, and apparently because of his success with Slytherin house he was the person for the job, also the headmaster had reasoned Gryffindor house was nearer his and Harrys new quarters. 

But the real reason he was glad he was being discharged today was Dragon, she was gamely trying to follow the rules on keeping to a diabetic diet. But it was proving difficult for her, and everybody else on the ward, apparently Dragons with stashes of sweets are barely manageable without access to said sweets don’t ask thought Severus. She had a day off today and was picking him up after an appointment, he she comes now looking so happy and care free and Severus just looked as her colleagues and even the ward manager seemed to be congratulating her, she handed in to her ward manager an envelope and he mutterings you will do the odd bank shift and leaving do’s. She came up to him pulled him into a hug and whispered “I been given the Head matrons position at Hogwarts, we will be working together. It’s perfect with my early retirement pension and the Hogwarts salary, I will be financially better off with less stress and work load…by the way what is the current matron..Poppy like” and Severus did not know whether to laugh or cry at her news. Well he thought at least they would be able to support each other with their diabetes condition, and then he smiled with her, he couldn’t wait to see Dumbledore’s face when he found out who the new school matron was! Now all that he needed to hear about was the meeting between his Harry and advisors and the British Muggle Government, well he would soon find out tonight after dinner.


	19. Sing the new Hogwarts song in tune and in time or else!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and co find out about the major staff changes at Hogwarts, The scene consisting of Deaths horse Binky is based on an old joke -pls enjoy

Well thought Ron the meeting between the Government and his dads representatives had gone very well indeed. There had been the normal few minutes of coughing, will reading and fainting when the British Government Prime Minister and his cabinet and senior civil servants had seen Death smoking calmly sitting at the conference table when everybody else had walked into the room.

Then there had been as Harry said even more incredulous looks on their faces when Dragon had strolled up to Death and said “Oh! For pity’s sake, how many times do I have to tell you father to stop flouting the rules, it does nothing for your reputation” and she had taken said cigar and thrown it out the window. After that every time she said anything the Government advisors took her advice with great deal of respect. Of course when the refreshments were brought in, everybody was a bit disappointed that they never got much, a few carrot sticks and the odd cucumber wedge and you had to fight for that. No there is nothing much left when Death literally hoovers up the food before anybody could even see it. When Harry pointed out to Death that the food was everybody’s lunch, Death just looked incredulously at him and said he thought it was just a little mid-morning snack for one. The poor prime minster had just look at his colleagues and ordered out lunch for everyone. See said Death told you it was a little mid-morning snack as the McDonalds, Domino’s Pizza etc. was brought into the room. How even Death managed to survive Dragons look when he snagged half her lunch with the fatal words “You know you can’t have that you’re a diabetic” if looks could have killed, well let’s just say it’s a good job she obviously loves and adores him, and he couldn’t be killed by conventual means.

It appears that the British Government had a plan, and that at the correct time his father would give to the ruling Monarch his authority to rule over the two societies, he and his natural descendants would be of guaranteed a Lordship and the position of Magical Advisor to the King or Queen of Britain. But in order for this smooth transition and integration of the two societies to happen peacefully the British Government had to destroy the power and control that Dumbledore managed to obtain over the years of the ministry of magic and the Wizengamot and the powerful individuals in the magical society. Hopefully by destroying these institutions ordinary magical people would be willing to see the two societies be integrated into one.

Harry had countered that the only people in the magical society who wanted the status quo was Dumbledore, his supporters including the Order of the Phoenix and people already clinging on to power. Everybody else in the magical society had no vote, no right to free education or healthcare, and ultimately no say in their society. So most ordinary individuals would be happy and grateful to be able to vote and have good free health care and education.

The British Prime Minister informed the group, that many of the so called magical creatures were already either in the process of integrating themselves or had integrated themselves into society. The Goblins were actively moving their banking interests into the muggle sector and running the Bank of England, and started the process of quietly moving their Gringotts vaults and assets into the Bank of England, the Goblins were hoping for them to close Gringotts if they had in the very near future. Many of the old Claudian families and other magical sects that Dumbledore had expelled from the magical society during and after the their first world war had already successful integrated themselves in muggle society. They now had the control and had started would start to run Hogwarts school properly from the start of this term. The British Government with the support of the USA government and with permission from the Queen wanted to get as many of the disfranchised away and out of the Ministry of magics control, and to start to be integrated into society. 

The important role that the British Government wanted Harry and his group to play, was to keep his father safe and protected from himself if need be, and out of the clutches of Dumbledore and his supporters clutches. To also do what they were already doing, but with their help! Which was to harass and ruin Dumbledore and his order by almost any means. The Prime Minister confirmed that they had a mutual press reporter friend who would ensure that any information that could be publicly used to bring down and ruin Dumbledore and his supporters would be published. And if the group could find and prove that Dumbledore’s group had done anything illegal, the British Government would support the group in trying to get justice for the victims Dumbledore and his supporters crimes. But under no circumstances were the group to engage in any dangerous activities or actual fighting of Dumbledore and his order, the Government already had in place their people who were more than capable of fighting Dumbledore and winning hands down.

Dragon then put forward and idea that apparently the British Government had used after the their second world war, which was to create New Towns. These Towns were built to house predominantly the Londoners from overcrowded living conditions, and to give them modern housing, work and facilities. Perhaps Dragon said the British Government could build a wizarding version of a New Town, and rehouse some of the disenfranchised people form the magical society. 

Harry had thought for a minute and said that he as Lord Slytherin he wanted to donate with Severus to the British Government and their jurisdiction at least three magical pieces of land and the money for them to build new wizarding communities for individuals predominantly from the Knockdown area of Diagon alley, and poorer districts of Hogsmede, but for any wizarding individuals and families who too wanted to leave the control of the ministry of magic and ultimately the light side. The Prime agreed to Harrys proposal, but said that the issue of funding the building of the wizarding new towns would be discussed at a later stage in conjunction with Harry, Severus and their financial partners the Goblins. 

Ron surprised himself when he voiced in the meeting that the areas that the New Towns should be placed on were the old Malfoy estate and, perhaps a Potter or Black estate and the Burrow in Ottery St Catchpole as he was sure his parents were squatting on the land, as they had never paid rent on the Burrow when he was living there. Harry looked at Ron, and Ron confirmed his support for the Burrow to become a wizarding new town, Harry agreed to donate the three land areas, after confirming that Draco was happy for the Malfoy estate to be donated. The meeting finally broke up with everybody happy at the outcome agreed. Later on that night after everybody in their extended family and friends had been told about the meeting and its outcome, Draco agreed immediately for Harry to donate his childhood home to become a wizarding town for impoverished and disenfranchised wizarding people. He added that the estate had never really felt or seemed like his home. 

Neville added that he had spoken to uncle, and his uncle and apparently Dumbledore’s brother Aberforth and other what was called Grey Lords were one hundred behind what Harry was trying to do, and that they would try use their seats in the Wizengamot to ruin Dumbledore and his light side even further. Hermine added wasn’t it nice that the people in authority AKA the British Government did not want any of them to put themselves into any danger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the eve of Severus discharge and dragon found Harry awake and sitting in the living room, she made them a drink and asked what was he brooding about. 

Harry sighed and confessed “I just want to wrap Severus in cotton wool any way, but today he told me that he’s returning Hogwarts next week to become Gryffindor’s head of house. And I am afraid that I won’t be able to keep him safe from Dumbledore and his supporters like Minerva and Poppy, I am scared Dragon that something terrible will happen to him…..But I can’t or won’t stop him from living his life, even though I want to” 

Dragon just smiled and replied “Remember what the Prime Minster said at the meeting, they need and will try their hardest to keep Severus safe even from himself, and perhaps the safest place for Severus is most probably here or at Hogwarts. I am sure that you will be astounded or even amazed at what you find at Hogwarts next Tuesday at the opening feast. Trust me on this Harry, Severus and the rest of us will be well protected, who after all tries to hurt any member of Deaths extended family, including you new additions” and Harry hoped and wished that Dragon was correct and that the British Government was able to protect Severus and them from Dumbledore and his supporters including the Matron Madame Pomfrey, especially while they were at Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tuesday dawned bright and early and Harry and his friends found themselves sitting on the Hogwarts Express speeding though the countryside. It had taken a lot of persuasion and pleading from them for the rest of the family to allow them to take the Hogwarts. They had just settled into their carriage, and Hermione and Draco had opened up their potions book. And the rest of them were playing exploding snap waiting for the refreshment cart, when Death joined them. 

Harry asked him what he was doing on the train, nothing bad was going to happen was it. He was sure that he saw Neville looking nervously around trying to ensure that they weren’t going to meet their doom just yet. Death just sniffed and rolled his eyes and before he could answer Harry’s question, a first year asked what was a white horse doing tethered to the back of the train, swinging from side to side. Death just muttered “Binky obviously was just trying to overtake the train seeing as it was so slow, he would bring her in to the carriage in a minute but she just had to enjoy a good run when she could! And to answer Harrys unasked question, he was there to ensure no cretin tried to hurt them, because it would be a one way trip to Vesuv 79 for them, no matter what management had decreed” 

Draco had asked “Why on earth did Death enjoy throwing combustible things into the volcano, weren’t there others he could use”

Death muttered “That it was only him throwing things in to the volcano that kept it active, and he liked the area, very peaceful and calming when he destresses and solved his immediate problems”

Well after the refreshment trolley had been and gone, and they had managed to ensure that Death left something for everybody else, Death went and collected Binky and brought her to their carriage. Harry had to admit it was true, Binky not only didn’t look stressed or out of breath, but looked decidedly perky, trust Death Harry thought to have a horse who could out run a train going full pelt!”

They soon arrived at Hogsmede station and bordered the carriages to take them to the school, and the welcoming feast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hall was outfitted even more magnificently than usual, the first thing that the pupils noticed was that the four house tables had been split into smaller tables with no house flags above them. The pupils sat down at the tables predominantly in their houses, but there were a few tables that encompassed all the houses. None of the pupils including Harry and his friends noticed the High Table and the staff that was there, after all it was the same layout and staff members there every day, especially at the special feasts. Everybody could recount in their sleep almost what would happen and who would be sitting where, when everybody’s was surprised.

There was a cough from the High Table and everybody looked towards it and just stared, because sitting at the table were a number of new people. 

The man in the Dumbledore’s seat, which now was just a normal staff chair had risen, he waited for silence then commenced to say “Pupils of Hogwarts, I am you’re new Headmaster Lord Haverlock Ventinar, I have been patrician of Ankh Morpork and am a graduate and still a very active member of Ankh Morpork Assassins Guild and School. The new deputy Headmaster is Captain Samuel Vimes who is proficient in all manners of combat, magical and what you perceive as muggle and has taken out quite a few of very experienced Assassins” The man that the Headmaster introduced stood up bowed and then sat down, the headmaster continued “Due to unforeseen circumstances Professor Lupin has had to resign due to personal reasons and the new professor is Ms. Susan Sto Heit and believe me there is no longer a curse on the DADA position, and Susan has a very unfortunate disability FOR YOU, she attacks first and ask questions later, so please don’t think of pranking her I do not want to be filling in the paperwork for injuries she or my other staff members cause stupid pupils, and believe me if I am unhappy……YOU WILL BE MORE THAN UNHAPPY…she has also graciously agreed to be the new head of house for Slytherin” The young professor stood up from the table, and most of the members of the Slytherin house had turn very pale and sweaty, the new headmaster continued “Ex Auror Rockwood has graciously agreed to take over Consort Lord Slytherin position as potions master till the end of the school year, and then hopefully Consort Slytherin and Mr. Rockwood will share the potion position” again Rockwood stood up bowed to the pupils and sat down again “Our new Groundman and Professor of magical creatures is Professor Jaws again he has a previously successful career as an assassin and a major muggle country special agent before agreeing to take this position, there is also my personal clerks Mr. Rufus Drumknott and Mr James Bond please give him the same curtsey that you would give me, especially as Mr James Bond has had a very illustrious career as a special agent and assassin” A Giant that dwarfed even Hagrid stood up with two men, they all bowed and sat down again “Our new head matron has joined us from a very long and illustrious career in the Muggle Health Service and is no push over for pupils trying to escape their commitments, please let me introduce Registered Nurse Dragon, she has also got a degree and diplomas in other subjects, the other two ladies joining our happy school are Lady Sybil Vimes the wife of the Deputy headmaster…AND HIS WIFE IS THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW OF THAT HE IS SCARED OF so be warned she has agreed to teach and tutor all pupils in magical and muggle traditions, legal system and fiscal management etc., the other lady to join us is Lady Nanny Ogg who will has joined us the new head of the transfiguration department” The three ladies stood up and also bowed to the pupils, Harry really couldn’t decide who look the most scariest out of the witches, but Draco said that was easy it was obviously the Lady Ogg’s cat who was apparently called Greebo” when the three ladies had sat down again, the headmaster continued “There have been a few changes during the Yuletide break for existing members of the Hogwarts staff, first of all because of illness Consort Slytherin has had to for the rest of the year relinquish his post as Potions Master to Mr. Rockwood… But he has agreed to being the new Gryffindor head of house, Mrs. Dumbledore has decided due to personnel commitments and work pressure to relinquish all her roles except for transfiguration professor. Mr. Dumbledore has become the teaching assistant for the history of magic professor and assistant Liberian to Madame Prince, I hope that you will make the transition into the new roles for these staff members as uneventful as possible….and now before we sit down to eat the food a few notices.. No pupil is allowed IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST, it now has been warded to ensure compliance with this directive….believe me any pupil who even try’s to venture into the forest will be caught and seen by me…AND YOU WILL HAVE WISHED THAT YOU HAD PERISHED IN THE FORREST by the time you have completed my punishment, due to Mr. Dumbledore’s new staff status he is unfortunately unable to disciplined any pupil…please be aware of this and help him with this new adjustment of his role. To promote school unity and forge friendship between houses, the house tables are smaller and are not designated to any particular house, you are allowed to sit where you want and this will be actively encouraged. Mr. Harry Potter has inherited over the Yuletide holiday the Lordship of Slytherin and Ravensclaw with a number of other titles…he will be known to all members of Hogwarts as Lord Slytherin and will be housed in the Heir quarters with his Consort…” After this statement when he could see everybody looking at him and his friends, the new Headmaster took a sip of water cleared his throat and continued “There will be a number of changes in the next term and beyond and your head of houses will inform you of them tomorrow morning, classes have been cancelled for tomorrow and will restart on Thursday...please note the new changes and follow them for your own peace of mind, at the end of the welcoming feast we will sing the National anthem ‘God save the Queen’ IN TUNE AND TO THE SAME MUSIC SCORE…OR YOU WILL ALL BE VERY SORRY OTHER WISE” The new headmaster bowed to the pupils and then sat down, and the feast began.

Harry was sure that it wasn’t just him and friends who were surprised at tonight feast, there was going to be drastic changes to the running of Hogwarts. And he for one was actually looking forward to them. Although he could be imagining the worries and scared faces of members of the houses Gryffindor and Slytherin.


	20. James Bond at your service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, there will be more disc world and possible ad hoc characters due to the fact that the new headmaster has to get enough good quality professors to teach, sorry another long chapter, and adaption of a scene from another of my stories(too lazy to think of how to write the scene differently), the usual character bashing and mild BDSM scene as well. so if you don't like pls don't read and for the rest of you enjoy

Tonight was the first night that Harry and Severus would share not only their quarters, but a bed and he was anxious. Apart from the sex he had in Severus office once a month for the last term. The only thing that had done together that could be called even slightly sexual, romantic and loving was the shared cuddles when at the start and end of visiting time, and before going to bed Christmas day! 

Harry had seen throughout the welcoming feast the Dragon had tried to ensure that Severus was coping, but he had been obviously in a lot of pain from his foot. When it seemed that he once again had refused to take analgesia because of something Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore had said. Harry just saw the look of pure rage and anger on her face. Then he saw her pass a note discreetly to the Headmaster via the Deputy. The Headmaster read the note and slightly nodded in agreement at what Dragon had written.

When the welcoming feast had drawn to a close, and indeed everybody had sung the British National Anthem in tune and to the right music. Harry quickly said good night to his friends and family, although everybody at this table he realized he now considered family. It had he thought happened so quickly and painlessly that he still pinched himself at times to ensure that his life now was real and not some dream that he would wake up from.

Harry made his way to the High Table, where he heard Dragon admonishing Severus about letting stupid morons try to shame him so he wouldn’t have his analgesia or retire to his quarters early. 

Harry silently sighed and tutted after evaluating the situation he knew that tomorrow he would be calling an meeting of his family quickly. They obviously needed long and short term plans to as people put, save Severus from himself. Dragon whispered to Harry, to just take Severus home ensure that he had his pain killers and not to worry if they were late down to breakfast, she would give the talk regarding the new rules and standards that the new school administration were going to introduce to the Gryffindor house. 

Before Harry was able to give Severus his walking stick (which Severus hated and tried to lose all the time) Mr. Bond came and without a word helped Harry to get Severus to their new quarters. Dragon was about to follow when Lady Ogg shook her head and said something to Dragon, Dragon nodded and went towards her quarters thought Harry. The four of them made their way slowly up to their quarters followed by Greebo, Lady Ogg’s cat.

The new transfiguration professor clucked her tongue when Harry and Mr. Bond had managed to get him into their bed. She had quickly assessed the situation during the welcome feast. She changed Severus clothes by magic, and insured he took his analgesia and a mild sleeping draft, so Severus would at least sleep tonight without the pain he had been in. Harry after watching Lady Ogg working decided that Dragon was a pussy cat compared to the transfiguration professor. The old witch then turned away and went to her quarters though their floo, before she left for the night she advised Harry to ward their quarters against intruders, and gave him the passwords for her and Dragons floos, just in case Severus needed them. Harry after seeing what had happened tonight, warded their new quarters and fireplaces with security charms and spells completed in parllesque for extra safety, after all there were powerful and evil witches and wizards around. Harry then climbed into bed beside Severus and put a toddler monitoring charm on him to ensure he knew when Severus finally woke up. The he fell into a agitated and restless sleep.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dragon was more than furious, there was no words in the English language that she knew of to describe at this moment the undulated hatred and disgust she felt towards her supposedly nursing colleague. She had spent more than forty years nursing every kind of patient there could be, she had assisted many different medical and nursing colleagues, and none and she meant none had ever come as close to her physically hitting them as she nearly had to her supposed subordinate colleague, well that psychopathic bitch was out of here, no healthcare worker she had known though out her career had belittled, bullied and tried to shame a patient or person as much as that woman. Most Healthcare workers whatever level were human and did unintentionally try be to brusque or appear uncaring at times to the patient, but when their genuine mistake was pointed out to them they immediately apologized to the patient or person they had upset. But that bitch had purposely gone out of her way to make Severus feel like he was being a fraud, well she left tonight. 

Dragon stormed up to the Headmasters office and without waiting to be asked to enter by him, stormed in and said “She fucking goes, that psychopathic bitch of a healer they have employed at this school for years is history tonight….OR ME AND MY COUSIN AT LESAST LEAVE HOGWARTS. THAT BITCH IS NOT QUALIFIED TO CARE FOR A DEAD BODY LET ALONE A LIVE BREATHING PERSON IN PAIN AND ILL….you cannot put her in charge of looking after any child, pupil, rat, coach roach…..she has to go tonight, I will work on my own till you can employ some more staff to assist me in the infirmary”

The headmaster just looked at his deputy and asked “Is she really that bad, so bad that she is a liability to the pupil and staff here?”

Dragon answered him back unequitable “Yes, she managed to make Severus feel ashamed about his as she put it ‘supposed muggle generated condition, or what proper healers would call a small cut’ that made him refused out of pride to take his prescribed analgesia or retire to his room. Even though you have given him express permission to do so….he had an infection in one of the bones of his foot, if this treatment of antibiotics doesn’t work they are seriously talking about amputation, that is how bad his condition is Lord Ventinar…and if that bitch can do that to a long standing colleague….Merlin knows what she has done to pupils, or purposely missed and covered up in her years of working here…if she hasn’t reported or document abuse etc. then it hasn’t legally happened…the law is clear and at least all health workers including the inept so called magical healers know the golden rule, if what a health worker has done or completed isn’t documented well or at all..then it never happened…she has to go! She cannot be in charge of someone’s health and medical treatment…Especially vulnerable adults and pupils”

The deputy headmaster saw the slight nod from his long term boss, and left to find their head of security and clerk Mr. James Bond, to ensure that the matron was forcibly evicted from Hogwarts tonight. Captain Vimes acknowledge that the headmaster had been his normal and sneaky git…all Hogwarts staff except the new members of staff, and Flitch, the Liberian and Severus were on temporary contracts till the end of the school year, when their performance would be evaluated to see if they fitted in to the new Hogwarts environment. Samuel Vimes thought he knew the answer, he could at this precise moment think of only one small Charms professor and head of house who good enough to reach his Lordships very high standards. But having all the old staff on temporary contracts allowed him to dismiss a member of staff without any worry, not that it would have any way. Thankfully they had both discussed this possible outcome and that was the reason his wife and Nanny Ogg were here, so if need be they help could Dragon run the school infirmary as it should have be run for years.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry just climbed into bed with Severus, and watched his soulmate and bonded asleep. This was not how he had wanted or envisioned spending his first night with Severus. What he wanted was to be treated like Severus had done the bonding night, and then subsequent nights. Harry had known he supposed even before coming to Hogwarts that he wasn’t straight and that he preferred his own sex. Dumblebore and the people who he thought wee his surrogate parents had made him feel dirty, confused and deviant when they spoke disparaging about poofs and how unnatural it was for people of the same sex to love each other. Ginny had proved to be like sister to him, and to throw Molly and the others of the track she had pretended to be infatuated with him after his second year. He knew that she had fallen or was it decided that Draco was the wizard and partner for her, and he was generally happy for them and the other members of his family. Now he had found his soulmate he knew perhaps a bit about what people called unconditional love and acceptance, but although he knew he was a natural dominant and Severus a submissive, he wanted to be the bottom in their sex life. Oh the first time on their bonding night he would have gladly killed him, but then in their subsequent monthly trysts, Harry had come to want relinquish control to Severus, to be told what to do, even when Severus appeared to try to humiliate him he wanted no needed it. When he was told to touch himself in certain way, how Severus had always ensure he knew that they could be disturbed at any time, when he had been tied up into positions and left looking at himself in the full front glass cabinet doors. The times Severus had made him beg to have sex or masturbate, he loved and needed to relinquish the control, so did that mean he was a sexual deviant, and did it mean he would have to be the dominant in the bedroom as well, he didn’t want to be but he would be if it was what Severus wanted. But tonight he would lie and secretly cuddle Severus, so Harry fell asleep to the spell of the muggle after shave firenheight 45 and it was heavenly to him.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later Severus slowly woke up, he needed his pain killer medication for his foot, it had started up with that nagging pain, that if wasn’t hit on the head would blossom into full raging just cut my bloody leg off pain. He noticed something clinging like a limpet to him, pinning him to the bed with legs and arms, he looked down and saw Harry cuddling him like a monkey. Severus tried to gently untangle Harry, to go and get the pain killers, when he was suddenly looking into the most expressive eyes he had seen. Forget Lilly Potters eyes which to him had seemed so expressive, they were nothing compared to Harrys, he could see in Harry’s eyes the concern, worry, fear and love for him. Well the moment didn’t last, Harry was quickly up and had gotten Severus his medication, and then the brat that was his decided to monkey cuddle him again, and they both slowly fell asleep again cuddling each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh why, oh why had Ron fallen for a muggle witch, not just any muggle witch mind you but Hermione Granger his bitch from hell. Let’s have a little fun she said, found this book she said, it’s says playing games enhances a couple love making. Alright he agreed, she put forward the idea that he could use one controlling spell on her till Valentine’s day night, and she could use just one muggle controlling item om him. Like the idiot that his brother Draco and ex mother called him he had agreed, which was why he was sitting in the great hall at breakfast with a raging hard on and no way of relieving it. 

He was now so far ahead in his muggle studies that his dad, Moody and even Rockwood was impressed. He had found out that the only way to get some sort of relief from his need was to study his muggle studies or take long freezing ant artic showers or baths, so studying it had been then, after all you couldn’t spend eight hours a day at least in the shower. 

When they had agreed to the game, Ron had used a spell that was considered darkish, it let a wizard know what their bonded was doing or not doing sexually, where Harry had got the idea that if the witch pleasured herself then she was punished he didn’t know! All the spell or charm did was let the partner know what their other partner was sexually doing, by feeling exactly what your partner did sexually to themselves. Hermione had then enclosed him into a device called a Chasity belt, oh he could still urinate, but nothing more. His penis could not expand inside the devise and there was no way he masturbate till got relief as Hermione had kept the bloody keys. Well he thought of course like any wizard really, that he could cope with a month or so of no sex and just about cope with the no masturbation. Then he found out that muggle born witches were the most evil, narcissistic beings put on this earth! He had found out from a muggles born wizard that muggles had shops called Ann Summers etc. that sold toys that allowed to people organism on their own, toys when a witch put in her vagina allowed her to be aroused all day, and Hermione must have used them all. And he couldn’t be sure but the feather like touches her fingers stroked down her body felt awesome even to him! But turned him on none the less. So this morning as he sat eating his breakfast, he felt that Hermione was once again was wearing her favorite toys, they were nipple clips chained together that pulled ever so slightly on her nipples when she moved and aroused him, the love balls and an annual plug, which meant that at regular times throughout the day she would give herself multiple organisms and he would be yet again be frustrated and have a raging hard on all day, but the absolute worst part of it was his bitch just sat opposite him eating her breakfast as if butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth as the muggles would say, it was going to be a very long time to Valentine’s day this year, a very long time.  
Draco came and sat to him and said “Ginny wants to play this game that Hermione has told her about, she reckons it will be an unforgettable experience, I am tempted to….”  
“Yeah Draco! Go for it, you know it will be fun and it’s always good to keep on the right side of your witch or partner. After all what can a witch do (whispers here) it’s not like they can stop you from jerking off at all…….and you’ll get major kudos points for agreeing to play her games with her…it’s a win win situation for you, no way will you come out the loser and shell think that the sun shines from your extremities mate…what have you got to lose” Ron encouraged Draco, after all what were brothers for, if not ensuring that certain situations were shared as much as possible. So by the end of the day at supper there were three very satisfied witches sitting demurely to their intended, and three very aroused wizards who knew it was going to be a very long time to Valentines day for them! 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry and Severus finally woke up together in each other’s arms again, why couldn’t his brat stop behaving like a monkey hugging its mother thought Severus, totally forgetting or realizing that his arms and legs had been just as entwined. 

They cuddled and looked around their new bedroom, it was ornately fitted out with plush wallpaper and coverings. The room itself seemed to only be large enough to hold their bed and bedside tables, there were five doors in the room, and when Harry went to investigate and bring them back tea and coffee to wake them up properly. They found the doors led to two separate massive on suite bathrooms, two walk in closets where they could get dressed and ready, and the final door led into the rest of the apartment. Where he found an irate Dobby who sent him back to look after his poor Severus, he would of course get the drinks. 

So until they had to get up for breakfast Harry just cuddled Severus, relishing in his smell and closeness. It seemed all too soon to the couple that they had to get ready and make their way to the great hall and breakfast. Although most of the staff members used the high table, it was now permitted for members of staff to sit and eat with the students, this the Headmaster thought would encourage the use of good manners and allow students and staff to interact better and build more mentor type situations. So that morning for a change saw Severus sitting with his brat at what Harry had named the families table, they both realize that this occurrence would be rare, but both them and their family were grateful it was an option now.

They were admittedly one of the last of school occupants to make it down to breakfast, it looked like it was only Madame Pomfrey, and the Dumbledore’s who were later than them. Soon afterwards the Dumbledore joined the rest of their colleagues at the high table .

The headmaster stood up and announced in his no nonsense voice “I have to regretfully inform you that as from last night Madame Pomfrey is no longer employed at Hogwarts School, by mutual agreement she has decided to further her career away from this establishment…The school staff wish that she enjoys the fruits of her work over the years here at Hogwarts….So to help out Nurse Dragon until new infirmary staff can be employed Ladies Ogg and Vimes have agreed to assist our school nurse…please continue with your breakfast..house meetings will commence shortly after breakfast and are compulsory for all pupils to attend..Thank you” with that the head master sat down.

Everybody was speculating on why Madame Pomfrey had left or been sacked from Hogwarts, but Harry looking over at Dragon talking to Rockwood had a good idea why.   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

James Bond 002 sat at the high table looking out at the of the school. The satisfaction that it had given him and Rufus the headmasters other clerk when they through that bitch Pomfrey out on her ear. Between them they had managed to quickly persuade Vimes to allow them to have the privilege of tossing her arse out of Hogwarts. Although he was a wizard, Rufus as a assassin graduate knew how to hurt people that left no signs of injury on their person. When he had first met the Hogwarts staff on Monday, Rufus, Jaws and him had quickly built up a friendship and Jaws and himself had just reestablished their friendship. 

Rufus had been quite forth coming that he was a graduate Assassin and a member of the Assassins guild like Lord Ventinar, but because Rufus had been a fully paid scholarship student, when he graduated his membership was as a Dark Clerk to the Assassins Guild, after a period time and when they had made their opportunities in life, Dark Clerks could and indeed in many cases become full members of the guild or Assassins. But Rufus had happily modified his expectations when he had started to work for the Headmaster. But Merlin help any little sod who thought he was a pushover, he had protected his office and rooms so that any intruders would be found pinned to Jaws hut, and if they were lucky only the family jewels missing, if they were unlucky dead. Jaws had in hero-worship awe commented “wasn’t that going over the top a little bit” (like Jaws defenses weren’t just as robust, he had just brought a couple of his pet pigs over to hide the evidence). Rufus had just smiled and said it only took one person to relay the message he wanted to give, and Jaws and himself had just nodded in agreement.

But thought James getting back to his history with the old Nurse Ratchet as she had been nick named in his attendance at Hogwarts. Because James Bond was not his real name of course, there had been many James Bonds through the years. Most of them retired to peaceful hobbies and activities such as Mafia hitmen, advisors to master mind criminals, even quite a few became instructors for the next generation of OO agents. Some and he would be one he vowed took the impressive state pension they had earned and departed to sunny shores, where they spent the rest of their time reliving the heydays with associates from both sides, after all being a 007 agent or any secret agent was a job not a life style!

It had been a shock when he had attended an interview for a job advertised in the prophet, that specified not working the days of the full moon, to find it was to working with the muggle ministry, they didn’t mind that he was a were wolf or a wizard. For them the fact that he could tear out somebody’s throat without thinking was a boon. It was a bit disconcerting to find out that your trainers and bosses were disappointed that you were amicable and generally a nice person. Well working for the ministry had cured him of that.  
To join the elite 00s squad would took hard work and training. The 00 comprised of about twenty people, at present there was five vampires, with him twelve were wolves, three ordinary dark wizards, and five ex SAS muggles, and out of all the groups the lesbian ex SAS muggle was the worst, mind you the other four muggles weren’t far behind her.  
If only the muggles knew that there was a 00 squad, they may not be to impressed to find out there 007 was at the moment a well-built 5 foot 10 women, who could kick ass better that most men. When one day he asked if perhaps it might not be the job for her. Maribelle, had replied if he saw her coming towards him and he had to kill her, would he. No replied James, well you would be dead, because I would have shot you first time I saw you, then she proceeded to hand his arse back to him on a plate. So he was only glad to come and be on protection duty for the service, after all he knew that he could never re pay back Severus for what he done for him and others like him.

His real name was in fact Mark Johnston, and he had been infected with the werewolf virus as a last ditch attempt to cure him of a fatal childhood illness like that prat Remus Lupin. But instead of his parents turning round and blaming his werewolf sire for ‘infecting him’ they had embraced his other family, so much so that even his pack mates were more sacred now of his old woman their Alpha. 

Well before he started Hogwarts, Dumbledore had appeared and given him and his parents the crap about “how he allow poor little Mark to join Hogwarts, to learn how to control his condition and how the staff would support him”

His old man had just looked at Dumbledore and for the first and only time that he could recall swore and replied “Cut the bollocks arse hole, my children are witches and wizards and have the right to study at Hogwarts, whether or not you want them to. I or his sire will be on the days of the full moon collecting from Hogwarts, so he can socialize properly with his family, so if that is all you have to say….f…k off and don’t come back” and with that Dumbledore had left with his tail between his legs.

Well he had attended Hogwarts and it wasn’t him who was bullied by the marauders and the rest of Gryffindor house it was his little sweet sister Rita who was targeted, and the professors condoned it, and nurse Ratchet ignored all pupils who she knew had been hexed, or injured by muggle means. It wasn’t just Slytherin house members that had been targeted, oh no the little Gryffindor shits targeted all houses equally, if for any reason you were weaker or different then your life was hell. It was when he found out the ‘marauders bit of pranking and fun ’ to his sister had been stripping her naked and dangling from one of the staircases that he lost his rag and had paid them back, he knew he would be expelled. He would never forget his housemates and especially his sisters face when they realize his retaliation, he had his luggage pack and was ready to leave. This was the reason after all that Dumbledore would be legitimately be able to expel him from Hogwarts, then Snape had happened. To every bodies surprise Snape took the fallout from his pay back to the marauders prank, it was in Severus sixth year after he had suffered the humiliation from everyone due to the marauders at the end of his OWLs. When he had taken Marks punishment and even down played it, so not to worry him or his sister, he had then become to many of his peers and fellow pupils a hero. So yes James Bond nee Mark would gladly take the bullet, hex whatever for Severus.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madame Pomfrey was beside herself, her life had spiraled out of control here she sat in the condensing cows Molly Weasley hovel drinking neat muggle vodka. How could she lose her job at Hogwarts, she knew she would never again be employed as a healer.

Madame Pomfrey was for the first time in her life scared about what was going to happen to her, she wasn’t even a qualified medi-healer. She had stated her healer training when she left Hogwarts, but even though like Lilly Evans she had got into the St Mungo’s healer training program, she had been dismissed like Lilly Potter nee Evans from the course after the first year. St Mungo’s had stated that her lack of advancement in her academic studies and general attitude towards the certain patients she treated (generally the half-bloods, poor, muggle born and dark creatures). She had needed a job quickly and Dumbledore had come to the rescue, he employed her as the Hogwarts Matron, over the years she had with guidance from Dumbledore more than admirably coped with whatever Hogwarts pupils had thrown at her.   
But she had done things that although right and correct, would be for most people ethically and morally wrong, she had come to understand that her Fathers and Dumbledore’s for the Greater Good thinking was based upon the ethical philosophy of Utilitarianism. Which when boiled down to its barest components taught that an outcome for any action must always benefit the most people, but she had missed the point that people like her father and Dumbledore saw their plans and outcomes being the best outcome for most people. Pomfrey had deliberately kept from Severus that he was a diabetic from him, after all everybody knew he was a death eater and deserved everything that came his way and if he died a great many years earlier with complication from his diabetes all well and good, she like most of the teachers had disliked or you could say hate Severus when he had been a pupil, he had been sneaky, poor and a half blood whose magic and intelligence outstripped nearly everybody else. Why did a son of a squib and a muggle have such magic and talents, it hadn’t been fair. It hadn’t take much encouragement to persuade Lilly Potter that she needed to break her friendship with Severus, she deserved so much more, and would never get it with Severus Snape. So Lilly had ditched Severus at the end of their fifth year, and led to the romance and ultimate bonding of her favorite pupils Lily Evans and James Potter.   
She also had helped Dumbledore with carrying out certain illegal treatments on the children and young adults in their care. William Weasley was a case in point, Arthur and Molly’s first born was a squib but Dumbledore had reasoned with her and it made sense that such a light family couldn’t have the shame of having a squib as a child let alone the heir to the Prewitt and Weasley families. So Pomfrey had helped Dumbledore transplant a great part of a young dark witch’s magical core into Williams core, increasing young Bills core to more than most, if it was ever found that she had intentionally damaged another individual’s magical core then she was facing at the best life in Azkaban prison but would most probably be sentenced to the dementors kiss. So now she sat here at this cows table, listening to her patronizing drabble, about soon everything will be returned back to its normal and correct way in the world, when she remembered that she had left in her old office all the documentation not only for past pupils and staff, but all the correspondence, results of the experimentations that her father and then herself had carried out for their leader of the Light one Albus Dumbledore. Or she could hope for was that the new school matron was a lazy cow who never went through old patients records and either discarded or destroyed them, because if not they were all literally f…..d.


	21. House meeting and office break in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of fluff, I love Snape and the actor Alan Rickman and especially his character Colonel Brandon, and I am a person who just plays a film from a certain point onwards to my partners disgust at times! so I just wrote the scene in this chapter for fun and for my long suffering partner and other women partners honest . more Dumbledore bashing and house meeting- enjoy

Harry and his family waited inside Gryffindor house for Professor Slytherin to come and start the first house meeting of Gryffindor that he had ever known. When all the Gryffindor’s during supper and breakfast had nothing but talk about the fact the Severus was now the head of house and there was going to be a house meeting with him today. Draco just rolled his eyes and said welcome to Slytherin’s world. Blaise had piped up with at least you have our Snape who we know is human. Our head of house looks like Deaths Granddaughter on a good day. Nobody in Slytherin or Gryffindor knew that Blaise and his house had got Professor Sto Heit parentage correct.

There was Harry admitted that when Severus wanted make his entrance to a room he could pull off theatrical and spectacular. It may have also had something to do the git had disillusioned himself in the common room and scared nearly everybody to death literally, when he had made his dramatic appearance. The little first years thought he could appear from nowhere, and most of the older pupils were wondering whether his reputation of having bat like hearing was true, because of most them had said uncomplimentary things about him before appeared.

Harry looked at Hermione and grinned, if is entrance was pure dramatic then his welcoming talk was positive Churchillian as the British Muggles would say. By the end of his talk he had them eating out of his hands and determined to restore Gryffindor’s tarnish reputation abroad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus had excused himself just before breakfast in the main hall finished, he had approximately 30 minutes before the first house meeting as the Head of Gryffindor house started and he had things to get ready.

First on the list was to take some analgesia for his foot, there was no way he was going to show his was in pain during the most important meeting as Head of house, he knew that this meeting would either make or break him as Gryffindor’s head. He then went and disillusioned himself waiting the little monsters of his new house. He was taking a leaf out of the book of the actor Alan Rickman, he now knew the man’s style especially when he portrayed that Professor of the magical school in those films. Really Dragon owed him for watching all the films etc. that as she had put it “He is the most sexy, brilliant, romantic, loveable actor there was”

When he had just happened to mention that said brilliant actor (eye roll) “was just younger than her step dad, which would make anybody ancient, that he played mostly the villains especially that professor in that series of films” Curtis at that moment had wondered down to find himself a drink, or a mallet he said to stop Rockvillers snoring. He had just shook his head and said “Do not try to understand women mate and who they find romantic and loveable, personally I have come to the conclusion that women just love scoundrels, the worse and more evil the better..”

At this Dragon had started sniveling and replied “He is just wonderful, how can you not watch Sense and sensibility and Close my eyes and not see how just wonderful, good looking, brilliant he is and has nothing to do with any fantasy of him shagging me on his desk in that potions classroom. Men are such philistines” Severus and Curtis just looked at each other yep they both silently agreed there was nothing as strange as women. 

Severus had just started to say ”did she realize that he would put his bloody back out if he tried to shag anybody on his classroom desk” when Curtis just shook his head “It’s just not worth it mate! When women have fantasy’s, just hope they happy to keep them in their dreams, unless it is of course England doing the impossible and beating Germany again in the soccer world cup 10-0, now that was a fantasy every Englishman wanted to become real”

“Get real!” Dragon responded “That’s not a fantasy but almost an impossibility, Wales had more chance of reaching the semi-final in the European Soccer cup 2016 then England ever had of winning anything” and she fast forward the bloody film sense and sensibility again to when Colonel Brandon apparently carried a stupid cow miles in the pouring rain because he ‘loved’ her, and then she fell ‘in love’ and married him.

Of course Dragon said her “brother was a cynical philistine, who did not have romantic bone in his body, and she pitted poor Rockviller” Severus like most men he would wager, secretly thought Curtis was spot on his synopsis of the leading ladies motives. That she had decided to fall in love with richer man, who was a pushover to her sniveling eyes so she could have a life of luxury. But wisely kept his counsel to himself! But one thing he had learnt by watching bloody Rickman hundreds of times was that the entrance and any old speech delivered the correct way, would make or break an audience take that professors speech that most women apparently could recite by rote because it was the most romantic and impressive speech they had ever heard ‘whatever’ thought Severus. 

When Dragon had said “That the author of the books had begged Saint Alan Rickman to be the professor character, because he was the best actor who could portray him with sensitivity etc. So what did that tell the two philistines in the room then?”

Curtis had been brave enough to answer “That the author and film producers had known get Alan Rickman in the films and they had a series of block busters. ‘women’ (with finger quotes) would go see Alan I want to be shagged by him Rickman in anything. So it stood to reason get him to play his trademark villain role, and the women would keep coming back for more especially as they all now confused the bloke characters now with that Colonel Brandon. Which meant that the cinemas could count on most families seeing said films, then there would be the DVD sales and BBC reruns, after of course SKY Films had shown it for months if not years in advance. In fact he knew several mates who had been able to have the SKY complete package including the sport channels installed because SKY showed the bloody films on their channels. And if the 007 film producers idiots had got Alan Rickman to be 007 in the bond films, the men would have been dragged to the cinema to see the films by their wives and partners as soon as the films were in on their local cinemas” 

At that Dragon had shushed him, because the important scene when Alan Rickman had do anything or go mad was on. Then they had reached the end of the film, and she was rewinding it back to that scene again! Oh joy of joy, at that time he was sorely tempted to go get Lala up so they watch Frozen again or Merlin forbid Thomas the Tank Engine just for a bit of stimulating entertainment!

Well after his welcoming speech to the house, the new expectations that he expected of the little monsters, that the bullying etc. would stop, of ensuring that they all helped each other and followed the bloody rules. He outlined the punishments from him for being found out of bounds or out after cur view (they had he informed them hope it was the headmaster that caught and punished them and not him. He informed them of the new bed times for years 1-5 and the little monsters just stared at him adorningly. His final parting shot was that he expected his new house to beat everybody else academically and he would be having individual meetings with them all to meet them and assist them to ensure they got the help they needed. He would also be having extra meetings with select years to discuss the extra subjects they wanted to study and careers advice. He also said that no member of his house unless they clearly had the gift was going to waste their time studying the subject divination. Then that seventh year twat Prefect Holland asked what about the house cup, didn’t he want Gryffindor to win the cup. Severus had replied that personally he had no interest in who won the cup or the quidditch house cup, and if anybody had noticed even since he was a pupil here the houses that had won the house cup had been Gryffindor or Ravensclaw, his sole interest was to ensure that when they left these hallow halls everybody in his house would be employable and get the jobs etc. they wanted. 

He had then done a ‘Alan Rickman as a professor’ exit out of the room, and smiled when he thought he heard at least three quarters of the girls swoon at him, at least that would keep them in the dormitories at night, if not then the wards that alerted him that his monsters were up and about should do the trick! 

Yep whatever you said, watching that actor Alan Rickman had been so totally worth it, even he had felt brain dead by the end of it, his first meeting with his new house had gone better than even with his old house Slytherin. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry just couldn’t believe it when sitting down at the family table in the main hall at lunch time, all he could hear from his female house mates was ‘how adorable, handsome, rugged, romantic etc.’ Severus was, and how lucky Gryffindor was to have such a wonderful man as head of their house. Even the fact that he was Gay and bonded TO HIM, didn’t stop them in their fantasy’s etc. 

The academics in their house like Hermione now worship the ground he walked on because he put academics pursuits above all else, the rest of them had put him on a pestle when he informed them that he would help them to reach their full academic potential, and counsel them with their career plans.

One first year said wasn’t it brilliant that he had regular office hours where you go to speak to him, unlike their old head of house. A second year whispered that her mate in Slytherin had nearly cried when they heard he wasn’t to be there head of house, apparently the reason his detentions were in the evening was because most days before supper he was in the common room insuring that they understood their homework! 

And the Quidditch team just loved him, because the worry of not bringing home the bloody quidditch cup had been lifted from them, at this rate he would be beating his housemates from their quarters door. Then Draco and Luna joined them looking shell shocked, and the Gryffindor members thanked Merlin that they now had the ‘the dark sexy handsome dungeon bat’ as head of house.

Draco just put his head down on the table and said that Slytherin new head of house had laid down the same rules as Snape etc. but Merlin scary was not the word he said. Academic standards had to be maintained or she wanted to know why, even Snape he said hadn’t sounded that scary when he had first met him in his first year! Hermione outlined what their speech from Snape had been, and Draco confirmed that yes that was Snape. The reason why Slytherin loved him was because once you were a member of his house, he cared about you not only during your schooling but after Hogwarts. All he cared about was his house worked hard and to the best of their ability, he would help them if he had to and Merlin forbid if you were caught out of bounds or out after cur view, or were caught breaking or flouting the rules. He would try to never embarrass you publicity but Merlin help you when you were called to his office for punishment. He would go and bat for everybody in his house if needed. He had apparently even gone up against Minerva and few other professors not only for Slytherin members but other pupils as well. Blaise added that it was Severus who had corporal punishment banned when he started here as a professor.

“What about the house cup and Quidditch cup, was it true that Snape didn’t care if his house won or not?” a third year Gryffindor asked. 

Draco replied “That actually no, Snape had only put up the I am pissed off you have not won either cup in front the rest of school because had been expected of him. Quidditch was seen as a way of letting off steam, and that Slytherin only played dirty when other especially Gryffindor played dirty back if they remembered. If Snape’s house beat academically the other houses, Snape threw a big end of year party, and they were legendry (every Gryffindor member vowed to be hitting their school books as soon as possible, time to start getting their grades up). But if even though no one realize from other houses, if you were caught bullying, pranking or breaking school rules then you arse was literally toast”

Luna reiterated that Flitwick had just reiterated what the other two heads had said, but said he was soooo disappointed that Ravensclaw was not top academically in Hogwarts, and he wanted to see an improvement please….. so forget the house cup, they were concentrating on their studies now. It was Ginny that suggested getting together into inter house studying groups to try to help each other, and everybody agreed it was a good idea.

Goyle rushed into the hall and said “That Dumbledore was pinned against the Groundskeeper hut! Apparently he had accidently gone into Mr. Drumknott’s office when he wasn’t there, it was lucky he wasn’t dead” of course everybody left the hall to have a good look, and made a mental note to always have a permission note to enter Mr. Drumknott’s Office!

The Headmaster turned to his clerk when he saw the mass exodus from the hall “I see that Mr. Dumbledore tried to sneak into rooms, Losing your touch Rufus, if I remember last time the person that you inhumed on the clock tower for trying to gain unauthorized entrance deceased in a most painful way, ahem….?”

Rufus looked very hurt and replied in kind “I thought that because there were children around, the first idiot that tried to sneak into my office and rooms should be given a warning as it were, just to get the message across1”  
“Oh Rufus! I am not censoring you, far from it! I am praising your restraint in the matter….When will Jaws let him down, by the….ahem way? Just out of interest”  
“He can come down when wants to Lord Ventinar, it’s just that Jaws has placed his mating Acromantula Spiders pen there, they can’t get out of course…..but doesn’t stop anything getting in the pen..” Rufus answered the Headmaster

“So it is just a very happy occurrence that the new Acromantula spider pen is under where your flying visitors land..ahem..?”  
“Oh course not! My aim was off a tiny bit, was aiming for Lady Sybil’s dragon pens sir, but I do have a slight squint in my left eye and I am sure the spiders need the extra protein sir”  
“By the way what has happened to the rest of the colony of Acromantula spiders Rufus?”

“Jaws fed the rest to his pigs, they made the mistake of thinking he was another Hagrid, and didn’t take his advice seriously sir…it also has the added bonus, that every other creature in the forest now takes Jaws advise seriously even the centaurs….apparently James was saying he has that effect on people!”

“How is the old Groundskeeper and professor doing at St Mungo’s after his unfortunate walk into Jaws fists just after Christmas day?”

“St Mungo’s say he might one day get full use of his arms and legs again sir, Jaws was a bit upset and just wanted to teach the idiot a lesson….apparently the giants didn’t like his fawning behavior towards Dumbledore, thought it was unbecoming to Giants in general! Hagrid should be returning to the Giants homeland by the end of the month, where more rehabilitation awaits him sir”

“Yes I have been told it’s nice to have a ‘loving’ family like Hagrid’s” and with that the high table conversation turned to more mundane topics.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus after the house meeting had a quick lunch then returned back to the hospital to have his once a day IV antibiotic given to him, and his foot redressed. He then returned back to Hogwarts and his and Harrys new quarters, where he lied on the couch with his foot resting, and he was soon asleep.

Because classes were cancelled till the next day, everybody in Gryffindor did some studying and ensuring their holiday homework had been completed to their best of their abilities, they after all wanted their party. Harry had joined his housemates and friends in the Gryffindor common room, which to everybody’s amazement had been reorganized by the house elves.

The smaller common room that was hardly ever used had been changed into a cozy area where people could play games or chat, there were new muggle and wizarding games now for people to play if they wanted to.

The bigger common room had been reorganizes into an area where studying was encouraged, there were desks and tables around the outside of the common room, where people could sit and study either alone or in groups, couches in the middle of the room surrounding the fire place, where people could talk or read. On the walls and behind the desks and study tables were book shelves with every years course books and other reference books that the students could use, one student said the whole effect made you want to study, and it implied that you were in a library room. 

But the biggest surprise was that Severus had instructed the house elves to turn three unused rooms into individual study rooms or form rooms for the fifth, sixth and seventh years. So they could study and revise their subjects in peace and quiet and not badgered by the younger years. Hermione said was she the only one who had never realized what were potential missing in support etc. when they had Professor McGonagall as their head. So after studying with his friends Harry made his way back to his new quarters, and when he walked in he smiled at Severus asleep on the couch. He tip toed over and kissed him, and when Severus startled awake Harry helped him off the couch and into their bedroom, where he helped Severus into bed. Severus tried to protest, but Harry just instructed to stay in bed he would get the house elves to bring him up something to eat, and in the end Severus was too tired to argue with him.

After supper and when Severus had his insulin under the very watchful eyes of Kreacher, who told him off for not following the correct technique that he had been shown. Severus had countered that he had been giving himself insulin for bloody years now and should know what to do.  
Kreacher shock his head, and said the instruction booklets from the hospital were very specific regarding instructions, and he and Dobby would ensure he followed the guidelines, and that no he couldn’t have that extra piece of cake he had tried to get from the kitchens. Kreacher had given very detailed instructions of what his diet should consist of and with that he apparated out their quarters. 

The only term that Harry could describe Severus behavior at the moment, was that of a three year old sulking. So Harry explained that the house elves were only ensuring that he followed the diet he should, and as Dragon and others had explained to him, a diabetic diet is basically a healthy diet that most people should try to follow with a few adaptations. Then Severus brightened up immediately and called Kreacher back, Harry rolled his eyes at Severus antics, when Severus informed Kreacher that his cousin Dragon was a diabetic as well, but hers was diet controlled. The elf apparated back to kitchens to hopefully inform the other elves. 

Harry just commented “Severus! That was not nice, telling the elves about Dragons condition, just so they insured she followed the diet as well”

Severus just sniffed and said “That if he had to follow the diet because of the elves, then he would ensure that certain other people were treated the same” Harry just vowed to stay of Dragons way for the next few days..week..maybe make that years then, till she had calmed down. 

After their lazy supper in bed, Harry snuggled down closer to Severus and asked him if they could at some point in the future carry on playing the games they had before Yule break. When Severus looked confused, Harry reminded him of what had happened between them, from their bonding night and subsequent monthly nights. Severus when Harry had finished telling Severus what had happened, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and said that they needed to meet Richard a supposed friend of his and Moody’s.

Richard appeared though the floo with Moody after Severus had called them, and they all sat down to discuss the situation. A lot was said between everybody, and Harry found out that there had been no way that he had been in danger of being found nearly naked wandering the school or that anybody would just wander into the office. Moody had explained that the reason why Richard had done what he did was to ensure that Dumbledore when reading his mind after the monthly supposed trysts would think they had sex. Harry said not to worry he understood, whilst vowing to ask Hermione where she got a muggle sex instruction books from, so he could start planning to get his own back on Richard and Severus. Then it hit him, although he had been penetrated, he had never had proper sex with a person before, and that when he did, it would be with his soulmate and for the right reasons! But he knew at least one spell he was going to be used on Severus in the near future, but for now cuddling and making out would do for him.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore hobbled into the main hall at supper time, it had taken six hours for him tom be rescued from Hagrid’s old hut. He had never hung on to something so dearly in his life. He had just got into the clerk’s office when he found himself flying through the air and pinned to Hagrid’s hut. He had felt himself falling and looking down were the man eating spiders, decidedly sizing him up, he would of course used his wand to get down if he could, but somehow that had been left back in that clerk’s office. 

Well when he had been rescued, and in his opinion six hours too late, he had hobbled back to his and Minerva quarters for a hot relaxing bath before supper, except the water was freezing in the cold rooms. He had called the house elves, and when appeared not his normal one he noted, he very reluctantly asked about the house elves fixing the heating and hot water to their rooms, the elves had apparated away to get the faults fixed. The head house elf had apparated back, and asked not so politely what was the problem, Albus though gritted teeth told him, and asked for the repairs to be completed as soon as possible.  
The elf looked at Albus and said “I am afraid Mr. Dumbledore there is no faults in this room, under the instructions of the last Headmaster had for budgetary reasons had the heating, hot water and disconnected, the headmaster also only allowed people to floo into the rooms and send messages out of the room. So there is nothing to fix, and due to budgetary constraints I am afraid there is no resources to reconnect the supplies again in the foreseeable future, if that will be all sir” and the two elves had apparated out of their rooms. 

Then he heard the sound of Minerva crying in the room, when he asked what the matter was, she just shook her head and said “That she had lost everything because of her silly teenager crush on him, she had nothing, nothing and it even looked like the house elves hated them. Oh what a fool she had been”

So here he was sitting at the end of the table with Minerva, when the Headmaster made a show of walking up to him when he entered the hall, he presented Albus with his wand with the following statement loud enough so everybody in the room could hear “Mr. Dumbledore, here is your wand that you….ahem…left behind in my clerk Mr. Drumknott office this lunchtime..when you tried to break into his rooms like a common criminal…please be aware that his is not how we expect our staff to behave” and with that the Headmaster turned and sat down in his own seat, to a silent hall!

 

 

 


	22. James moral dilema, or its all for the greater good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character bashing again and fluff. I am not down playing severus condition, but in that situation sometimes hearing or seeing other people fight may help change your view - enjoy

Dragons secret stash of After Eight Mint chocolates, Haribos, marshmallows, Cadburys chocolate bars etc. had been nicked from her office. The person who had managed to break into her office, had obviously taken all the records that Madame Pomfrey the old matron had kept hidden and safe, but that wasn’t a problem. First thing she had when taking control of the infirmary was to move said records to a safe place after copying them, which was the British Government and James bosses, and they apparently were going though the records to see if there was anything incriminating. So who ever broke into her room would believe that she ‘they had the only copy of the records’. What really got to her was that they had nicked her sweets, especially after the house elves had decided for her own good to ensure that she followed to the letter her diabetic diet. So that is why she had hidden her sweets, but no matter the intruder or intruders would be caught and she would ensure they paid big time. She hadn’t warded her office beyond basic security spells, no she had used muggle permanent anti-theft money dye, that would show up on the guilty hands as a bright blue color and retribution would be a bitch, slow and very painful. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore was happy, he had taken a trip to the infirmary and looked for the records that the silly cow Poppy had left behind at Hogwarts when she had been dismissed, but last night he found them and taken them back to his quarters and hidden them. So there was no way to link back the actions or inaction of himself and others to them, as the security wards to the school infirmary office was nonexistent now, what was school head nurse thinking of silly cow. But he still couldn’t wash off the bright blue color from his hands this morning and all his food tasted like either ash, vomit, or other unpleasant tastes. Eating for him now was like eating a plate of those obnoxious jelly beans, and he didn’t know why at all, so sitting here eating lunch was an ordeal and why was the head school nurse looking at him as if she wanted to slow roast him over a fire. Apart from breaking into her office last night he had done nothing wrong.

Lord Ventinar groaned silently to himself, he was thinking of renaming the Hogwarts as Hogwarts school of Assassin and magical ability. He was also going to twin it with his old school, both schools could learn so much from each other. He turned towards his clerk and now one of the physical educational professors and asked “Why is Dragon looking like she is planning Mr. Dumbledore’s dehuming to be as painful and slow as possible?”

“Because she is Headmaster….it will be a very slow and long drawn out process consisting of several (shudder) potions and accidents from her” James answered politely

“Can I ask why that is?...ahem…what has the idiot tried to do now?” Lord Ventinar asked with a feeling of foreboding about the answer

“Albus broke into her office last night and looked for the old records that Poppy had left, but Dragon had already moved them to my bosses, Albus just got hold of the copies of the records” 

“So if Dragons plan was completed as it should be..ahem…why is she planning his slow and painful demise then?” The headmaster asked

“Because she believes he has nicked he secret stash of sweets form her office, Severus told the house elves about her being a diet controlled diabetic……so they have started ensuring that she follows the correct diet...which sort of included them taking for her own good of course her secret stash of sweets….and then Albus broke into her office last night….she has sort of come to think that he nicked her sweets….so she working out with the house elves the retribution she has planned Headmaster”

“Why not tell her the truth…ahem? Is really fair to make Mr. Dumbledore pay for someone’s else’s actions?” The headmaster asked

“Thought a lot about it Headmaster…and yes you are correct morally of course I should tell Dragon what I know. But I carefully thought of the repercussions of following my conscience in this matter…and this way it keeps the house elves, Severus and Dragon happy! You know the saying it is for the greater good, which boils down to one man’s health and happiness or numerous individuals that know how to as you diplomatically put it dehume people very slowly and painfully. No..No…the bloodbath just doesn’t even bare thinking about…yes..better one person suffers the greater good then many Headmaster” James finished, And that was why the headmaster thought the twinning of the two schools would go so well. Because this school staff had the same attitude now as his old school had, of hard work, ambition and thinking things though first before acting and the pupils would soon be following and using those traits.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn’t often that all the pupils collaborated together, but this was an emergency. If the sixth year NEWTS potion class didn’t do something, then they were dead thought Draco. Goyle who was partnered with Neville had decided very surprisingly to follow a muggle path when he left Hogwarts next year, he was joining the British army and had an ambition to become a bomb disposal expert. When asked why Goyle had looked incredulously at his year colleagues, and said because (expletives here please)they had all left him to partner Neville for the whole of their NEWT potion course. If he could he reiterated to them survive two years of living as Neville potion partner, then he could face anything. The house elves he said had given him a jumper they had knitted themselves.

“That’s nice, they like you” replied Draco

“It reads, the boy who was fearless….and survived Neville Longbottom as his potion partner” Goyle helpfully pointed out 

“But….someone mate had to…you know….behispartner….and as you have said your learning heaps mate in potions…from being near bottom of the class marks wise…you are almost eclipsing the top students mate” Draco hesitantly pointed out to his mate

“Only to ensure that I make it out the f…….g class alive, every practical potion lesson….I pray to all the gods above I make it out alive…..It doesn’t help that I am on first name bloody terms with your uncle DEATH…who is trying to keep my arse alive, only because he has a 10000-1 bet with this Dave geezer that I will make it out alive and finish the two year course breathing….in fact we get on so well together (fingers entwined) that Death has agreed TO BE MY FUTURE CHILDRENS GODFATHER…..it doesn’t help that every time Neville goes to put an ingredient in the cauldron or do something…Death draws in a breath and asks if I have any younger siblings to carry on my families name” Goyle finished shaking

“You do have two younger brothers and a sis…” A Hufflepuff student helpfully points out to the group and Goyle. 

“Not helping mate..” Ron whispers back to him, hoping Goyle can’t hear their conversation.

“Goyle mate” a Ravenscroft sixth year potion student said to calm him down “We feel your pain…and we are in the same class with you and Neville so..”

“OH YES IN THE SAME CLASS ALRIGHT…I AM IN THE FUTHERESRT BACK CORNER OF THE CLASSROOM…YOU LOT ARE AS FAR FORWARD AS YOU CAN BE….LAST WEEK WHEN A LITTLE POP WAS HEARD FROM OUR CAULDREN….WHERE WERE YOU ALL…CAN’T REMEMBER….OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM HIDING BEHIND PREOFESSOR ROCKWOOD’S BLOODY SHIELD…I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYBODY IN THIS SCHOOL MOVED SO QUICKLY…AND THAT HAS INCLUDED HARRY CHASING THE BLOODY SNITCH FOR GRYFFINDOR ON HIS BROOM!” Goyle was shouting tears pouring down his face at the unfairness of it all. 

“I thought it was bad when (shaking from the tears pouring down his face) Snape was in charge…I mean he was harsh…but he had security wards and shield to protect us…I mean before Ron and Neville here, no offence mate started at Hogwarts…there had been no serious potion accidents…if Ron’s brothers the twins couldn’t blow up a cauldron…. Although they tried repeatedly….but these two pointing at Ron, managed to get thought the security and wards in the Potions classroom, their first or second practical lesson…and even when he enhanced the class security repeatedly…. Even devising new ward and charms after every little fiasco they did. …apparently got a first class masters in Charms and Warding as well as Potions because of it and now…” Goyle breaks down sobbing uncontrollably at this point, and everybody nodded, yes they needed the Potion head of department to take them for their NEWT potion class. No matter what Harry said it was a matter of life and death for them, as the other potion professors didn’t believe in warding the classroom to keep it safe during practical lessons. 

Rockwood had been heard to say that the children learned faster and better from experiencing their failures in the practical classes, and never repeated their mistakes, far better to learn to be careful now, then when they were on their own as Hogwarts graduates. But the practical classes did have one unforeseen outcome, children from their second ever practical lesson since returning to Hogwarts from Christmas holidays had taught themselves some very advanced warding spells and charms. As a first year badger was heard to say going into the great hall one lunchtime after his potion practical lesson "It was one thing having an extra arm, nose or being bald because of your own cockups and inattention, but merlin forbid some arsehole managed to do the above to you by sabotaging your potion”. That may be true they all thought but not when you were literally as the muggles said were playing Russian roulette with your life because one of your classmates was the hapless Neville Longbottom. He took they all thought Gryffindor bravery and courage to a whole new level entirely!

So the a representative group of the them took their petition to the Department head of Potions and mathematics Professor Consort Slytherin, or as he was still known as to them Professor Snape and outlined and pleaded their case and Severus agreed to try find a compromise for them.

The next potions class the sixth year Newt classes attended the next day found Goyle and Neville absent. Draco asked if anybody knew what was going on, they all replied no, Professor Rockwood entered the classroom and they all started on the practical lesson. Everybody was ready and had prepared diligently for the class. When Hermione asked where Neville and Goyle was, Rockwood had replied it had been decided by the school administrations for safety reasons for alternative arrangements to be made. Everybody in the class breathed a sigh in relief even Neville and Goyle friends.

In another smaller little used classroom Neville and Goyle completed their potions class under the observant eye of Severus, with all necessary wards and charms in place. When the children had presented him with their pleas and petition, he had sat down and thought about a solution. There was no way he would be allowed to tutor or supervise a whole class for the rest of the year, and he thought it wrong to make his subordinates change their teaching style. But for everybody’s safety another answer to the problem had to be found, so if he couldn’t teach the whole class what could be done to protect the pupils. He found his solution and had persuaded Harry, and the other staff members that he could supervise just two very challenging pupils at present and they had agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the Wesley family was eating their breakfast when a Gringotts owl arrived at the burrow. Arthur collected the letter and gave the owl a treat, and the own haughtily flew off. Arthur opened the letter and swore out aloud, when Molly asked what the matter was, Arthur just gave her the letter and she sat down at the table crying after reading the letter. The letter was a bill from their landlord demanding they pay 3500,000.50 galleons in unpaid rent, and that there monthly rent on the burrow was now 9,613.50 galleons a month apparently a direct payment had been set up for this amount to be paid out of their Gringotts account every month. The new rental agreement was for only for the next two and a half years, when a new rent would be negotiated with them and their landlord.

“There is no way we have the money to pay this, or can afford the rent on our home Arthur? We owe the Potter account 2,500,000 galleons already which we have not got and now this makes the total owing 6000,000.50 galleons. We are destitute, destitute, Arthur what happened after all Albus promised that we would live here rent free, and that he had control of the Potter accounts and the brat, and that the money we were paid wouldn’t have to be returned. Arthur what are we to do, where can we go…the only place we can afford is a flat in Knockdown alley or the seedier parts of Hogsmede….this is our home, we can’t leave Arthur”

“Arthur looked at his bonded for over twenty five years and replied “Molly, there is nothing we can do. We have to leave here, find a new home to live in….it’s difficult but we made our bed years ago following Albus bloody Dumbledore, and as the muggles say we made our bed, we have to lie in it….perhaps we have a few months before we have to leave, a few months to find a flat”  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry just sat in room taking in the news and recommendations that the consultation had given Severus, he knew that Severus was devastated by the news. But he vowed that he and their family would get Severus though this, there was as the consultant said a life after the operation. They were only planning to amputate his leg below the knee, after a period of time and with physiotherapy and a prosthesis Severus would be able to live almost a normal life most days. It was because of his past medical history and other infections and the fact that the antibiotics hadn’t worked as the medical and surgical teams had hoped this time the only viable option for Severus and to allow him to live a relative normal life was this. 

The consultant made a provisional date for the operation, and they left to find the hospital café on the ground floor. They both sat there for a period of time, drinking their coffees and even having a piece of cake to soften the blow thought Harry, when they overheard a couple talking, the woman was crying against her husband, the prognosis of her disease wasn’t good. There was still treatment she could undergo, but it was a very slim chance of her surviving. Severus then looked at Harry when the couple finally left the cafe and said “Compared to her news a leg is nothing, it will be hard to cope at first perhaps….but compared to….what others have to go though it is more than manageable, especially now…that I have you and others in my life”  
Harry just looked at him, smiled and said “One day after the operation we will dance to ‘Better when I am dancing’”  
“Or perhaps ‘It’s all about the bass’” contributed Severus, and then they both looked at each other and started laughing, and people passing the café just thought how nice it was that in a place like this, people still had something to laugh about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One thing about the British Government and its secret service was that they were very though, when they had been given the records that Poppy had kept so unintentionally for them. They ended up putting the records at first into two piles, one was what Poppy had allowed to happen during her employment at Hogwarts and the other pile of records were sent to their international partners in this venture the Americans. Who started to investigate and gather evidence for a possible crimes against humanity, that apparently went back at least too the second war, this time they would ensure that Albus Dumbledore did not evade justice for his crimes this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Everybody was enjoying supper in the main hall that evening, except Harry and Severus who were enjoying a romantic dinner out before having to return to Hogwarts that evening. When owls started flying in the hall and delivering a special edition of the Daily Prophet. Minerva managed to obtain Flitwick’s copy after he glanced at it, she went white and nearly fainted. The fool, her bonded was a fool she had told him and even begged him not to do this, but had he listened to her. No he had patronizingly explained that she had no head for politics seeing she was only a witch, he knew what he was doing alright. 

Albus had decided that the only way to gain control of Hogwarts again and ensure the school was correctly was to get ‘concerned order members’ to write to the Daily Prophet and make their views known about what they perceived as a major mistake in employing the new Headmaster and the regime. Albus had explained that the school board would cave under the negative pressure, and that he would soon be Headmaster again.

So the influential order member and light supporters who had children at the school, had indeed under Albus guidance and instructions contacted the Daily Prophet with their concerns.

The reporter Rita Skeeter had investigated the complaints of the writers and this was the result. Al the staff and school administration skeletons beginning from Albus tenure had been laid bare for everybody to read in the magical society. The bitch for once had done a proper job and reported the truth, which was as she reported it that Hogwarts had been financially mismanaged, previous senior professors and professors of long standing had openly condoned he bullying of students.

That a student had survived at least two serious attempts on his life by a gang of pupils. Numerous fragile and not so fragile pupils had committed suicide at the harassment and bullying of other students. 

That Hogwarts now ranked bottom of the academic rankings for special magical schools, at least twenty subjects had been dropped from the Hogwarts curriculum including muggle English, math’s and Latin (a full list of subjects was enclosed). That professors in most subjects had to use time turners to even teach their subjects to Albus not employing enough teachers.

That professors had been given teaching posts when they did not have any relevant qualifications in that subject. It listed the old professors and their qualifications, and there in black and white Minerva saw that only three out of the old teaching staff had the correct qualifications and they were Flitwick, Pomona and Severus. 

Minerva only hoped the residents of Knockdown alley never read this edition, because there in black and white was that although no disadvantaged magical children had been given scholarships to Hogwarts since Albus tenure as Headmaster started, the scholarship funded had been used fully every year.

Then Rita reported that the new owners of Hogwarts (the British muggle government) was going to turn the failing school round, they were from next year going to provide every child that wanted it a good free education. That was why they had employed the current Headmaster so he could turn the school around in all ways but most importantly fiscally and academically. 

Then there was the interview of the new Headmaster, who had managed to come out of the interview smelling of roses, whilst managing to tarnish Albus reputation further if a all possible. Then to finish the edition of children and parents from all spectrums of the magical society said how wonderful Hogwarts was even after this short period of time. Oh yes Minerva bonded had managed to make the situation even worse than it was before the idiot!  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The headmaster sat at the high table feeling particularly smug, so Albus had been under the impression that he was the master of manipulation and playing dirty, he was but an amateur thought Lord Ventinar. He thought that he was the best running Ankh Morpork, but he was an amateur compared to the British Governments civil service. They had shown him that they took playing dirty and manipulation to a whole new level, he was learning so much from them already.


	23. Changes at Hogwarts and triffids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter of fluff, and Rita sketters point of view; Severus will still be a potions prodigy and do research etc, so don't worry. enjoy

Lord Ventinar dismissed the monthly meeting of the head of houses and asked Severus to stay behind, he was going to have a very long overdue discussion with this man, about his responsibilities and the changes that were happening to Hogwarts. He looked at Severus and finally said “I have been looking at the staffing of the subjects, especially at present and in the future “Lord Ventinar stood up and went to look out of the window “The hospital has given a provincial date for the operation then?”

“Yes, they want to do the operation as soon as possible, I have to go for fitting appointment next week at the local limb fitting centre…but everything should be okay for me to resume all my duties and responsibilities at the start of Autumn term…if not before then, may be at the start of the summer term, it all depends when my consultant decides I am fit enough for full time work” Severus answered, and Lord Ventinar then had to inform Severus of the plans he had decided on and how it affected him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Harry entered his quarters to find Severus pacing like a caged animal, he was obviously upset and in pain. Harry dropped his things by the door and walked up to Severus, accioed Severus analgesia and said “Take this now and sit down” when Severus had complied with the instruction he said “Now do you want to tell me about it?”

Severus took the analgesia and water that Harry gave him and turned to him and started “I had a meeting with the Headmaster after the monthly head of house meeting, that man should teach divination. I informed him about me having to take time off sick with the operation….Then he dropped his little bomb shell….I am no longer employed as a potions professor….my new employment will be department head of applied mathematics and head of house…he condescended to allow me to teach the NEWT students…he quoted that my muggle PhD in applied mathematics and the fact that I have been tutoring math’s under graduate students for a well know muggle university…made me he said, far better qualified to head the mathematics department and teach that subject than potions…He said that potions would be a too demanding and dangerous subject to teach…oh I can research and brew in my time off and during the enforced imprisonment of my rehabilitation…but I cannot teach potions anymore….I even begged him and he still said no, his mind was made up…he put it ‘that Hogwarts is changing, and that includes ensuring teachers can teach their subjects properly and safely’… begged him to allow me to brew for the infirmary but he said NO. For over seventeen years now I have done nothing but teach potions and brew for the infirmary, and when I pointed out that I had coped well enough with the responsibilities and duties. He replied that it had been unacceptable then and was definitely unacceptable now especially with my health issues, he threatened to put me on long term paid sick leave if I pushed the issue with him! There are now six potion professors in the Potion department, not including Rockwood as the head of department, two full time school brewers, I did it all Harry with patrolling and head of house duties …and tutoring for the Open University their math courses, if I could cope then I can cope now” 

Harry did no more but go and find a piece of parchment and pen and started to write something down at the dining room table, he stopped and asked “How many hours patrol did you do, and brewing for the school.”

Severus replied “I patrolled midnight to two in the morning Monday to Friday, brewed most Saturdays and Sundays why? I was lucky that Flitch took most of my weekend detentions for me”  
Harry finished writing and handed the list to Severus it read 

10 hours patrolling a week  
24 hours brewing a week  
10 hours attendance in house common room a week  
40 hours of 1-5 years potion lessons  
8 hours of Newt level potion lessons  
10 hours of house office hours and detentions  
11 hours in Main hall for meals  
A total of 121 hours approx. working (without marking or setting lesson plans)  
Harry then asked “So tell me Severus when did you sleep, rest or mark etc., because according to this there is only 47 hours left for you to have done that, and DO NOT TELL ME YOU didn’t put work and other commitments first, how do you think your health got so bad. How Dumbledore was able to manipulate you, for at least two of those years you were spying on Lord Voldemort! Perhaps that is why you did or allowed certain things to happen when we bonded. Remember Richard and that decision, the decision to ignore your health, the decision to put other people before your own needs. Severus normal people think half those working hours would be excessive, and you think that was normal! I love you, and will try to support you in most things, BUT NOT SEVERUS TO KILL YOURSELF, you are worth so much more, did the other professors of this school work those hours. Merlin Severus! Till you became Gryffindor head of house, we did not know what we was missing, for five years I and my friends have had no guidance, no standards….nobody that cared for us and our future…right now every Gryffindor student is so envious of Slytherin house for HAVING YOU AS THEIR HEAD OF BLOODY HOUSE FOR YEARS….we may have won that bloody House cup unfairly most years…but we would rather have had you…you put your students first…put your house first…so don’t think as you bonded partner I am going to stand by and see you try to kill yourself again…..YOU WILL FOLLOW THE RULES…YOU WILL LOOK AFTER YOURSELF…..WE WILL TOGETHER MAKE BETTER DECISIONS….we will work as a team…because Severus I can forgive you for what’s gone on before, and that’s difficult at times…BUT I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU, IF YOU WORK YOURSELF TO DEATH, OR JEAPODISE YOUR HEALTH FURTHER!....for your information, if you are the only one here who still doesn’t realize it ….ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS THE BIGGEST , MANIPULATIVE ARSEHOLE THERE IS…and the headmaster is correct Severus and you know it…potions is too dangerous for you teach now, you will not be able to move quickly enough to prevent accidents…how many times did you have to move quickly to stop an accident to a pupil or group of pupils in that classroom, you need a position where you can sit down more…a position where if a pupil messes up they won’t potentially kill their classmates or you…hades Severus…you did tutoring for a correspondence course for the Open University…how did that work…. Did you give them the attention they deserved…we will work this out Severus, but you have to start doing things differently….” Harry just stood there looking at Severus, shaking with anger.

Severus just looks at the piece of parchment and says “But…But! This can’t be true…the hours…it just seemed….how did I…how do I….It’s been my life ever since Dumbledore employed me….I….I….how do I fill my time up! I feel lost…not…not when I am with you…or the family…but lost at other times….Harry?”

“Severus! We will work it out, The headmaster is right it was unacceptable for Dumbledore to do what he did….I think he pushed you the most…but I have a horrible feeling he did the same to the other professors….If this school is to run properly and reach high academic standards…then yes!...things have to change, more subjects, more professors, more importance given to academic work….there could be from September a very large influx of students....that is why the Headmaster is now putting in place a new curriculum and employing better qualified teachers, Severus! Dumbledore managed to purposively mismanage Hogwarts…by overworking the staff as he did” Harry managed to get Severus at long last to sit on the couch next to him.

“I have to contact Bill…see if he will take my OU tutorial group next Saturday, he usually does…manages to combine both classes for me if I can’t attend a tutorial for any reason…He loves teaching math’s…and the tutorial groups are very small…most pupils in math’s appear to want to study on their own….”Severus stated muttering to himself

“No Severus!” Harry admonished “If you are tutoring a group of pupils, whether correspondence course or not…you will tutor the group, they deserve the best and that is you…look perhaps tutoring those muggle dunderheads may help you decide how to tutor the magical ones….how did you start tutoring a under graduate course anyway?” Harry asked generally interested

“It was Bills wife….she wanted me to do something, be employed in the muggle world…so when Bill decided to start tutoring with the OU when it first started…I somehow found myself dragged along….To be honest Bill and his family hate Hogwarts and Dumbledore with a passion…Bill always tried to get me away from here, to do something with my PhD, he had me helping him research in the summer vacation…we attended conferences, many a time researching on math’s projects with him fueled my own research on potions, allowed me to work though the difficult issues that cropped up with the problems I had potion research…but I fought him, although I enjoyed working with him and tutoring the dunderhead muggles….I have always loved potions…..loved the calming effects of the brewing, researching….Mathematics is; no was my second passion…before you came along…but I didn’t realize…It never seemed much…Dumbledore always made it out to be my fault I never had enough time to myself after completing my work load…the OU students assignments I marked and reviewed after hall patrol and at weekends…Did the tutorial sessions the Saturday afternoons and caught up on the infirmary brewing during the week…or brewed longer during the other weekends……of course research took a very last place even in the summer…in fact it was the nagging of Bill and his wife, Moody and Shirley that even pushed me to do research in the summer…most of best and outlandish ideas came from working with Bill……most of my time was employed in the summer was helping the OU students and brewing the potions needed for the infirmary….But it will mean..”

“It will mean that we will have time together, time to get to know each other Severus. You will find things to fill your life…we will have fun together and with family and friends…and in the future with our own children….you will be able to do that research of both potions and math’s, you with me tagging along will be able to attend more conferences, perhaps start getting proper recognition for your work ……but we will start small by scaring the muggle dunderheads next week at that tutorial, come on lets go down to supper then come back early for a cuddle in bed! With that the two of them got ready and went down to supper.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So you’re hiding in here then Shirley , what’s happened the headmaster dismissed you then? You can tell me, know all you secrets even the fact why your mother named you Shirley” Moody asked Rockwood, who was nursing a pint in the Hogshead pub “Another one for me Aberforth and for Shirley here” 

With that Rockwood just looked at Alistair Moody and gave him the finger “You know that was a genuine mistake on my mother’s part…she named me after that British Muggle Wrestler Big Daddy she had a crush on, she only realized later the silly cow it was a girl’s name in the muggle world, by then it was too late…landed with the name…. And no the headmaster has not dismissed me…I am hiding from our very angry friend Severus at present”

“Why’s that, thought you three were good friends, always had each other’s back etc.?” Aberforth asked genuinely interested for once with the going of others. Aberforth had learnt that to be nosey with his clientele was not only bad for his business, but also for his body.

“The headmaster today will apparently tell Severus that he will be head of Gryffindor house and head of the new Math’s department, to make him even more happy he will be only allowed to teach the NEWT courses from next year, when he can return hopefully to full time work. But part of the discussion will be that I am Head of the potion department now….and that I can’t for his safety and the pupils have him teaching potions…..look out of all subjects taught at Hogwarts under Dumbledore’s tenure as Headmaster only potions is internationally seen as being of a higher academic standard, the rest of the subjects including charms have fallen below par….not really surprising really when you realize that one teacher teaching approximately a thousand students a week face to face…meant at least 56 hours work if the classes were only single periods…but most subjects had double periods and 2 classes a week, add on the marking and lesson planning…well as the headmaster said something had to give, and it was the academic standards of the school….But Severus wouldn’t let his subject potions be effected…..which meant that he worked himself into the ground…..but..”Rockwood continues

“He won’t be happy that he can’t teach his first love potions, or brew for the infirmary any more…think I will just stay here with you and have a few drinks….do you think the headmaster has told him that he has employed me for one of the new Math teachers posts…how long do you think it will take for Severus to calm down enough Shirley?” Moody asks Aberforth and Rockwood

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rita Skeeter nee Rita Johnston sat at her desk at the Daily Prophet newspaper and smiled to herself, it had taken years to get into this position. Oh she could have become a very respected and serious reporter when she had decided to become a journalist, but she had a game plan as it were. She had married a relatively wealthy wizard who supported all her endeavors, even to become a gossip columnist and muckraker which is seen in all the higher echelons of society as being the lowest of the low. But she had learnt from studying the muggle media, that the muckrakers and gossip columnists were the reporters that ordinary people including the members of the echelons read and took notice off the most. 

Oh everybody snidely commented how nasty, unfair and how she was or couldn’t investigate or report a story, how they would never read her new articles. But she knew they did, one word in her articles and gossip columns could make and break a person or institution. It had taken a long time to do this, to make people read and take notice of her, but they did now. So she was in the perfect position to ensure that when she started to report on how badly Hogwarts had been run under Dumbledore’s reign as Headmaster, she wasn’t going to stop till she had ruined not only Dumbledore but his side kick Minerva McGonagall. And then her sights were on his order of the phoenix and supporters, she was going to enjoy bringing them down and destroying them, like they managed to destroy so many other people and denied people the opportunities in society they had themselves .  
Dumbledore and the professors had between themselves had allowed students to be bullied, given free rein to the Gryffindor’s, she remembered the time that everybody in the badger house had thought her brother was going to finally expelled for pay back for the marauders supposed light pranking of her. Then the sixth year boy Severus Snape the pupil that everybody had disliked, had even laughed the previous summer when he was publicly humiliated by the marauders, had taken the blame for Mark, even down played McGonagall punishment, and the subsequent punishments she meted out to him. She had known of course who was the pupil responsible for pranking back the marauders, but Snape never told, took the unfair punishments and most importantly of all, never demanded payment or favors for it. Most people then saw him in a different light, started to look pass the obvious second clothes, the gawky frame and personality, the snarky wit and the almost impossible academic standards he had for himself and others. They started to see the real Severus, started to see and notice his actions, not what he said and not what he wore, but it was too late Severus had closed himself off to everybody, refused to make friends. But they had never forgotten what he had done for Mark and her, and she knew that there were many other old friends and peers who would help destroy not only Dumbledore but the others that had condoned the bullying. 

Then there were other people in their society who wanted to finally join their muggle neighbors and society, they wanted access to good free health care and maternity services. Their children of whatever level in society to enjoy good free education and a auror service that tried to ensure that corruption was stamped out, not encouraged at present. Dumbledore with his Order and supporters had ensured that the poorest and disfranchised in society were kept there at the bottom of the heap. Rita knew from the muggle media, that information presented a certain way to the populace at large would influence them, and where she went other reporters would soon follow, and people would start to hopefully finally demand real and lasting change and want to embrace the muggle world.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore felt absolutely vindicated, he had seen the headmaster and explained about the absence of hot water and heating. The headmaster had instructed the house elves to reconnect his quarters so they had the basic necessities in life.

Albus ran the bath for Minerva, so she could have a nice long relaxing bath, but in the bath salts etc. perhaps when she saw how he resolved the hot water situation and dealt with the house elves she would start to thaw towards him, he had even got her an orchid which sat on the old dressing table in their bedroom.

Minerva smiled and step into the bath, the shriek that came from the room unnerved him. He quickly went in to see what was the matter. She stormed out the bathroom, apparently crying about what a complete idiot she had been to bond with him, and then he found a triffid being thrown at him, pot and all from the bedroom. Apparently the orchid had somehow changed to a triffid, luckily they just ate insects and were difficult to grow, but he was sure that the triffid tried to take a bite from his nose when it went sailing past his head! 

He called the blasted head elf and demanded to know why they didn’t still have hot water and heating. The elf just smirked and said that Hogwarts local supplier of heating and hot water was so busy with the cold weather, that they could only make an appointment to come and see about the little issue at midnight, they would of course let them in to the quarters. Before the little git disappeared he said that either him or his bonded needed to be awake to tell them the problems they were having.


	24. Harry and Hermoine are suspended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains different ideas from Trickster32 and I have modified an idea from fan fiction story, - enjoy

It had just been confirmed by the head of the DMLE and auror department, that they were now under the control of the British Muggle Government. Auror Tonks had heard the rumors going around the magical auror department and the ministry, that due to public pressure the Auror department and DMLE were now going to run by the Muggle British Government. There had been rumors that the British muggle auror division the metropolitan police would be in control of the Auror department, and the rest of the legal department would be separate and integrated into the muggle crown prosecution office. 

Tonks wasn’t worried, like most people in the DMLE and Auror department they were all loyal to the order and the Luxian way. Aurors as well as other order members had to accomplish some very unpleasant tasks. After all as Amelia Bones and Minister Fudge had confirmed numerous times for them in the past, they had carried out their instructions on the orders of the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore. Yes there had been what muggles and perhaps uncivilized people would call torture and even killing completed on the orders of the Chief Warlock and by definition the Wizengamot, but it had to be done. They were after all only carrying out their superiors orders!

Many aurors and employees of the DMLE would like right now to take one muckraker journalist Rita Skeeter, and help her to see the error of her ways. Rita had started the public outrage over auror brutality and corruption in the ministry, but other journalists had got on what the muggles said was the band wagon regarding the supposed issues she raised. Which had let to mass protests by the magical public from all walks of society. Then the Wizengamot had far too hastily in the DMLE employee opinion caved into the public pressure and allowed the muggle takeover over a major group in British magical society. If Dumbledore had still been Chief Warlock instead of that Lord Benn, then nothing would have changed at all. Dumbledore would never have caved into pressure from the ordinary and supposed disfranchised poor of society, after all as Dumbledore had said what could they do. A few arrests, few broken bones and hexes and then prosecuted by the DMLE and set to prison, or even a few unfortunate deaths in custody would send the message to the plebs which way their bread was buttered. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deputy Headmistress Nanny Weatherwax looked at Harry and sighed “So you did call Professor Dumbledore a bitch then, and told her where she could stick her opinion of Professor Slytherin and his imaginary illness……………Now I do have to discipline you for your outburst in class…….and so after discussing the issue with your other teachers, and the fact that you have no problems with them…I am afraid you will be suspended for a month….and after further discussion and advice it has been agreed with the Headmaster that this incident WILL NOT BE GOING ON YOUR PERMENANT RECORD, unlike Ms. Grangers….now I think you had better go to lunch” Harry breathed a large sigh of relief at the supposed punishment, and quickly escaped the Deputy Headmistress office, and made his way to lunch in the main hall.

He sat down at was now becoming named the family table, and waited for his family and friends to join him. He knew that he had got off very lightly with the punishment, and that it meant that he could be Severus side during his recuperation from his operation and the rehabilitation. But even if he had been expelled it would have been worth it, just for putting that old cat in her place. Ever since Professor Dumbledore had been demoted and bonded, she had made his and every Gryffindor member lives hell when she could. It had started small, taking house points from them, unfairly awarding house points to the other houses including Slytherin. That had stopped when a petition to the headmaster citing the unfairness of professors being able to arbitrary award house points. Surprisingly the petition had been started by the Slytherin house itself, so that had led to the Headmaster laying down exactly what punishments could be given to students by the professors and other staff members. 

Then Severus had been admitted into hospital for his operation at the beginning of the week, and the operation was being done today hopefully. Harry had wanted to camp out by the side of Severus bed if he was honest, but the hospital (idiotic dunderheads in his opinion) would not allow it. So Harry had attended classes today, to ensure his mind was busy, and the old cat wouldn’t shut up about Severus and her comments regarding his condition. The fact he was a death eater and coward, in fact all the rumors etc. that had been doing the rounds long before he started Hogwarts. So he had lost it big time, what he had called her would he know go down into the annuals of Hogwarts. To be fair he was just about to hex her, when the Slytherin’s managed to just calm him down enough. Leaving the floor open for Hermione and Draco to start hexing and cursing her, it was when Professor Dumbledore called Hermione “a stupid little muggle born, who should listen to her betters and not the wrong sort”

The classroom had gone deathly quiet, and Hermione very politely asked Professor Dumbledore to repeat what she had just said, and the stupid idiot did. Hermione had done no more and taken Professors wand from where it had fallen from her grasp and broken it, and had then walked out of the class. Admittedly from cheers from everybody else. Well Hermione was not only suspended for two months, but during that month she had to assist the new school support staff, consisting of Jaws, Flitch and the new Bursar around the school. Hermione had become after her confrontation with Professor Dumbledore the new pin up girl for the school. Professor Bond was apparently trying to actively sign her up with the ministry department he had worked for, it was all hush, hush anybody would think it was the fictional 00 secret service the way everybody involved talked. 

Harry looked around the great hall, it was surprising how much had changed in two months at the school. Students now did not just sit exclusively in their house groups, and you were more than likely to find Gryffindor’s hitting their books and studies, the promise of a great end of year party if they came first academically had motivated everybody in the house.

In fact there were form rooms for all the years in Gryffindor house now, everybody had a place where they could study quietly, leave their school work on their desks without the threat of it being disturbed. Older years were assisting the younger years in understanding their course work, and Hermione was seen as the norm in Gryffindor house not the exception anymore. There was no longer an embarrassment to be seen as someone who had ambition and the academic smarts to do so. In fact the competition to be the best house academically, had managed to forge friendships and alliances between the two biggest rivals of Slytherin and Gryffindor. It had been a bit embarrassing when a Slytherin reserve chaser had played for Gryffindor against Ravensclaw. One of their Chasers had been ill, and couldn’t play, and because it had been imperative in the past that Gryffindor house won the Quidditch house cup at all costs, nobody had wanted to be on the reserve team. So on the day a timid second year had turned up to play for them, of course Ravensclaw had lodged a complaint, but it had been over turned by the deputy headmaster, who had ruled that it promoted and showed inter house co-operation and friendship. When they had lost obviously, the party in their common room had been legendary, especially with the drink that their new friends and associates the Slytherin’s had supplied for them all. In fact things were so different now, that Slytherin and Gryffindor’s were always in each other’s common rooms studying and hanging out.

Of course they had let their displeasure at Ravensclaw complaint be heard. One day the first year Slytherin and Gryffindor Charms class had made Professor Flitwick’s life hell, and then the rest of the two houses had continued with the prank.

So when Flitwick started to explain a concept to the class, one member of the pair would pretend they couldn’t hear the professor or understand him, the other pair member would then ever so helpfully explain wrongly of course and sometimes in gibberish the concept the professor was explaining to them. Then to really upset Professor Flitwick, Slytherin and Gryffindor ensured that they fought for academic prowess in charms, beating both the Raven and Badger house into third place. In fact they had enjoyed themselves so much, that the headmaster had to finally ensure that the new charms professors were the ones teaching the two houses Charms classes. There was a rumor spreading around the school that the influx of students was going to be so great, that there could be an extra two houses added to the established houses and individual houses would taught separately from each other from next year. Ron was the first one to join him at their table and asked Harry “Have you heard the news about the Dumbledore’s then?” Harry shook his head no, Ron continued “It appears that the old cat’s family head has ordered that she has to return to the family’s loving embrace immediately and stay there…….and seeing as her immediate relations live abroad, she won’t be here for much longer, in fact….” 

Harry looked at him and replied “You are joking right, it must be a bad joke….look she’s bonded to Albus Dumbledore and……” Ron just elbowed him in the side, the rest of the family and students had entered the great hall and sat down, but Minerva Dumbledore was inconspicuous by her absence from her bonded’s side. Then the headmaster stood up to make an announcement…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auror Tonks had heard the rumors going around the magical auror department that a few them were to be made redundant by the muggle Met police. It was nice she said to Auror Ronald Shacklebolt and Auror Kingsley to know that they would be saved from the cull. After all they had the support of the light side, that would always ensure they were protected, just as they always ensured that certain crimes were not investigated, or if they were, the investigations were side-lined, as Dumbledore had always said at the order meetings, what they did and accomplished was for the greater good of the magical community.

Imagine Tonks surprise when her group of 120 aurors were informed that they had the rest of the day to clear out their desks as they were being made redundant. With her group being sacked, that left approximately thirty aurors out of a department (and they were all newly passed out aurors starting their careers) of three hundred to be integrated into the muggle Met Police. But the worst news for her group of aurors, was that Auror Bartholomew instead of being kicked out the police force, was now heading an international police department with the remit to investigate the crimes against humanity that had been committed before the civil conflict with Voldemort over a quarter of a century ago, and up to the present time, and she knew that she would like many of the aurors here and other order of the phoenix members would be having sleepless nights awaiting for the knock on their door that signaled they were being arrested for the crimes and corruption committed on the orders of Dumbledore and his light side.

Auror Bartholomew was a known troublemaker who had tried in the past to stir up trouble for everyone in the department. In fact he had stirred up so much trouble, that he had been sidelined by the head Auror. They had in the end tried to get Bartholomew to transfer to the incorruptible unspeakable department, but he refused instead insisting in staying in their department. Tonks as well as everybody else in the department knew the little shit would ensure that everything they had tried to cover up for the greater god was of course given light of day!   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva Dumbledore knocked on the Lord Ventinar office door and walked in, sitting there in front of the desk was the head of the McGonagall family now her son and son in law. She wondered what they wanted with her, unbeknownst to many magical people Minerva parents had belonged to a magical group that was very conservative in their outlook and lived outside the normal magical society, they viewed all Luxians or light supporters with mistrust. Her parents had bonded her to an elder wizard thirty years her senior when she had graduated from Hogwarts. It had in fact been quite the scandal that she even attended these hallowed halls, well her bonded had been a genial man and they had three children. Two sons and a daughter, her children had been more conservative in their views and traditions than even her parents or Merlin forbid the Claudians themselves. So when her bonded had died of natural causes, she had left her family and come and started teaching at Hogwarts. 

The final straw for her family had been the bonding between Albus and herself, she had really only bonded Albus because she valued her relative freedom. Ever since the defeat of Voldemort her family had been trying to control her by curtailing her freedom, they had been ashamed that she had left the family and decided to join the order and fight with them, under the protection of the Chief Warlock Lord Albus Dumbledore. 

Now that Albus Dumbledore was no longer the chief warlock Minerva had realized that her family could and would legally come and force her to return to the family manor, where she would be under their control. There was a law passed around 1918 by the Wizengamot with the support of the Chief Warlock at that time, that witches status was basically same as children, they were not allowed to hold high office, or be head of a magical family and had no rights. Witches were the responsibility of either their bonded husband or the head of the family, they had no legal say in their future decisions. Her son as head of the McGonagall family with the advice of her snooty ill-bred son in law, had started to demand that she return to the family manor where she could be controlled. So Minerva had done the only thing possible at the time she had bonded to Albus Dumbledore, at least she had thought that gave her some say in her future. So why was her son and son in law here.

The headmaster cleared his throat and said to Minerva “Ah! Mrs. Dumbledore….ahem sorry… apparently Mrs. McGonagall, I will leave you to speak to your family….” And then the Headmaster got up and left her alone with the head of her old family, her son lost no time in saying why they were here “Mother! We have just informed the Lord Ventinar that you will be no longer working here at Hogwarts and will accompany us back to the family manor today. Lord Ventinar has graciously agreed to pay your salary to the end of the month..”

“It may have escaped your attention Cuthbert…but I am bonded now to Mr. Albus Dumbledore and you as head of the McGonagall family have no responsibility for me!”

“Actually Mother dearest” Reginald her hated son in law commented “We were informed by the family Goblin manager that the bonding between you and Mr. Dumbledore is invalid for an unspecified reason! Which makes you our problem again!…we cannot and will not have a witch in the family, let alone our apparently esteemed mother living in mortal sin…if this was to become public news now…..your reputation and the family’s would not only be nonexistent….but it would affect your grandchildren and their children’s lives and futures…and we will not allow you to do that to them….and everybody would start to ask the reason why you are not apparently legally bonded to your husband…don’t worry mother…..the goblins only told us that Dumbledore had…ahem…. performance issues…due to health reasons…and you hadn’t and wouldn’t be able to consummate the bonding…..”

“So mother, the house elves have kindly packed your belongings and we will be departing now for the trip back to the manor…..by the way, what was the apparent accident that you had with your belongings….something about they accidently caught fire when being moved to your new rooms, but not to worry…we will ensure you will have everything you need when we return to the manor, including a new wand if it is required….shall we then” and Cuthbert rose and took his mother’s arm and guided her out of the headmasters office and Hogwarts school. At the main entrance Lord Ventinar bid farewell to Minerva and her family, and wished her well in her new endeavors. All Minerva could think of was that she was now being escorted to her prison, she would never again have the relative freedom she had up to now. 

The house elves had with the advice of Peeves the poltergeist given Minerva a leaving present, a never ending supply of talcum powder and toiletries that used as the main ingredient the powder from inside the Rosehip plant, but Peeves had insured that the elves understood how to make the properties of the plant more potent for humans and that only Minerva was ever effected. Hopefully Minerva and her family would never realize that the toiletries she was using were a more potent version of itching powder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Lord Ventinar stood up and made the announcement to the school, that Minerva was no longer a member of the school staff, and that she would be missed considerably. He also stated that she had decided to return to her family, to help them with family concerns and matters and that he was sure they all wished her the best in her future endeavors.

It was Blaise that finally told everybody how drastically Minerva life had now changed, when everybody on their table and the surrounding tables asked how, Blaise said that the McGonagall family was from a very old and conservative family. They believed that women had no rights and had to follow their head of the families decisions, women could still be disciplined using a range of measures including corporal punishments.


	25. Dumbledore makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have used an idea regarding the potters from the author elevirakitties and his new story what did I do in another life to deserve this?  
> Dumbledore may be a psychopath but he is also very clever as well, again major character bashing - enjoy

Goyle looked at Crabbe nodded to him and asked Ron in his most ‘I am a prat and thick, but don’t know it manner’ voice “So what is so important weasel, that you have to stop me in the corridor…..what lost your way to the Litter Box then?”

Crabbe carried on “Yes Weasel….if you didn’t know, you are now deep in our TERRITORY and cruising for a bruising as the muggles would say…IF YOU DON’T SHIFT YOUR ARSE!”  
Ron slightly dipped his head in acknowledgement and carried on the agreed conversation “LOOK HERE….HARRY, HERMOINE AND ME WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO POOR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE….AND WHEN WE FIND OUT….YOUR HISTORY…YOU SNAKES HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO HIM”  
Goyle looked around and ensured he was heard “SO WHAT ARE WE…OR SHOULD I SAY US POOR MALIGNED SLYTHERNS SUPPOSED TO HAVE DONE TO DUMBLEDJERK THEN…..EMASCULATED HIM THEN….WELL WE HAVN’T BUT WE WOULD HAVE A THANKYOU COLLECTION TO THE HEROS WHO DID US ALL A FAVOUR”

Crabbe quickly scans the area and says “BUT IF YOU KNOW HE’S REALLY EMASCULATED…DOESN’T THAT MEAN HE IS PART OF THE ILLEGAL AND DANGEROUS CULT THE SKOPSYS…WEREN’T THEY OUTLAWED IN 1916 OR SOMETHING….MY FATHER ALWAYS SAYS THA…”

“WHAT YOUR FATHER KNOWS CRABBE YOU COULD PUT ON A MUGGLE POSTAGE STAMP AND STILL HAVE ROOM FOR AN ESSAY…..AND YOU TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT DUMBLEDORE…HE IS A GREAT WIZARD AND MAN” Ron continues following the pre-arranged script.

“OR YOU WILL DO WHAT WEASEL…..RUN ALONG TO MRS DUMBLEDORE?...OH FORGETTING SHE HAS BEEN RECALLED BACK TO HER FAMILY….BECAUSE OF THE SCANDAL OF DUMBLEDJERK NOT BEING ABLE TO CONSUMATE THEIR BONDING….HEY EVRYONE HOW ABOUT THIS AS A NEW NICK NAME FOR DUMBLEDJERK…ASSISTANT NOBALLS” Crabbe and the rest of the Slytherins start laughing loudly, drawing even more attention to themselves

“EITHER SHUT UP WITH YOUR DISGUSTING INSINUATIONS…OR MEET ME IN THE TROPY ROOM FOR A DUEL” Ron threatened Crabbe, the boy just looked at Ron and winked and replied “Twelve o’clock tonight..trophy room…Goyle’s my second..whose yours? …assistant Noballs by any chance”  
Ron replied, trying to keep a straight face and just succeeding “Twelve O’clock…Trophy room…Neville’s my second” with that last comment the crowd broke up and went on their separate ways. Of course not purposely noticing that a beetle had been hovering almost stationary over them, as if listening to their conversation.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The hospital had finally contacted Harry and let him know that Severus was safely out of theatre and back on the ward now, the operation had been successful. Both Severus and Harry had with the rest of the family been told what to roughly expect. Severus would most probable be very sleepy and out of it for a couple of days. But the family had been told that Severus would realize they were there, so Harry sat by Severus bedside ensuring the his difficult antagonistic Git took his analgesia regularly and ensuring he was relatively alright.

Harry was completing all the assignments and school work either by Severus bedside or back inside their quarters. Although he had been officially suspended from the school, his friends with the unofficial permission of the teaching staff had given him and Hermione their work that they had completed in class, so that both of them would not be disadvantaged to much due to their suspensions. Harry knew that the difficult part would be explaining to Severus why they had been suspended, and then out the corner of his eye he saw Death mooching along the corridor coming towards them. After Death ensuring everything was alright with Severus, he then stated that he really had to get back to Hogwarts to ensure that his bet e.g. Goyle managed to make though the next potions lesson. There was a shout from the nurses station, and a discussion started about who had disposed of the tin of sweets that had been left to the ward staff by a grateful patient and their family. Harry looked at Death and said “Couldn’t you for once leave something for other people to eat?”

Death looked affronted and sniffed “It’s not my fault…..if they will leave sweets abandoned where anybody can get them…what do you expect, any way its rude not to take a sample”

Harry just shook his head “They weren’t abandoned, they were stashed in the locked cupboard behind the nurses station, and I am sure that the last time somebody said a sample they meant two or three sweets….not the whole unopened tin”

“Well not going to argue the toss about it! Now have you told Severus yet about your little (cough, cough) disagreement and the repercussions….because me and Moody have a little side bet on what his reaction will be…of course Shirley here did bet that he wouldn’t find out about your months suspension” Death asked Harry 

“A MONTHS SUSPESION! WHAT DID YOU DO TO EARN A MONTHS SUSPESION? Just leave you to your own devices for less than a week and you get a month’s suspension. What did you do? Prank Flitwick, upset the cat….a month, oh Merlin a month’s suspension, it will go on your permanent record, you’ll miss a month’s schooling…you’ll be so behind…Its your Newts years Harry….GETTING BEHIND NOW MEANS YOU WILL NEVER CATCH UP…. ONLY YOU COULD GET A MONTHS SUSPENSION, ONLY MY BRAT THAT LIVED COULD GET A MONTHS SUSPENSION. Is the school still standing, what did you blow up…how many were killed!.....Years I kept your arse alive and ensure that you were not….. for what? So you could get a month’s suspension…..even the saintly mutt and your father never got a suspension….and they nearly killed me and another pupil though their supposed pranking…..A MONTHS SUSPENSION…YOU WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME!....WHY DIDN’T Hemione and Draco stop you…they are more responsible than you…” they heard the loud enraged whisper from the patient in the bed, a staff nurse walked over to them and said “Anything the matter, you do realized Mr. Snape has just had a major operation, he needs his rest and a calm atmosphere…not being…oh it’s you!” The nurse just looked at Death and continued “Like I said, please do not upset the patient…and you owe us two tins of sweets for him (pointing at Death) nicking the big unopened celebration tin”   
“Why do I owe you the sweets exactly? When he (pointing at death) ate them, and why is it two tins? When he had only one” Harry questioned the nurse

The nurse rolled her eyes “He will never pay us back for the sweets, and you must be family…and we would never antagonize him…not after the little favor he did for our colleagues on a medical ward….he’s like one of the estates people, turns up at odd times helps us out and nicks the refreshments…..and its interest on him having the whole tin..oh by the way if you nip up to Swanage ward (the nurse addresses Death) They have discharged today one of their regulars Neville the chef, and he has left a triple chocolate and raspberry cream gateaux for them” the nurse finished

Death looked at her and winked “I’ll Nip up there after seeing my Nephew and his partner, sorry about the noise…will explain to him again about not upsetting Severus…youngsters!…just don’t think…fancy a date out perhaps next Thursday?….got a bit of free time…just you and me” with that the nurse smiled, wrote something down and gave it to death and sauntered away

Harry just glared at Death and replied ignoring Severus angry mutterings for the moment “Unbelievable, you are unbelievable….you cause the commotion… walk away blaming everybody else… Even manage to get a date….and you did that on purpose, just mentioning ever so casually about the slight trouble at school…..how much did you win, because I want half for danger money. I suppose Moody happened to say Severus would be understanding and calm didn’t he?”

“Fifty quid, (sniff) didn’t it on purpose…didn’t realize Severus was awake enough to realize what was going on. Yes Moody thought Severus would be understanding that you and Hermione were suspended, and that Hermione was suspended for hexing and cursing a professor…didn’t think she had it in her, to snap someone’s wand like that” Harry just closed his eyes and waited for the outburst from Severus. It was good job thought Harry, that Severus was still very sleepy and groggy from the anesthesia still, and that perhaps not mentioning the suspensions might make Severus forget them. It was the end of visiting hours and Harry bent over Severus and after he gave him a kiss, Severus muttered “good night love…and we will be discussing the suspensions, when I am more awake alright” Harry just rolled his eyes, well that meant then that he would be getting the third degree from a very irate partner in the next couple of days. Oh yes Death owed him half the money he’d won for danger money, and Hermione would owe him for the ear bashing he would get for both of them.

“Are you coming, there’s a gateaux to be eaten, got to get in before the gannets that are the night staff come in….oh that’s right…clever girl that nurse! It’s also the day for that wards consultants to have their team meeting with the juniors and bring in lunch for them all….mases of food left over, come on, come on he’s asleep now and it’s the end of visiting hours….to Swanage ward we go” Dearth commented brightly, and that was how Harry found himself on Swanage ward eating the leftover food and Gateaux with Death. Also volunteering to be a work experience student on the ward and thinking about a career as a doctor or nurse, no thought Harry his life at times couldn’t get stranger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was sitting at breakfast the next morning planning exactly how to explain to Severus how he and Hermione received suspensions, and how to ensure it put him in a good light when Ron came and sat next to him “Hello mate, how’s Severus? Me and Draco are planning to see him today..what time will be best do you think?”

“Look Ron, you couldn’t take Hermione to visit him as well…he is really wanting to discuss something with her….if you can get there a bit early…sort of before I vi…” Harry started to reply

“Why do you want…? Oh! He knows, doesn’t he…Draco you owe me 5 knutts…idiot here, told dad about the suspensions and he has gone through the roof” Ron shouted to Draco who entered the room

“Not exactly Ron…It was De..” Harry tried to say, when Goyle turned to Crabbe held out his hand and said “10 knutts please, told you he say wouldn’t own up and that Death would dobb him into Severus” 

Harry looked around the hall and groaned aloud when he spotted almost everybody including the school’s staff exchanging money and said “Has every had a bet on Severus and his reactions to the suspension? Come on please have a bit of sensitivity about the situation…I am your mate, you should be supporting me with the upcoming confrontation…okay who has bet that he kills me?”  
Ron just shrugged his shoulder and replied “No body surprisingly, everybody betting how he makes you pay though…” Harry thumps his head on the table and winces when Draco continues “The Slytherin OWL year have asked can they have a blow by blow account of how he almost kills you….it is academic really, they reckon could get an extra credit or two for method and artistic interpretation for their charms or even transfiguration exams”

“That’s a point Colin has asked if he can take pictures of the confrontation with his camera..you know to get the technique right” Turning to Draco he continues “Gryffindor OWL class are ready to share the knowledge and pictures….can you help them with their charms work, they are getting a bit over whelmed with the underlying theory of the course…oh they are passing but only getting on average 70% and really want to get in the lower 90% and above” 

“Of course…joint party still going ahead…you know which ever house wins the party invites the other house over, excluding the other houses except for certain people?” Draco asks 

“Oh course…really hoping that both houses tie, but that is not going to be an option with our grades at the end of Autumn break” Neville sits down and comments

Harry just looks at his supposed family incredulously and says hurt lacing his voice “You do realize that I could be facing my doom here with Severus…and what do my house mates and family do?” everybody at the tables shrugs their shoulders “You not only bet on the outcome…BUT START ASKING FOR A BLOW BY BLOW ACCOUNT SO IT CAN BE USED AS A PART OF A GRYFFINDOR TUTOTRIAL ON THE OWL DADA…AND IF THAT ISN’T BAD ENOUGH! MY HOUSEMATES DECIDE TO BARTER THE INFORMATION TO THEIR MATES IN SLYTHERYN…ONLY TO ENSURE THAT THEY ALL GET OUTSTANDINGS IN THEIR CHARMS OWLS…ANYTHING WRONG WITH THIS SITUATION AS IT STANDS?...PLEASE THINK VERY CAREFULLY BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE ABOVE QUESTION”

“Not really, as the bursar from the Headmaster’s old school and Cauliflower the clown the DADA professor from the fools guild have told us many times now Harry….everything in life is a learning experience…from how to correctly pin someone to the school gates so it hurts them immensely and permanently…but doesn’t damage any major organs…to how to throw that custard pie so it successfully decapitates six people at once” Hermione adds as she primly sits down at the table

“Oh good here he comes let the fun begin” Crabbe informs the table

“Got the camera ready Colin….you know good quality film and muggle digital camera?” Ron asks Colin, Colin discreetly gives Ron the thumbs up and points out Peeves with his new Camera ready to take the required photos.

“Who comes…what Dumblejerk, what has he to do with fun?” Harry questions as everybody stops talking, and looks at Professor Dumbledore as he is striding down the hall to the high table when Dumbledore stops suddenly and Peeves starts to take pictures of him

“Oh Merlin! They have done it..the house elves and your brothers the twins have finally managed to do it. I can’t eat after seeing that especially not the sausages” Crabbe says looking forlornly at his breakfast

“Oh come on Vincent, it’s hardly a sausage more like a chipolata really” Luna comments sitting back down at the table, after picking something up from under it.

“Clever of Colin…to teach the house elves how to use his camera, they are enjoying taking pictures of Dumblejerk” Hemione says “So you seriously thinking of working for the prophet when you graduate? As a photographer then…good opportunity” Hermione asks Colin.

Colin just smiles and gives her the thumbs up “Yes! Great opportunity…one of the house elves has already says he wants to bond with me when I graduate. Can’t wait….doing a bit of freelance work at the moment….bit like the muggle Paparazzi, just have to be ready to take pictures when the opportunity presents itself…Hopefully will be able to get these to the Daily Prophet and a certain reporter this morning and special edition with the pictures out either this evening or tomorrow at the latest”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore looked around him, he had just made it out of Britain in time thank Merlin. After the little stunt that Ron Weasley the squib had pulled at breakfast yesterday morning, he knew it was only a matter of time before the ministry came to ensure he compiled with the Skoptsy law as it was known. He knew that Benn the Chief Warlock would have personally ensured the full extent of the law was upheld in regards to him, the family had never forgiven him for having the original laws passed. The family at the time had vowed revenge on him for outing the oldest son, but the family had managed to circumvent the law with the goblins assistance and then managed to get the lad brought by a family friend. Then other families started to do the same, it became so bad that nobody knew who was the designated heir until the current head of the family passed on and their will was read. Apparently the vampires had found a loop hole in the inheritance laws, the eldest son would normally inherit the lordship but not always. The inheritance laws apparently clearly stated that the head of the family had to designate and name his heir in his will, only if he wasn’t named did the then eldest male in the family automatically inherit the Lordship or become the families head. It was after that loop hole became widely used by the magical community that the Skoptsy law wasn’t acted on until now, when Chief Warlock Benn and certain other wizarding families would have ensured that it would applied to him in the full sense of the law.

So when he had been outed and humiliated, Albus had done the only thing he could. Flee from Britain, he had quickly assumed his other identity and made his way out of Britain by muggle means. He still had old contacts from his time in Germany, and had ensured that when it was needed they would come though. So now he was here, under a new identity and very rich thank you very much. Did everybody think that the only financial resources he had were under his families name, oh no he had ensured at the end of the last muggle second world, that he had muggle resources stashed away, and over a period of years he had ensured that the money he had earnt from the Potter and Blacks accounts were stashed in another magical account, under a different name of course. He had also ensured that nobody including the Goblins could link this wizards name to his old name, and the only way he would be made to face his supposed crimes would be if he was caught and illegally transferred to a country that believed in prosecuting innocent people for the right decisions and actions they had done years ago. That’s good thought Albus, he comes my old ex-friends son and wife to collect me James and Lilly Potter, after all nobody had known that he had named his much younger son Charles as his heir and not his oldest son James Potter. It was a stroke of luck that Lilly had a head about her, and had ensured that only a very select few had known about James brother Charles, it had made the switch of Charles the brother with their son Harry so much easier less than a year later.

When James had come to Dumbledore insisting that his family was going to live out the first war with Voldemort abroad, Dumbledore had been able with the assistance of Lilly to ensure that they left with their precious son Harry, and left behind Charles his brother. It had only been a matter of ensuring that two homeless muggle people with the same height and build were poly juiced to look like James and Lilly were at the house that night. For his almost reckless plan to succeed but it had, and once he had control of Charles Potter he had all the wealth but most importantly the political power he needed until now. 

When the Potters had emigrated from Wizarding Britain it was with the knowledge that they and their children could never return. They had enough money to set themselves up very nicely and enough for them and their children to live on, without Lilly or James having to work. But best of all for Dumbledore the Potters and the rest of the community he was joining only knew him as the Lord of the Light and almost worship him like he was Merlin or Gryffindor himself, yes he had once again as the muggles would say fallen on his feet.

Even better was the fact that James was a romantic idiot who had always believed his reports that his brother had been raised in the lap of luxury and in the wizarding world. Yes Severus had almost got it right when he said his Harry was a splitting image of James Potter, of course he was the splitting image of James Potter. Both brothers looked identical to each other growing up, why wouldn’t they after all they had the same parents except one was a idiot with an average magical ability and easily led, and the other intelligent with a magical ability that even outstripped his.


	26. The greatest romantic story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The old man comments here is from a quote I read and I loved it! more character bashing and fluff as well - enjoy

Harry walked apprehensively onto Severus ward, he was dreading the confrontation he knew they would have about his months suspension from Hogwarts. He knew that he would never be able to explain the Severus why he had done what he had, and why he would do it again. Nobody had the right to disrespect his bonded in front of him, and if it meant he had to take on the whole of the wizarding world he would do so. 

He spotted Severus sitting in his wheelchair and walked over to him “You’re in pain, I’ll go and get the nurse to give you some analgesia Severus” Harry kissed Severus before starting to off towards the nursing station

“Harry! There’s hardly any pain, leave the nurses to do something more important….they are trying to look after a family and a patient in the side room….Look I take something later..” Severus requested of Harry, after all he reasoned he had coped with more pain being a death eater then what he was coping with now.

“NO Severus! The consultant and even the nurses had told you to take the analgesia when you have pain….you have especially let them know if you have what they call phantom limb pain….Severus! Please just for me….take the pain relief, you are so grouchy and grumpy without it….” Harry responded and went to find one of the nurses on duty, he spotted one of the older staff nurses on the ward and approached her and asked for analgesia for Severus. She smiled and said that she would be over quickly. True to her word she had appeared with the medicine by the time Harry had returned to Severus bedside.

After giving Severus the medication she turned to them and said “Wait for approximately 20 minutes for the medicine to work, and take Severus down stairs to the café…..It will be break from these walls” and with that she walked back to the nurses station. 

Harry thanked the nurse, sat down and took out his school books from the bag he was carrying. Severus looked amazed and was about to comment when Harry said “Don’t worry, the professors and family are ensuring that I keep up to date with my school work! It’s to ensure that I don’t fall behind in the course work” 

Severus just shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he was to say something that Harry wouldn’t like then just shook his heads and said “So what exactly are you studying now?”

“Potions……think I rather be in class, trying to blow it up brewing some merlin awful potion than studying this book……it’s…..”Harry started to say

“The most boring potions book ever written….but nearly all the NEWT questions are based on it, the book outlines every technique and method you will need to know, all good brewers and masters use the book as the basis for their work and research…..all the schools bar Hogwarts have been using the book since I was a pupil….but Dumbledore forbid its use, said it wasn’t necessary for pupils to be given guidance to such an extent…..always wondered if he wanted pupils to fail the course, so they would buy readymade potions at inflated prices from the potion stores he held a business interest in…of course old magical families always have a copy of the book….pity his plan didn’t work, especially since I ensured that the methods I taught were based on the book…..so by the time you lot took your potion OWLS, most of you could at least brew a reasonable difficult potion safety…even the muggle raised children” Severus responded

“If that’s the case! What happened with Neville and Ron…..they should never be let lose near the potions room…let alone be allowed to attempt to brew” Harry protested

“Ah! Neville and Ron just do not have the aptitude for potions….which is why, I always tried to ensure that pupils that took their NEWTS had at least an aptitude for the subject….trouble is Ron realizes he will never be competent in the subject and Neville is still too scared of his grandmother to go against her instructions and drop potions and Dumbledore had already deemed that Neville had to do Newt potions….I think Rockwood is trying to sort something out to save everybody’s lives especially Goyle’s in Newt class….” 

“Look Severus…about the suspension, I know you are really angry and noth…” Harry started the hated conversation with his partner about his suspension, far better he thought to just get the confrontation out of the way now then to let the matter fester. At least he hoped he could out run the wheelchair.

“Don’t worry Harry!....Death came by for an early visit and to gave me his brand of advice…which was that you are my partner and bonded….that no matter what I think, you and the family will protect me, and that what happens at school when I am not there or even there and not in a teaching role should remain between you and them…Merlin the lecture lasted forever and then the witches behind the nurses station started taking your side…so because you are AN ADULT and MY PARTNER I WILL THIS TIME TRY NOT TO SHOW MY DISPLEASURE ABOUT THE SITUATION….” Severus interrupted

“Alright then, what else did he say….must have been good for you to take notice….and if you’re not going to be angry at the moment is Rockwood’s first name really Shirley….what was his mother thinking about. I mean did she hate him that much?”

Severus just burst out laughing and replied “No Shirley’s mother loved him and named him after her favorite muggle British wrestler Big Daddy….Well….(uncontrolled laughter) Shirley has never been a magical name for either a witch or wizard….(more laughter) she thought no more…(more laughter) he came home from his first term at Hogwarts…(shaking with laughter now!)…and he told her that us muggle raised had given him absolute hell over his name and that it was now the muggle equivalent of a witches name…..(hic cupping now) she just looked at him and said…well it will help to build your character…and if it was good enough for her idol. Then it was good enough for him…he was devastated…tried to pretend it had been changed to Sheldon…but McGonagall just would not let him get away with it….what he did to Sirius was legendary…that’s how he became a unofficial Slytherin member…but never call him Shirley to his face, he’s still very sensitive about his name” 

Harry who was laughing as well just asked “What do you mean became a honorary Slytherin, wasn’t he one already then?”

“No! he was Gryffindor…like most of the light families and very magical gifted children…Dumbledore has or I should say tried to ensure Gryffindor only had the right sort in his old house. The political elite and wealthy families children” Severus explained

“But if that was the case…why was you sorted in Slytherin then…surely the sorting hat should have ensured you went to Gryffindor…or even Ravensclaw at a pinch!” Harry asked genuinely interested now

“Ah! I never realized till after the incident in my fourth year the reason why Dumbledore hated me so much….My mother although she attended Hogwarts…was considered almost a squib, and when she was at the age to be bonded….ran away from the wizarding world, with it seems the tacit approval of my grandparents…although the Prince family is as we know now very old and powerful…it is or was relativity poor and always been considered more a dark magical family, but not one of the banned Claudian families for some reason…so to ensure that my mother could marry well and protect her. Her parents ensured that they provided her with a good dowry…and Dumbledore decided that to bond with my mother when she was sixteen…the absolute legal minimum age he could bond to her and the bonding laws see witches as feme sole or legally the property of their bonded, and that meant that Dumbledore would have been the head of the Prince family if they had bonded, because for legal reasons my uncle couldn’t father children…before you start shouting about my grandparents Harry!....You have to understand that my Uncle had fallen under the old Skoptsy law…except the little seal as it is known was administered to him when he was kidnapped….and Dumbledore used that to ensure they agreed to my mothers and his bonding…. Well on the eve of her sixteenth birthday she fled from the family home into the muggle world…met my father and married him as soon as she could…Dumbledore then ensured that he still had my mother’s dowry which left her parents unable to support her, and also they had to keep their distance from us…to ensure that Dumbledore didn’t try to hurt my mother and us…my uncle married a witch who became pregnant apparently using a potion that witches use to have children from muggle men when their bonded partners are sterile. When my uncles bonded gave birth to their daughters which doesn’t affect the linage…then Dumbledore couldn’t use the Skoptsy law against the family. Because for a bonded witch to have children in British magical law means that her bonded has fathered them and all rights go to the eldest male child in the family which was me…but by then the family had lost all contact with my parents, and didn’t even know my mother’s married name, and you know what Dumbledore did to my mother and by extension my family. It is in fact common knowledge amongst all the old magical families that my uncles family emigrated to America as soon as he could, renouncing all claims on the Princes title apparently on the advice the Goblins and his bonded….but that meant my parents never had any money to spare Harry…but every time that muggle song ‘if you can’t be with the man you love, love the man your with’ was played, she said it was her song!.....So when I got sent to Hogwarts…everybody thought I would be like my mother another Ron or Neville and almost a squib…..My grandparents had for their own safety emigrated with my uncle and had died peacefully after ensuring with the ministry that my mother would be found and that she would be given the money she had been left by them. Never told my parents how bad Hogwarts was for me….never wanted them to hate themselves or worry, they had done everything to ensure I could attend…..” and with that Harry just sat next to Severus cuddling him, until the muggle witch as Severus called her chased them out the ward and down to the café by the main entrance for a bit of fresh air and change of scenery.

The café was just by the main entrance of the hospital and sold a well-known franchise chain of coffee along with the price tag. Harry made his way back to Severus with their teas, it was interesting to see people going about their business as the British say. 

Harried parents with their children almost ran along the main corridor to visit their relatives, the transport desk receptionist and organizer was trying not to pull her hair out at the work load she had to organize and the irate passengers standing at the desk. And then Harry spotted them an old couple who made their way into the cafe and the woman sat down at their table, her husband was about to go and order their drinks when Harry offered to do so. After the thirty minute wait for the two lattes with chocolate syrup and cakes, Harry made his way back to their table. The women who appeared to be in her eighties was getting more irate with her husband, she started accusing him of trying to put her in the ‘nutter’s house, because he was going after that floozy down the street’. Her husband just sighed and tried to distract her attention, even Severus and Harry tried to engage her in other topic. How knitting had become so engrossing was a mystery, but as it kept her reasonably calm they all endured it. Well after the coffees had been drunk, a younger man appeared and they got up to leave with him for home. The man managed to sweet talk the woman in a wheelchair and wheeled her off, the old man turned and said “Thanks for that! It’s difficult you know…married for sixty years and she now has dementia, it’s usually not to bad….but hospitals and doctors always start her off, she scared that I will dump her in a home…been told that it would be for the best, she would get the care she needs…but I love her to much and all those years she, well both of us have been together looking after each other. I just couldn’t abandon her, the vows till death do us part was written for us, not for everybody mind…some people just fall out of love and part and that’s fine as its life… but just want you to know, I have never ever wanted to go with another woman other than my Mavis. I’ve looked and who hasn’t, but never touched and now never would…the ideas she gets in her head…my old man once said to me that the greatest romantic story isn’t Romeo and Juliet, it’s the poor sods who live manage to live together for years without killing each other….and he was right, if you love somebody you take them warts and all and hide the knives once a month….Thanks for the coffee” and with that the man left to slowly join his wife and friend. Both Severus and Harry sat there thinking that the man’s father had been right, the greatest love stories were of people living with each other for any period of time, and the longer the period the greater the love story. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry left Severus just before afternoon visiting time was over and made his way to Hogwarts, where he was just in time to sit down for Supper with the family and friends. He joined them at a break in a discussion regarding Dumbledore’s exposure that morning and Hermione was justifying her actions of using a time turner to ensure that Dumbledore had experienced the maximum amount of embarrassment and hardship she could manage.

“So Hemione go over the reasons again why you did what you did….he deserved it don’t get us wrong, but to say that rape is…” Draco asked

“Draco! Rape is an act of power and control, not sex or lust…not even a man not having control over his actions….RAPE IS GREVIOIUS BODILY ASSULT DRACO….IT IS ABOUT SOMEBODY BEING ABLE TO PHYSICALLY HURT ANOTHER PERSON…having the power to subjugate another weaker person to a normally intimate act between consenting adults….AND THEN USING EVERYTHING AGAISNT THAT PERSON TO JUSTIFY THEIR ASSULT…This is the only example I can give and it’s not very good….but a person is robbed, hit over the head and knocked out…their mugger is caught, and at the trail the muggers lawyer uses the defense that the victim asked for it….they shouldn’t have been out alone after dark, their clothes were too revealing or not revealing enough…the robber had no control over his actions, it was the close proximity of the victim that made him do it….the victim shouldn’t have been showing the money around or shouldn’t have been drinking with their friends….and then the victims lifestyle is questioned in detail…did they always spend too much or too little money…were they always a financial tease…did they always wear clothes that were too revealing or not revealing enough…how many partners have they had…oh none…so they gagging to be mugged….more than one…then they were gagging for it…... because it is well known that most muggers know their victims and have always felt something for them….SO DRACO AND EVERYBODY ELSE HERE…exchange the word mugger for rapist and the raped for the word robbed and that is the same arguments that society and lawyers use to justify a rapist actions towards their victims…whether it is a woman, a man or god forbid a child……when rape or sexual assault is about the power the criminal uses against the victim…….Ask Ha…” Hermione said

“Yes when Ric did what he did to me on those supposed bonding nights before yuletide holidays….I felt used and violated and he didn’t….look never matter, and I know why he did it…and there will be pay back believe me…but I think Hermione is correct, to have the control taken away forcibly..it’s wrong…even though I now understand why it happened. And that I wouldn’t have listened, and I now know that Severus was in such a bad place, that he wasn’t or nobody here was thinking rationally it is still difficult to forgive at times…but to think that a person would use their power or physical presence to force penetrative sex is morally, ethically and should be legally wrong, there should be no way that a rapist victim lifestyle etc. is used to justify rape or attempted rape…and Dumbledore used his power on a number of past pupils…..I think he loved or loves to have power over people, to belittle them and if he is thwarted then he finds a way to ensure that persons loved ones pay the price for it……he always targeted the weakest in society, always ensured that he went after the money and political power…so yes once again Hermione was wrong to do what she did guys…but I don’t blame her, how many pupils and people’s lives has he ruined because he wanted to or needed to obtain his goals….the mismanagement of Hogwarts, and the crimes he allowed to be committed by the light side and his order…..Severus was saying that Dumbledore was able to ensure that most of the powerful and wealthy magical family children’s were placed in Gryffindor, and that only apparently exceptionally magically muggle raised gifted children were placed in Gryffindor….he has ensured since he return from Germany after the second muggle world war that he has gained the support and leadership of the powerful elite in our society…and Merlin knows how the British Government is going to sort out this mess…so does anybody know where Dumbledore has gone to by any chance?” Harry asked

Goyle suddenly looked at Harry and asked “Hermione as part of your punishment…could get access to pass students records? because a thought has just occurred to me and Merlin I hope I am wrong”

“Yes…Dragon, Drumknott and even Madame Prince should be easy for me to persuade to look at the past records, why?” Hermione asked perplexed

“If Severus and now Harry is correct in their assumptions regarding the sorting hat and Dumbledore’s influence….could he have ensured that certain students, namely Tom Riddle being one who was naturally had an exceptionally national magical talent been placed in Gryffindor perhaps and then when he became Lord Voldemort…..Dumbledore then told everybody he had been in Slytherin….I know it’s stupid, but it would ensure that his old house was looked on favorably and us Slytherin were seen as the dark house” Goyle informed the group, and the rest of the group sat there stunned into silence for once. Hermione then made it her mission to look at certain past pupils records to hopefully see that Dumbledore hadn’t done too much damage. 

Just then the owls flew into the hall and deposited a special edition of the Daily Prophet with a full page photograph of an apparently naked teaching assistant Albus Dumbledore with the corresponding articles by Rita Skeeter.


End file.
